


What do you mean, "She's a cool Slytherin"?

by calicoshadowcat



Series: Cam, the Fifth Marauder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Canon-Typical Violence, Fourth Year, Friends to Lovers, Marauders' Era, Multi, OC is a Slytherin, Original Character(s), getting together fic, possible ooc, rated T because I don't know what is going to happen next, start of long series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicoshadowcat/pseuds/calicoshadowcat
Summary: This is the story of how Cameron McNamara, Slytherin and best friend of Lily Evans, became the unofficial fifth Marauder. It starts in year four, as she tries to help Sirius get together with Remus. Involves shenanigans, fluff, and possible canon tweaks.If you want to read a long and involved story, click here.Better than advertised, promise.Updates on Tuesday's





	1. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a "What if" scenario and evolved into a fic that is 15,000+ words and counting. First 6 chapters are written so far, so it is only editing that needs to be done on those.  
> I don't own any recognizable characters. Cami's mine though.

“You know, he does actually like you.”

Sirius Black, still reeling from Remus pulling away from him for the fifth time today, turned to stare at the incredulous girl. His eyes roamed her, taking in the traditional Hogwarts uniform, but the necktie gaining most of his attention.

“ _Slytherin_ ,” he growled. “Why on earth is a _Slytherin_ girl talking to me?” She laughed, it was loud and bounced around the little alcove that they found themselves in. Pushing her magenta hair behind her ear, which was an outrageous color, even given the standings of the Muggle punk community at the time.

“Yes, I’m a Slytherin, so what?” she asked, getting up from the window seat that had been her perch on and off for the last three years. “My mother's a Ravenclaw, my father's a Hufflepuff. And my little brother just got sorted into Gryffindor. So, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, forgive me if I’m not all that classist.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, why are you talking to me?” Her bright face dimmed a little at his instance, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

“Because Lily could only put up with so much of your stupidity, she had to call in reinforcements.” Sirius narrowed his eyes. His disbelief at being spoken to by a Slytherin tempered down, and he now noticed something off.

“You’re American.” He accused.

“Nice of you to notice, I was actually born in Scotland, but Mum and Dad wanted to raise me in America, something about society going on a tear. Not quite sure what that was about. But when my Hogwarts letter came, they decided to move back to jolly ol’ England, at least during the school year.” She turned and began packing up her books. Sirius noticed that she had her hair pulled up into a messy bun that was secured with her wand. “But enough about me,” She said brightly, turning with her packed bag. She grabbed his right arm, right at the elbow. “How are you going to convince Remus to let you in his pants?” He tugged his arm out of her grasp and just stared at her. His mind swirling with so many thoughts that he couldn't pin one down. Her sigh this time was one of frustration. She pulled her wand out of her hair with a frustrated tug. Her wand whistled through the air and sparkled on the upward arch of a spell that Sirius didn’t know. A blue wisp leaked out of the end of her wand and formed a King Cobra. “Go tell Lily Evans that I need her to beat some sense in a mangy mutt.” The snake slithered away, presumably to do it’s mistress’s bidding.

“What spell was that?” Sirius asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. His gaze was still on her wand, it wasn’t like any of the ones that he had seen in Ollivander's shop, nor was it like any of the other students here. “And where did you get that wand?” For the first time since he had actually noticed the girl he took a step back and looked. “And just who are you?” He amended his previous description of her. She wasn't wearing anything like the traditional Hogwarts uniform. He started at the bottom, admiring her leather boots, and ripped tights; her grey shorts were the same color as the regulation skirt for the girls, but now that he thought about it, shorts probably were better for riding a broom than the skirt. Her white button-down wasn't all the way buttoned and he could just barely read some Muggle band written on it. The tie, of course, was pulled so low that the knot rested well below her collarbone. She was still fighting to put the wand back into her hair, so he couldn't quite give her face the same attention as the rest of her. He watched her a moment more before she gave up and shoved the wand into her belt loop and pulled a brilliant green ribbon out of her back pocket. She grimaced as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

“Which question do you want me to answer first?” Sirius shrugged in response. He no longer felt threatened by the girl, more felt that she could possibly be a female version of himself, that is if he was born into a kinder family. “The spell was a Patronus Charm. We are supposed to learn it in fifth year. And before you ask, I’m a fourth year. My father made my wand, he was apprenticed to some famous wizard back in America. He gave it to me on my sixth birthday and started teaching me. Apparently, he thought something terrible was going to happen, and he wanted me prepared. As for who I am, well that could be a very long drawn out explanation. So let’s just go with my name, which is Cameron McNamara.”

“Cami! What were you thinking?” Lily yelled down the hall. “Do you know how many girls screamed when your snake slithered through?” Cameron, _Cami_ , sighed appreciatively.

“I wish I knew, why don’t you paint a picture for me, Lil?”

“You’re a pervert, Cami,” Lily said, smacking her supposed friend in the arm.

“Only because you won’t put out, dear one.” Cameron’s lips twisted into an all-knowing smirk.

“Stop giving Sirius ideas.” Sirius, whose brain decided to finally catch up, smiled.

“Don’t stop on my account ladies. I’ll still be here when you’re done.”

“Trust me Sirius, I’ve tried to get into Lil’s pants before, nothing doing, seems she isn't as open as I am.” Cameron took a step back from Lily. “But back to the issue at hand, Black here doesn't believe my altruistic nature, so if you could vouch for me…”

“It’s more to the point that she is a Slytherin than anything else.” Sirius glared at the girl in question.

“Really? You who go after anything in a skirt? Why do you care about houses now?” Lily asked, staring at Sirius like he grew two heads.

“I don’t go after Slytherin chicks.” Sirius insisted.

“Fine, Cami and I met on the train in first year. I recognized her last name, my mother used to speak quite fondly of the family. Cami’s dad was born to Squib parents, not that anyone in this pretentious school knows that. When she was sorted into Slytherin, I decided to screw the Houses and remain friends with her. We actually share some classes together, not that you would remember her, you boys just look at the tie and move on, don't you?” When Sirius didn't have a rebuttal, Lily sighed in disgust. “Besides Cami is one of the good guys, and she probably pulls more pranks on the Slytherins that the four of you combined,” Lily said, mentioning the other marauders. “So, if that is all, I have Charm homework to get back to.” Lily turned tail and swished down the hall.

“Call me _Cami,_ and die, Black.” Cameron hissed.

“Did you really try to get with Lily?” Sirius asked, in hushed tones.

“More than once, even after a whole bottle of fire whiskey she just kept going on about some Quidditch player, not that I was really paying attention after that. I’d call her a prude if I thought it would help, but she just isn't ready for her experimental phase yet, but I will be there if she ever decides that she wants to join us in playing for both teams.”

“ _Us_?”

“Dude, if you can actually stand there and lie to me about only playing for the straight team, I would love to hear your explanation for wanting to get into Remus’ pants. Which brings up the matter at hand, how are you planning on convincing the boy that holds the largest secret of our year to actually give you a chance?” Cameron had grabbed his arm again, but by the last sentence, he had pulled it out of her grasp again. “Ugh, I did it again, didn't I. Speaking before thinking. I really should listen to my mother and shut up once and a while.” Cameron looked around the hallway before stepping back into the alcove, she beckoned Sirius in, and for the life of him, he didn't know why he followed. She pulled her wand out and performed a couple sound dampening spells. “My great uncle, on my mum’s side, was a werewolf, for someone who is used to watching the phases of the moon, because Mum knew what could happen if I went out at night, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I know what my uncle went through, I won’t tell. And if it helps I’ll give you my secret so that you will believe me?” Sirius had no idea what to do with this girl, it was like being able to talk to another student was causing her to be particularly verbose. So, he just nodded instead. Dropping her bag, Cameron collapsed in on her self and morphed into a black cat. Sirius, who could never say no to any animal, dropped to one knee and petted the cat, who rubbed her forehead on his palm, he tweaked her one white ear and spied the wisp of magenta on her tail before the cat morphed back into a girl.

“And where did you learn that?”

“America, over the summer, from my father. I’m registered there, but Mum forbade me from registering here. They are terrified of people knowing what they are teaching their daughter. Much more than what they teach Ronan. My brother.”

“Ronan, wait, you mean _Ro_ is your brother?” Cameron, knowing the kind of things her brother got into, just smiled.

“So, I’m guessing you saw the fact a first year got a brand new broom the first week of classes?”

“Saw it, we were all jealous of him!” Cameron laughed.

“My parents always made sure that we had want of nothing.” Sirius stared at the Slytherin girl, who was actually beginning to earn his trust.

“So, why did your father teach you that?”

“Because of my great uncle. Werewolves leave Animagi alone, at least in animal form, all of my family will eventually become one. And by registering in America, we won't be sentenced to Azkaban, and they will just fine us. More like a ‘oh I’m so sorry, I didn't know that I had to register with both ministries’ instead of an outright not registered at all kind of thing.” Sirius kept his eye on the girl in front of him that was just giving him more and more reasons for him to trust her.

“Why do you care?”

“About what? I care about many different things, making sure a prank goes off without a hitch, getting proof of said prank, Lily, sneaking into the Prefects bath, watching Quidditch practice, and of course tryouts. But if you are asking why I care about getting you and Remus together, it’s because I always wanted friends like you have, and because you can’t get with the one guy you actually want to be with, and maybe just maybe if I can get you with him, you’ll be my friend.”

“Well, I think you are already getting me to be your friend, but let’s see if I can get the others on board.” Just then a group of Slytherin boys walked by, composed of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and other big families. Before Sirius had even though of grabbing his wand, their robes turned a brilliant magenta.

“That’s for insisting that my hair was from a blown up potion, Malfoy!” Cameron screeched. She grabbed Sirius’ hand and dashed down the corridor in the opposite direction. “You don't happen to know Jelly Legs, do you? Cause last time I couldn't outrun them.” Sirius fired a spell over his shoulder and laughed at the sound of bodies hitting the floor behind them.

“Cam, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


	2. Perhaps They Didn't Hate Her After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang meet Cam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
> I do not own any recognizable characters. Cami (and her family) is mine.

“Explain this phenomenon of a ‘cool Slytherin’ and what do you mean you made friends with her?” James’ voice was slowly getting louder. And instead of trying to justify what he had just told his best friend, he looked around the common room for a certain first year. Having spied the turquoise hair, he called the boy over.

“Ro!” The first year, looking a tad nervous to be called out by one of the Marauders, ambled over to where they were perched of the biggest couch in the room.  

“What do you need Sirius?” The first year asked politely.

“Tell them how cool your sister is.” Sirius requested, calmly.

“Cami is the best big sister I could ask for! She always asks me to help with her pranks, and she thinks that if I keep practicing with her that I might even make the Quidditch team next year, she even changed my hair for me. It kept coming out half blue and half green. She also gets mum and dad to give me whatever I want, and when they can’t find it, she sneaks it to me with the family owl. She said that I will get in trouble if a lot of students see us together because she got sorted into Slytherin, but I don't care, my dad is a Hufflepuff and mum is a Ravenclaw. I think that it's wrong that just because she was sorted into a different house, she has to be rejected by the other houses.”

“Thank you, Ro. You can go.” Sirius said, tossing a chocolate frog at the boy.

“Thanks, Sirius. Cami said you were nice!” The first year ran back across the common room to his friends, who were gushing at the fact that he was spoken to by a fourth year.

“Cami?” Peter asked, between the bites of pumpkin bread that the House Elves brought up.

“As she said ‘Call me _Cami_ and die’ I believe calling her that is a privilege.”

“And Evans knows her?”

“Knows and trusts her, James. There is an important addition to that. It’s one thing if Lily knows her, but trusts her enough to introduce Sirius to her, that’s something else entirely.”

“Thanks for your vote of confidence, Remus. It makes me feel so warm inside.”

“Oiy! Stuff it you two! If you want that, just go back to the room, I’ll keep Peter busy.” Sirius looked over at Peter, who was stuffing his face again.

“I don't think you are going to be the one keeping ol’ Petey busy, mate. Besides, if you blokes agree to it, I told Cam that we would meet her in the abandoned classroom in the East Wing, you know the one, it has the extra cauldrons that we use when we need to brew something for a particularly long time?”

“And how does she know about it?”

“Remember when someone pranked the entire Slytherin Quidditch team before the games actually started, it was right after tryouts? They made the entire team have bioluminescent hair for like two months?”

“Yeah! We all agreed that if we ever found out who did it, that we would treat them to Honeydukes because we couldn't figure out how they did it.” James said thoughtfully.

“It was Cameron, they wouldn't let her play. Either because she was a girl, or reasonably small, but she was pissed. She got Peeves to help her, and how she managed that, I don't know. But it was a potion, mixed with some spell her dad taught her to make inanimate objects glow in the dark, apparently, it’s a Muggle thing. She got it on their brooms. And with the skin contact, I don't know, she explained it all, and honestly, after I heard that she was the one who did it, I knew you guys wouldn't say no.”

“Well, if that's true, I’m game.” James said, “What about you two?”

“Not me, Marlene McKinnon offered to help me with my Divination homework,” Peter said, his eyes glazing over.

“Remus?” James asked.

“Well, I don't know, I do have that Potions essay…”

“Copy mine,” Sirius said, “I did it last week.”

“If your…”

“Then it’s settled, let’s go before the Prefects start their rounds. It’s not like we can all fit under the cloak.”

“Should we take the map?”

“Ehh, why not, it's not finished, but it might come in handy.” James ran up the stairs to grab the map, and Sirius weighted how to tell them that Cam knew about Remus’ monthly issue. As James bound back down the stairs, he decided to do it in the first alcove that they came to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After rounding the fifth corner, Sirius found what he was looking for. He grabbed his two best friends by their collars and dragged them in, casting silencing spells.

“Sirius, what the hell?” Remus yelped, not used to Sirius normal maneuvers for secret convos. James, on the other hand, stayed quiet.   

“There is something else you need to know before you meet Cameron.”

“What? Did you finally repeal your rule for not going after Slytherin girls?”

“No, it’s … umm …”

“Just spit it out, dude. We’re gonna be late.”

“She knows about Moony.” He spat it out in a rush, using the code name so they knew exactly what he meant.

“What do you mean, _she knows_!? You mean you told her!”

“Remus, calm down, I’m sure that isn't it.”

“No! Of course, I didn't tell her, she guessed.” Remus was still fuming, apparently, the truth did _not_ set you free. “She said that her great uncle was/is, that part was a little sketchy, a werewolf. And her mum taught her about watching the moon and not going out when it was full. Her evidence was solid, and I didn't confirm, I just didn't deny either.” Remus was getting his breathing under control when James asked a question. Sirius, having been staring at Remus, didn't hear said question. James poked him and he came back to life.

“Whut?” Sirius asked, totally lost at this point.

“Will she tell?”

“No, she told me a secret that would get her expelled, so we are even. It’s up to her to tell you if she wants too. There is no way I am crossing a prankster that is as good as the four of us put together.”

“Ooo, does that mean you _like_ me?” Sirius jumped about a mile, and not to be outdone, James and Remus pulled out their wands.

“ _Merlins Balls!_ What the hell Cam? Weren't we supposed to meet you in that abandoned classroom?” Sirius was still clutching his wand, which he didn't remember pulling.

“Yes, and when you didn't show I traced the path that you would most likely take.” Cam stepped out of the shadows, the silver glinting off her wand, which wasn't pointed at them but was out, just in case. “Just because I’m Slytherin, doesn't mean I’m stupid. Plus, no offense Siri, but I wasn't going to sit in an empty classroom to be caught when your friends didn't like that I knew something potentially dangerous.”

“Cam?” Sirius questioned, stopping her monologue.

“What?”

“You’re doing it again.” Sirius pointed out, lowering his wand, and hoping the others would take his cue.

“Right.” She was silent for a moment, “so, do you want to talk here, or go somewhere more private?”

“Private would probably be better,” James said, finally lowering his wand and putting it in his pocket. “I’m James, by the way… Maybe Lily has mentioned me?” Cam snorted.

“She never uses names when she talks about her crushes, most likely because she doesn't want me to figure out who they are and blackmail her until the end of time.”

“You’re American,” Remus said, stuttering aware.

“Wow, and to Moony goes the prize,” Cam said, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, if it’s privacy you want, we might want to move, the Slytherin Prefects are headed this way.”

“And which ones are they?” James asked, a gleam in his eye.

“Don't know, don't care. I just memorized their routes.” She called over her shoulder. They stood there, in stunned silence before she flipped around and hissed “Are you coming or not?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They followed the Slytherin girl as she slunk through the deep shadows that lined the hallways. The portraits, normally so chatty, fell silent when they saw her. James and Remus were in awe and shared stunned looks with each other. Sirius, who already knew she was good, just rolled his eyes and followed her. He just wanted her secret on how he got the drunk portraits to be quiet.  After three staircases, two right turns, and three more left turns, three suspicious knocks on what looked like a blank stone wall, the three boys were ushered into a bizarre space.

“This isn't the Slytherin common room,” Sirius stated, going to the wall of glass where there was light filtering in.

“That wasn't a question,” Cam commented, sprawling in one of the overstuffed chairs and waving her wand idly at the fireplace. She watched as James went to the glass next to Sirius, raising his hand as if to knock. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“But you aren't, so I shall,” James said, tapping lightly on the glass. Cam dropped her head to her hands, and Sirius and James screamed and jumped.

“I told you.”

“What the bloody hell just happened?” James demanded, from his new position on the floor.

“The giant squid doesn't like when you tap,” Cam said calmly. She flicked her wand at the glass to clean off the squid ink, a valuable potion ingredient, but not the way she liked to get it.

“Where are we, Cameron?” Remus asked, sitting on the one couch that didn't look like it might eat him.

“Well, this used to be a meeting place for Death Eaters.” Someone gasped. “But I changed the code to get in, and charmed the room to reject anyone with the dark mark.”

“Why, you're Slytherin,” James said simply.

“James, do you really want to be on her bad side?” Sirius asked quietly, sitting next to Remus.

“Fair point, I rescind the question.”

“You get one take back, Potter. Next time, I won't be so nice.” Cam stared at the boys, Sirius was stretched out on the couch with his head in Remus’ lap, Remus was carding his fingers through Sirius’ hair, almost absent-mindedly. And James had flopped down in the chair opposite Cam with a calculating look in his eyes. “Flopsy,” Cam called quietly. A house elf popped into the room. She was better dressed than most of the other house elves, actually wearing what looked to be a doll's dress.

“Yes, Miss Cameron?” Flopsy said, her voice high and musical.

“Could you bring us some pumpkin juice and snacks?” Cam asked politely, not taking her eyes off James.

“Of course, Miss.” Flopsy popped out, but was back in a heartbeat, setting a tray on the table. “Will that be all, Miss?”

“Yes, thank you, Flopsy.” The house elf popped out again. Sirius used his position to snag two custard creams, and gave one to Remus. James just stared at the food as if it was poisoned, and Cam helped herself to a jammy dodger and a goblet of pumpkin juice. “It isn't poisoned, James. You saw her bring it.”

“How do you know a house elf by name?” James asked, grabbing a jammy dodger as soon as he saw her take a bit.

“My father was a Hufflepuff, and house elves live particularly long lives. Why, don't you know any house elves by name?”

“Well yes, but I’m not a Sl…” he wisely trailed off, or maybe it was the glares from Sirius and Remus that made him stop.

“Perhaps you should refrain from talking, James,” Remus suggested. James shot him a wounded glare but stayed silent. “Why were you and Sirius meeting, Cameron?”

“I wanted to meet with you and propose a joint pranking for the Farewell Feast.”

“That could be fun,” Sirius admitted. James made a noise, and they all turned to look at him.

“If it isn't something about how horrible my house is, you may speak,” Cam said, nibbling on her biscuit.

“Floating, charmed mistletoe, that traps you!” James shouted as if staying silent had actually built up and he had to let it all out in one sentence. Cam thought about the ramifications before shaking her head.

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” She said, grimacing at all the horrible combinations.

“I agree with Cameron,” Remus said, looking a little green.

“I abstain from voting, only because James would kill me if I voted another way then yes,” Sirius commented, reaching for another custard cream.

“You guys take all the fun out of it,” James whined, although Cam could tell, the boy was planning payback for the no votes. “However, a joint prank might be fun.”

“As long as I don't have to work with you alone, I’m fine,” Cam stated, draining the rest of her pumpkin juice.

“You can work with me, or Remus. Petey might trip over himself if you speak to him when he is alone.” Sirius said, yawning. “Where is this room, anyway?”

“Same hallway as Potions, but the opposite direction from where the stairwell is to get to the Slytherin common room.”

“Ok, it shouldn't be too hard to get back to the common room, do those Prefects come by here soon?” Cam looked at her watch.

“They are up in the Astronomy tower right now. You’ll be clear for the next fifteen minutes or so.”

“Then we should be leaving,” Remus said, nudging Sirius to get off his lap. The three boys wandered to where they came in, staring at the blank wall. “How do we get out, Cameron?”

“Oh, just say ‘Mischief Managed’ and it turns translucent from this side and you can go out.”

“‘Mischief Managed’, I like that,” James commented as the wall faded.

“Aren't you coming?” Sirius asked, seeing Cam was still sprawled in her chair.

“Nah, I have a good thirty minutes until they start wondering where I am.” She said, lazily levitating another log into the fire.

“Oh, good night then,” Remus said, always the gentleman. James dragged the two other boys out of the room. Cam watched as the wall slowly became solid again. When it was, she sighed. She flicked her wand at the large tapestry hanging behind her, it flew to the side, revealing a large bed, a changing screen, and her belongings. Idly she wondered what her new friends would think if they knew that the rest of Slytherin house merely tolerated her. She brushed the thought aside as she moved behind the screen to change. She always felt a bit silly changing in front of the glass, perhaps it was because she had seen the merpeople that the other students denied. Cam fell into her bed and decided she was just going to rest her eyes, then she would do the Charm homework that was due in two days.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That obviously didn't happen, because the next thing Cam remembered was someone gently shaking her awake.

“Cami, you're going to be late for breakfast again.”

“But what about second breakfast?” Cam muttered sleepily, she smelled coconut. And after her brain processed this, she bolted up. “Lil, why are you in my room?”

“Because you told me your super secret password and I’m mad at Severus?” Cam groaned. She didn't want to deal with Lil’s drama this early in the morning, she just wanted the girl to come to her senses.

“Fine, complain while I dress.” Cam debated changing the password then and there, there was only so much a girl could take. But she knew Lil would be hurt, and she would never get into her pants that way.

“Severus was hanging around with those guys again, you know the ones.” Lil really wasn't the most eloquent people at times.

“The ones who called you a mudblood at the start of term?” Cam asked, digging around for a clean pair of knee socks, she was going to have to ask Flopsy to have one of the housekeeping elves clean her room, as she wasn't allowed to do her own laundry.

“Yes, those.” Lil sighed, making Cam’s bed with a flick of her wand before laying out on it.

“Then why are you hanging around Severus?” Cam asked, jamming her feet into her shoes.

“Because he is my oldest and dearest friend.”

“Lil, my sweet little redhead, if Severus was truly your dearest friend, he would tell his other friends to stop calling you a mudblood.” Cam looked up to see Lil wrinkling her nose, which Cam took as a sign that they were done talking about Severus. “Come on,” She said, grabbing her bag. “Weren't you saying that we were going to be late?” Cam grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her secret room, only to be stopped by something. Cam felt a shiver down her spine and looked up. “POTTER!” She screeched. She heard snickering from down the hall, and blindly cast a Slytherin’s favorite curse, Serpensortia, which wrapped the snickering boys in a python's grip. She targeted the mistletoe with her remaining ire and burnt it to a crisp. The object, having been destroyed, no longer held her, and she turned to see James and Peter caught up in her snake. “You were really stupid enough to cross me,” Cam said, actually stunned. Peter opened his mouth, and from what Cam knew of the pitiful boy, he was probably trying to apologize. Before he could speak though, Cam had her Muggle duct tape out and taped their mouths shut. She had charmed the tape green, and that gave her a fitting punishment, or at least the start of one. She raised her wand, and their eyes went wide. “You should have thought of that before you imbeciles pranked me.” She waved her wand and charmed their hair Slytherin green. She dispelled her snake. And used a permanent sticking charm to stick ‘We did a no-no’ signs to the backs of their robes. “March.” She commanded, the boys hung their heads and began walking to the Great Hall. Cam put her wand away and linked arms with Lil. There was silence when James and Peter walked into the Great Hall, everyone knew that they were half of the school’s prankster team. The whispering started when they noticed the green hair, after all, color changing was Cam’s signature.

“Ten points to Slytherin!” A Ravenclaw Prefect called out, apparently not everyone appreciated getting pranked.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.” A Gryffindor Prefect said, standing up and shaking his head in dismay as he left the hall. Cam walked to the head of the Slytherin table and gave a deep bow. And the table erupted in cheers.

Perhaps they didn't hate her after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 has been posted! Again, writing was easier than posting, hopefully, it will get easier with time.  
> Comments and kudos are welcome, if you like it, let me know!  
> See you next week with chapter 3! Thank you tons for reading!  
> Oh! Huge thank you to all my readers, plus a hug to my first commenter, Apollo!


	3. The Best Part Was, They Didn’t Even Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanagin planning, and Remus gets some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And without further ado, here's chapter 3! Happy reading!

Two days later Sirius was sitting with Cam detailing plans for the great feast that would occur before most of the students went home for the holidays. Cam had pointed out that the reason they got caught was mostly because of their targets. But if they targeted all the houses equally, it would be harder to sift out who managed to do it. After writing a particularly nasty hex for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Sirius glanced at Cam. She was using her quill hand to push her hair behind her ear. The light glinted off of her piercings and he was reminded of something she said when they first met.

“Didn't you say that werewolves ignore Animagi?” He whispered to her. She glanced around the nearly empty library before answering.

“Yeah, why? You want to become one?”

“Not just me, Petey and James too.”

“To help…” She left it, she was a Slytherin after all, and keeping secrets was part of the package.

“Yeah, can you help?” Sirius watched her as she twirled her quill.

“Over the summer, I can arrange for a Portkey. Is there one of your houses we can all Floo to?”

“James, I’ll talk to him.” They plotted in silence for a few more minutes before Sirius had another question. “Is there any way to figure out what we will become?”

“Well… I could teach you the Patronus charm, apparently, it’s quite odd that your Patronus and Animagus doesn’t match.”

“Is that the only way?” Sirius doubted that he could think up a happy memory at this time. Cam tapped her quill feather against her cheek.

“There might be a reveal charm, I’ll write my da.” Cam scribbled something in the corner of her ‘Plotting Journal’. “You know, transforming into an Animagus takes at least a month, most likely more, correct?”

“Yeah, and we will probably have to stay with you all summer…” Sirius trailed off. Thinking Remus alone for all that time. Across the pond owl travel wasn't common.

“The only parents that could be a problem is yours, but that's easily taken care of. One of my distant relations is related to the Black family. Just mention my last name and that I’m Slytherin and you should be fine. My mum should be sufficient temptation for the Potters, she was the Chaser for the Montrose Magpies, and is still on their reserve team.” Sirius let out a low whistle, knowing that they were McGonagall’s favorite team.

“Petey shouldn't be hard to convince to go to America, it’s the transformation that I’m worried about,” Sirius confessed, drawing arrows on the page, rearranging the order of the spells.

“Have you done any research?” Cam asked quietly, as even plotting to be an Animagus can be seen as diabolical, and not in a good way.

“A little, something about Mandrake leaf, a potion, and a lightning storm.”

“That is the gist of it.” She turned her wrist and looked at the delicate silver watch. “I got Div’s in five, I’ll let you know what my da says.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was simple to stop by the Owlery after Divs, coaxing her tiny black owl, Athena, was a different story.

“Athena, just get down here! I need to send a note to da!” Athena was not impressed and flew to the other side of the owlery.

“Need some help?” A quiet voice behind her asked. She jumped.

“Remus!” She shook her head. “I didn't know anyone was up here.”

“James asked me to post a letter to his mum while he was at Quidditch practice.”

“Well, if you could get Athena to come down, that would be great.”

“She doesn't like you anymore?”

“It’s the cat thing…” Cam said in passing, fruitlessly jumping to try and catch Athena’s claw.

“Cat thing?” Remus questioned, reaching above her head with some owl treats. Which Athena, the traitor, hopped right down to enjoy.

“Oh, I guess Siri didn't tell you.” Her gaze flashed to the stairwell, pulling her wand she did a quick silencing charm. “I’m an Animagus, registered in America. So, it’s not illegal per se, but I don't want anyone to know.”

“Ah, so that is the secret that Sirius alluded to that will keep mine safe.”

“Well, it’s only fair. I know your secret, even if I knew it without being told.”

“He explained,” Remus began, holding Athena so Cam could attach the letter. “But I don't understand why, knowing what you do, you aren’t afraid of me.”

“Well, first, Sirius would box your ears for saying something like that. Second, I can transform… To da, you understand, you crazy bird?” Athena nipped at her fingers as Remus let her go.

“That really doesn't explain anything to me,” Remus commented, whistling for James’ owl, Barneby.

“Well, you see, Moony doesn't want to eat a cat, just the human.” Remus’ head popped up from securing the letter.

“You're telling me that I won't attack an Anigami?”

“Yeah… I thought you knew that, I mean it isn't a secret.”

“What more can you tell me?” Remus asked, gripping Cam’s upper arms, his eyes bright with excitement. Cam was taken back for a moment before realizing that he probably has never had someone who knew actual information placed in front of him.

“Well, if you take the Wolfsbane potion, you will retain your human mind when you transform.”

“Wolfsbane?” Remus enquired. “I vaguely remember reading something like that. It is an extremely difficult potion to brew, correct?”

“Only if your pants at Potions, I guess,” Cam muttered. “I’m sure Lily could do it, probably James and Sirius if they stopped competing for more than a couple of minutes.” Remus released Cam’s arms to give James’ owl the letter.

“You are reasonably strong, aren’t you?” Remus asked, stroking the owl, his back to her.

“I suppose, what do you mean?” Cam was confused but stopped thinking everything was going to magically make sense a long time ago.

“I mean, you'll help them if they plan to do anything too stupid, keep them from getting killed?”

“Oh,” Cam thought about her recent conversation with Siri, but didn't want to put her foot in her mouth. “Why would you ask me to do that?”

“Sirius told me that he was thinking about spending the summer with you in America. Since he ran away from home last summer, he normally spends them with the Potter’s, they sort of adopted him.” Remus was staring out from the owlery. Honestly, if she wasn't sure he knew she was there, he could’ve been talking to the wind.

“I didn't know that he ran away. His mum must be on the warpath.” A dry laugh escaped Remus’ lips.

“I guess you didn't hear the howler at the start of term.”

“I was probably late to breakfast again.” Cam cast a warning glance at the stairs. It wasn't likely for anyone to come up in this cold, but she couldn't help but feel exposed. As she was about to suggest that they move their chat somewhere more private, Remus spoke up again.

“They are going with you over the summer to learn something, aren't they?” Cam debated lying, Siri didn't ‘tell’ her not to tell Remus, it was more implied. “You're debating how much you can tell me. A simple yes or no will suffice.” Remus said, turning to face her. He was beautiful, in a tortured sort of way.

“Yes,” Cam said simply. “If you would like to come, there is a place there that my great uncle used to use. If you know what I mean.”

“What are you going to teach them?” Remus asked. “Wait, don't answer, it will most likely make me angry, and Sirius will feel betrayed, it has taken him a lot to trust a Slytherin.” Cam snorted.

“It’s just a house, why can’t anyone else see that?” Remus gave her a sad smile.

“We need more students like you at this school.” That made her smile, after canceling her silencing charm, she followed Remus back down the winding stairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam’s father, Cailean, was nothing if not prompt. She had the answer for Sirius’ question before curfew, or what was supposed to be curfew. The return of Athena allowed Cam to send another message, which would hopefully be answered at tomorrow’s mail. Cam smiled as she looked over her Da’s response. She really did have the best parents. She watched Athena flying away through the quickly darkening sky. Tomorrow’s post couldn’t come soon enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Post was always a fun time, for first to seventh, it was always a little astonishing the amount of mail that was sent by post. Athena landed in front of Cam and began picking at her pumpkin bread. Cam quickly read the reply before scrawling Remus’ name on the outside. She pulled out the letter from last night that already bore Sirius’ name. She jammed them both in an envelope for Ro, the outside saying: “Ro, please deliver this to Sirius, Cam. P.S. I owe you 3 chocolate frogs and 2 pepper imps.”

“Athena!” Cam reprimanded her silly bird who was squawking at the Bloody Baron. Athena swiveled her head to stare at Cam. “Take this to Ro, please.” The other members of the Slytherin table were used to this by now, not to mention the last time someone interfered, she doctored their Quidditch uniform to change mid-match to the opposing team’s colors. Cam watched as Athena took a lazy loop around the Great Hall before landing in front of Ro. He looked up, caught her gaze and gave her a two finger salute, message received.

“Hey, Sirius,” Ro said, coming up to the Marauders.

“Ahh, the little McNamara, what can I do for you?” Sirius asked, taking a drink from his pumpkin juice. Ro had interrupted James, but it didn't matter much, Jamie was still lamenting over the fact that Lily hadn’t mentioned him at all to Cam.

“This is for you.” The boy thrust the envelope at Sirius. Sirius grinned at the front.

“Hey kid,” Sirius called before Ro could go back to his seat. Sirius tossed him a chocolate frog. “Don't tell her,” he said with a wink. The boy laughed before going back to his friends. Sirius stared at the envelope for a moment before turning it over.

“It’s not booby-trapped, idjit.” It read in looping script across the flap.

“So says you,” Sirius muttered. He popped the flap anyway and shook out the two notes. “Moony, here, from our secret admirer.” Remus glanced at him funnily but took the proffered note anyhow. Sirius popped the seal on his note and read.

“Cami, as you know a majority of the time a witch or wizard’s Patronus mimic their Animagus form, however since most witches and wizards do not wish to go through the arduous process of becoming a ‘useless’ Animagi, someone did develop a rudimentary spell to tell if one’s Patronus charm is accurate in portraying one's possible Animagus form. I will teach you the spell over break. As for the other matter, your mother and I are happy to help your friends in their endeavors, Love Da. P.S. make sure you treat your brother to something nice from Honeydukes for playing messenger. P.P.S. See you soon!”

“Huh,” Siri whispered softly, he passed the letter over to James as he felt Remus lean into him. When he looked over, Remus had Cam’s note clutched in his hands and his head bowed. “Moony?” he questioned quietly. Remus’ hands briefly gripped the paper tighter before shoving it in Sirius’ face. The wide looping script was definitely Cam’s mother.

“Cami, I am very sorry to hear about your friend, but of course he is welcome to join us over the summer. Uncle Edward’s cellar is still on the property, as are all of his protections. I believe he also left quite a few of his observation journals, your friend is more than welcome to read them and ask as many questions as he desires. Love Mum. P.S. Knowing my daughter, she just sent this letter as is to you. Please do not fear, I do not know your name, nor where my daughter met you. Your secret, should you choose to accept our invitation, will be guarded with the utmost discretion. I hope that I will get to meet you, and your friends, Sincerely Gavina.”

“Wow,” Sirius breathed. “Nice lady, I honestly thought James was the only one who hit the jackpot with both parents.”

“I can’t believe that I will get to talk with someone who understands and read through the thoughts of someone who has been afflicted like me.” Remus’ voice sounded a little watery. But Sirius chose to ignore that for the moment and just revel in the feel of Remus’ warm body pressed against his. They were completely oblivious to Cam staring at them from across the hall, a slight smile gracing her lips. They were going to get a very good Christmas present. The best part was, they didn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3 is up. Hope you enjoyed reading it! The next chapter will be up next week!  
> If you have any questions, let me know!


	4. Surprises will not be Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, a special guest, and Cam gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, here's chapter 4!

It was three days before the Farewell Feast. The babbling beverage was brewed, the house banners had been charmed, the ghosts bribed, or at least those that could be bribed. Cam had gotten Peeves involved, it seemed that Peeves had a soft spot for muggle made items, and Cam promised to bring him something after the break. The Bloody Baron, at Cam’s request, would not interfere, provided he was not allowed to get pranked. 

Remus had been able to charm the benches to belch when someone sat down. James wanted them to fart, but Remus nixed the idea, as he was doing the charm work. Peter was tasked with observation, it was his job to identify which individuals would most likely retaliate after holiday. James had an alternate plan that he hadn't let any of them see, not even Sirius. All five of them met once more the night before the feast, to go over the remaining details. Petey left first, claiming that he still needed to pack. James and Sirius left next, they still needed to get the babbling beverage to the house elves and ask them to add it to the pumpkin juice. That left Cam and Remus chatting about The History of Magic class they both shared, over the past few weeks, they realized that they had many things in common. And it didn't hurt that they lived less than two miles from each other. Cam had offered to let Remus ride with her family from King’s Cross so that his mother didn't have to navigate there and back. Remus had readily agreed. 

“Has James shown you his alternative plan?” Cam asked as they prepared to leave the empty classroom they had claimed for themselves. 

“No, has he shown it to you?” Remus replied, casting a nasty looking locking charm on the door.

“No, I just hope it isn't Lily based, or Snape. He’s terribly close to pushing her away for good.”

“Do you know why they are friends?” Remus asked.

“They apparently grew up close together, he’s the one who told her that she was a witch. But if you ask me, he feels slimy.” Cam confessed, shuddering. “Like his magic could go wrong at any minute.”

“Hmm, anyone else you have that feeling about?”

“Yes, but I don't think I should reveal who until I have some sort of proof.” Remus nodded and continued walking. He stopped short though when he saw a wand light headed towards them. It was accompanied by humming. Remus drew his wand, but Cam stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I know her.” She whispered. Cam released him and walked purposefully toward the light. “Pandora, what are you doing? Curfew is in a few moments.”

“Cami?” Pandora questioned, her face a mixture of ‘where-am-it?’ and ‘what-are-you-doing-here?’ Remus shook his head, and, not for the first time, wondered what criteria had to be met to be allowed to call Cam, Cami. “I was trying to find Mrs. Norris, I wanted some cat hair, I’m trying a new locator spell.”

“Pandora,” Cam started, her voice soft and comforting, not at all how it sounded talking to the boys. “If you find Mrs. Norris after hours, Filch will give you detention, and then you can’t finish your experiment.”

“Oh,” Pandora said, Cam’s logic burning through her experimental fervor. “I acknowledge your logic.” Pandora looked around the hall. “Do you know how to get back to Ravenclaw Tower from here?”

“Back the way you came, take a left at the first fork, up three flights and take the second right,” Remus commented from behind Cam. “Remus Lupin, Gryffindor.” Remus inclined his head.

“Oh.” Pandora was briefly surprised, she hadn't seen anyone else in the hall. “Are you a Perfect?”

“No, just unreasonably knowledgeable,” Remus replied. 

“Okay,” Pandora commented, turning around and walking (hopefully) to Ravenclaw tower. Cam turned her wrist and stared at her watch. 

“Three minutes until curfew, you good?”

“Yes, I’ll see you at the Farewell Feast tomorrow.”

“If not, I will be in the seventh car from the engine, middle compartment. All of you are invited if you wish.” Cam raised her wand, about to transform when she remembered something. “Oh, I will owl each of you Yule presents.” Cam smiled as she transformed before Remus’ eyes and bounded in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Farewell Feast was a rousing success, in Cam’s opinion. That was until she heard the charmed china at the Gryffindor table singing about Lily’s “silky auburn tresses”. She decided at that moment, that if James wanted to participate in their joint prankings, he would need to show her his plans. How she was going to convince him, she had no idea. Cam watched a low flying gravy boat singing about “drowning in Lily’s emerald pools” nearly clip Marlene McKinnon and grimaced. She was going to be hearing about this one. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, who hadn't caught Cam at the feast, hurried along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He had told the others which compartment, but having only his muggle mother to rely on, he really didn't want to miss the train, or Cam and her offer to drive him home. Having reached the seventh car, he paused at the middle compartment. He tapped gently on the window. 

“Come in!” A girl’s voice called. ‘That's Lily,’ he thought as he slid the compartment door open.

“Ah, Remus. Cami said you might come.” Lily said. She was seated opposite a girl and a small boy. The girl had ash blonde hair and was ruffling the boy’s chestnut tresses. 

“Is she late?” Remus asked, sitting next to Lily, the girl across from him snorted. 

“I thought you were more perceptive than that, Rem.” As she lifted her head, Remus recognized her. 

“Cam?”

“Duh, doofus.” She turned back to Lily. “Seriously Lil, we have got to invest in some smarter boys.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ro, Remus now recognized, piped up.

“No, you’re little brother material,” Cam commented, going to ruffle his hair. 

“Speaking of boys, is James showing up?” Lily asked.

“I told him what compartment, but…” Remus trailed off when Lily stood.

“In that case, I will take my leave. I’ll see you after break, Happy Christmas!” Lily disappeared down the hall, the opposite way that the students were boarding from.

“Do you really think they are coming?” Cam asked, folding a bit of parchment she pulled from her pocket. 

“No real way to be sure. James and Sirius are both going to the Potter’s house for Christmas. And Peter and his mother, well they always go somewhere warm.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, finishing the crane she was folding. She tapped it once with her wand and the paper crane began to fly, it left the compartment and flew in the direction Lily escaped to.

“What was that?” Remus asked, scooting closer to the window, scanning the crowd for Sirius.

“An apology, I was unable to inform Lily before you arrived. I really would prefer not to be the subject of her ire. I was explaining that James kept the singing china a secret.” Cam sighed. “I’m not sure she will believe me though.”

“They are coming,” Ro commented, looking up from his book and toward the door.

“Why’d you have to do that, Ro?” Sirius exclaimed, poking his head around the corner.

“Because I value my life,” He said calmly, turning the page and going back to his book. 

“Aww,” James said, completely ignoring the way Sirius was draping himself over Remus. Cam watched as James pushed Sirius’ feet off the bench to make room for himself, she amended her previous statement. Not ignoring, used to it then. 

“Where’s Peter?” Remus asked, fighting his way through Sirius’ hair, which had escaped its ribbon again. 

“Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes asked him to sit with them,” James replied, taking out one of his many Quidditch magazines. 

“I thought… they were… you know?” Cam asked cryptically, catching Siri’s eye.

“Yea, me too,” Siri replied, propping his feet next to Ro. 

“If you mean knocking boots,” Ro started, turning another page in his book. “They are, but they don't want anyone to realize, so they try not to be alone when they are in public.” Cam’s gaze softened as she looked at her brother.

“When did you get so wise?”

“Somewhere between V and X,” Ro stated. Cam burst out laughing, while the three boys just looked confused. “It’s an old family joke,” Ro explained, seeing the confused expressions.

“Is this car full?” The boy in the doorway froze as eight out of ten eyes stared at him.

“One seat left, Ty. You're in luck!” Cam said, leaning over Ro to push Siri’s feet to the floor. Before Tyler could fully enter the car, James held out his hand.

“Wait, what house?” Tyler opened his mouth to answer.

“No, don't answer Ty,” Cam said, standing. “Potter, there are so many things wrong with that question, I don't know where to start. So, let’s just go with: this was my car first, I invited you, if you don't like who is here, you can find another compartment.”

“Cam, chill,” Tyler said, knocking James’ hand aside and sitting next to Ro. “I’m a Hufflepuff, dude, you can chillax.”

“The statement stands, Potter. I’m Slytherin, not the spawn of evil.”

“Cami,” Ro called quietly. “You need to put your wand down.” Cam looked down at her wand and saw that it was sparking, responding to her ire, no doubt. She took a deep breath and put her wand back in her arm sheath. She sat down, scratched the back of her head and turned to Remus. She felt a small flush of embarrassment staining her cheeks, but she wasn't apologizing, no way no how.

“So, is it just you and your mum for Christmas?” Remus coughed a little at the dramatic change of subject but was glad to have something to focus on besides James’ shocked face. Remus wasn't sure that anyone had ever called James out for his prejudices before, and while sometimes he wished he would have, at the same time he didn't want to lose his friends, for where James went, so did the group. 

“Umm, yes. Mum and Dad split a while ago.” Remus gave her a look, and Cam suddenly knew why his dad left. That didn't make it right, by any stretch of the imagination, but with Ro and Ty in the compartment, she wasn't going to say how wrong she thought it was. 

“Mum and I have a traditional Muggle Christmas,” Remus continued as if he couldn't feel the six eyes staring at him. (Ty and Ro were both engrossed in their books.)

“Remus, you and your mum are more than welcome to join our Christmas,” Ro stated, clearly not  that engrossed in his book. Remus looked very embarrassed and was moving to hide his face in the closest and most convenient place, which happened to be Sirius’ shoulder, however, when he realized where his face was headed, Remus put a halt on his movements.

“Thank you for the invitation, Ro, but we couldn't possibly…”

“Of course you can.” Cam interrupted. “It’s just the four of us. Most of our family has moved to America for the duration of the war.”

“If you are sure…” Remus may be a werewolf, but he could be quite the pushover as a human, especially when met with the superior force of the McNamara siblings.

“Yes, in fact, we insist. You are formally invited to McNamara Christmas.” Cam concluded. Sirius, who had been surreptitiously watching the boy next to him, decided that his beloved Moony needed a break from the spotlight. 

“Remus said you got us presents?” Siri asked, bouncing in his seat a little, and turning everyone’s attention away from Remus, who he could feel sigh and slouch back into the bench.

“Yes,” Cam answered shortly, a calculating gaze on her face as if trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

“Well, what are they?” Sirius could care less what the presents were at this particular time, but he also knew asking would provide at least a brief distraction. 

“You can't have them yet, Siri.”  _ Not that they are actually completed yet _ , she added silently.

“Oh!” Ty piped up. “Are they anything like…” Ro hit the poor Hufflepuff with a silencing charm.

“Thank you, Ro,” Cam said, sincerely.

“Of course, dear sister, I know how you hate when your surprises are thwarted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was easier writing than it is posting. Let me know if you have any questions! Or comments! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up next week.


	5. Eye Rolling and Intense Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling bonding in the heart of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my longest chapter yet... Enjoy!

The rest of the train ride passed quite pleasantly. James was (non-magically) stunned for most of it, apparently, Cam had really done a number on him. The only time he really woke up from his stupor was when Lily stopped by the compartment on her way out to wish them all a Happy Christmas. And that was only a mumbled “coconut… Lily…” To which Sirius smacked him on the back of the head and led him off the train like a lost puppy.

“I don't think I’ve ever seen James so quiet,” Remus commented, as he followed Cam and Ro off of the train.

“Serves him right,” Ro muttered. “Someone had to tell him he was being house-ist.”

“I didn't mean to break him.” Cam griped. “I know that most of the members of my house deserve everything that is coming to them, but honestly, he needs to start thinking, because blindly believing that every Slytherin is bad, and all the other houses contain no bad, might get him killed, and if there is a way I can stop that, I will.” Remus took was Cam was saying to heart, he wasn't nearly as bad as James, but he had caught himself moving to the other side of the library when a Slytherin student sat down near him. They passed through 9 ¾th platform barrier without any trouble and were wandering King’s Cross Station when a voice brought them all out of their thoughts.

“Ronan! Cameron! Remus!” a woman’s voice called, cutting across the dull roar that was King’s Cross. Remus looked up, his eyes drifting around, looking for anyone who knew his name, seeing no other students, he realized that it must be Cam and Ro’s mum. Cam and Ro, having spotted their mum, began walking in her direction. Remus hung behind the siblings and paid attention to the woman they were now speaking with. She was taller than Remus, but only by an inch or two. Her dark blonde hair was pulled away from her face by a high ponytail. Her black canvas jacket was pulled open enough for Remus to read Black Sabbath, the name of a popular Muggle band. Her jeans, in the popular style of bell-bottoms, brushed the tops of her boots that looked remarkably like Cam’s. Overall, she didn't look more than 30, even though Remus knew that it couldn't be true.

[A/N: Yes, biologically she could have had Cam at 16, but seriously ppl, she went to Hogwarts, come on]

“Remus!” The woman exclaimed as he got closer to the group. She threw her arms wide and pulled him into a warm hug that he was not expecting. “Cam-nan told me that you and your mother are joining us for Yule!” She said after she let go of him. “We will be delighted to have you both!”

“Cam-nan?” Remus questioned, looking to Cam and Ro for an explanation.

“Mum finds it humorous to combine our names when she is talking about both of us,” Ro said, as both he and his sister rolled their eyes.

“We tried to tell her that it’s not funny, but she insists that it is,” Cam concluded.

“Ahh.” Remus murmured.

“Nonsense, I'm a laugh riot.” Their mother insisted. She raised her hand to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. Athena, who had apparently been circling, came down to land on her shoulder and began grooming. “Do you wish to ride in the car, or do you want to fly to the house?” She asked the bird, the owl tilted her head to indicate that she was thinking. After a moment, she gave a small hoot and leapt off her shoulder. “Straight home, you hear me!” She called after the bird, shaking her head. “Never thought she was going to ride in the car, to begin with, so I have no idea why she decided to ride the train with you all.” She murmured. “Come on, you lot,” she said to the three students. “It never made any sense why I have to pick you lot up here, honestly, our houses are closer to where you came from than London is.” She continued, Remus couldn't tell if she was talking to them or herself. They were out of the station now and were continuing on to the parking lot by the time Ro interrupted his mother’s ramblings.

“Hey mum?” the boy questioned.

“Yes, dear?” she replied, weaving in and out of the cars.

“Have you even introduced yourself to Remus yet?” Ro’s mum stopped and turned to them with wide eyes.

“Oh, dear. I'm so sorry Remus, I just jumped you with a hug and I didn't even bother with introducing myself.” She giggled. “Never would've guessed I was a Ravenclaw with how scatterbrained I am. Let’s start again, shall we?” She asked, reaching a hand out to Remus. “I'm Gavina Glenloch. You may call me Vina, GG, Mrs. Mac, whatever you are comfortable with, dear.” Remus took Mrs. Mac’s hand and shook it.

“Remus Lupin, Mrs. Mac.” He said, smiling. “And the hug just surprised me. I don't get many from people who _know_.” He confessed, stressing the last word.

“That is ridiculous.” Mrs. Mac remarked, steering them to a large Jaguar in the back of the lot. Cam and Ro seemed surprised to see the car.

“Did Grandpa finally come over and tell you that you could have the car?” Cam asked, running her hand over the dark maroon bonnet.

“Yes, and he took the rust bucket to the states. Something about a collector.”

“Are we taking the auto-train back?” Ro asked, placing his rut-sack into the boot.

“Auto-train?” Remus quired.

“My family has a friend in the rail line, a squib, who tries to make it easier on wizarding families to get out of London. A few trains, around the start and end of term and breaks for Hogwarts, will transport cars for wizarding families. They go to certain major cities, which allow families, who don't live in London, the ability to see their children without having to use magical means.”

“Basically, our family is a bunch of paranoid magic users, who don't use much magic in the UK anymore,” Cam concluded from her seat in the back.

“What station will it take us to?” Remus asked, twitching in the front seat. He tried to get in the back, but the glance that the siblings gave him was almost palatable.

“Port William. But we have some time. I thought we could get your father some of those Muggle chocolates he likes.” Mrs. Mac said, directing her last statement to the back.

“That sounds good, can we go to the store next to the place? I need to get those things I mentioned in my letter.” Cam asked.

“Yes, isn't it by the thing that has those spinny what-cha-ma-call-its?” Mrs. Mac asked.

“Yes! And the floppy whose-its!” Cam exclaimed. Ro leaned forward to address Remus.

“They aren't being deliberately cryptic. They always talk like that.” Ro clarified.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Remus commented. “I was completely lost.”

“When we get there, why don't you take Ro and you two can pick up that thing for Uncle Eddie’s son, you know the blue thing with the spikes? And I’ll take Remus with me to the chocolate shop and he can help me pick out something nice for dessert.”

“Don't get the…”

“Demon German Chocolate, I remember.” Remus watched mother and daughter like it was a tennis match. Mrs. Mac maneuvered through London traffic like she was born to, and Remus could imagine that if she was this smooth on the ground, it was no wonder she played Quidditch professionally. They were soon parked a few blocks from the shopping district.

“Meet back at the car in two hours, that should give us plenty of time.” Mrs. Mac said, looking at her watch.

“Gotcha,” Cam said, turning away with her brother.

“Cami!” Her mother called, Cam looked back in time to catch the wallet coming towards her head. Ro caught the set of keys.

“Thanks,” Cam called back before dragging her brother around the corner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So,” Ro started after Cam drug him out of earshot. “What are we actually doing?” Cam laughed, and ruffled her brothers normal-for-now hair.

“We need to pick up last minute presents for Mrs. Lupin and Mum wants to get Remus something.”

“Was the Freddie thing real?” Ro asked as they ducked into the record shop.

“Freddie?” Cam asked, confused for a moment. “Oh, Uncle Eddie’s son, he goes by Dickie now.” She dodged a man carrying a milk crate full of records. “Yeah, Mum wants us to get him one of those spiked dog collars.”

“So, he did it then,” Ro commented. Freddie, or Dickie now, waited until he was almost 19 to do the spell to become an Animagus. Longer than anyone else in their generation. “I thought he was never going to get around to doing it.”

“I know, right?” Cam commented, flipping through the records. “Even Aunt Kathy did it before him, and she swore she would never do it.”

“What did he get?” Ro asked, flipping through the records next to his sister.

“Blue Border Collie, thus the collar,” Cam answered, snickering. Ro joined in. Both of them tugging records out as they went. When they had finished, they had nine records. Three were for Mrs. Lupin, who Remus had already confessed had a wide taste in music, but didn't get out of Glencoe often enough to get the recently released ones. Two of the records were for their parents, who, while both loving the rock of the time, missed the jazz and blues of their youth. And the last four were for the siblings themselves, punk bands that they wanted to hear. They waited in the short line, after a few minutes Cam was able to slide the records on to the counter in front of the glaring proprietor.

“How old are you?” the proprietor barked. Cam, used to being denied service for her age and wishing they had time to go to her usual record shop who never questioned her, lied.

“16,” she replied, faking a London accent as well.

“An’ ‘im” Cam cast an eye back to her brother, who wisely had his hands in his pockets and was staring down at his shoes.

“11, you gonna let me pay or not?” Cam shot back.

“Three pounds.” The proprietor said stiffly, shoving the records into a simple brown envelope. Cam shoved three wrinkled one pound noted at the proprietor, grabbing the records in one hand, her brother’s arm in the other, and left the shop. Once outside, she let go of her brother to shove the records in her shoulder bag that her father had magicked with an expansion charm.

“I'm really glad mum gave us worn notes this time, remember last time?” Cam murmured to Ro.

“Are you talking about the time with the old woman in the clothing store or the overzealous bobby at the tea cart?”

“Either, both, they both accused us of stealing.” They walked down nearly a dozen stores before ducking in a doorway tucked between a tattoo parlor and a dodgy pub that had a poker game that anyone could join. Which Cam had done frequently over the past few years. The door led to a set of stairs that went up to a shop above the tattoo parlor. The shop was run by a pair of twins, one squib and one witch. Antoinette, the squib, had been a ballerina before a poorly hung stage light fell, killing another dancer, and severely injuring her. When she had healed, she swore she wasn't going to perform again. Her sister, Claudette graduated from Beauxbatons Academy but left the wizarding world to live in the Muggle world with her twin after the accident.

“Why are we here?” Ro asked, not having come to the particular store with his sister before. Cam cast a glance around before she answered.

“Because this shop sells items not usually found in Muggle London.” She whispered.

“And they will sell them to you?” Ro asked, following his sister up the stairs.

“Of course, mum introduced us,” Cam replied, matter of factly. She looked around the shop for one of the twins, they often didn't hear the downstairs bell go off. “Ms. Etienne?” Cam called out cautiously, the twins should know she was stopping by, she was sure she told them the date in her last letter.

“Cameron?” A pained voice called from the back of the shop. “Is that you dear?” Cam began hurrying to the back storeroom. As she pushed aside the beads that separated the storeroom from the store, she saw Ms. Antoinette had fallen on to the ground, her walking stick thrown far out of her reach and a mountain of inventory covering her from the waist down.

“Ms. Antoinette, what happened?”

“Gravity happened, dear child.” Ms. Antoinette replied. Ro poked his head through the bead curtain. “Ah, is this your little brother?” Not waiting for a response, she continued. “While your sister tries to help me, be a dear and go to the open copper tube closest to the front window. Call into it saying ‘Little Macks. Falling product. Help please.” Ro raced off to do her bidding as Cam tried to pull Ms. Antoinette out from under the mountain. Not more than 30 seconds after Ro had called into the pipe, there was a pop that told Cam Ms. Claudette had apparated in.

“See, this is why you should let me handle the inventory.” Ms. Claudette announced, brandishing her wand and levitating the whole mountain. Cam quickly pulled Ms. Antoinette out and handed her the cane.

“But dear, if you handled both the muggle and the magical inventory, we would never sell anything to the wizarding community because I don't know what most of it does, not to mention the conversions between currencies.” Ms. Claudette sighed at her sister. After a moment, a smile graced both of their lips and they were giggling. Cam concluded that this was far from the first time they had this argument.  After giggling for a moment the sisters turned to address the McNamara siblings.

“Cameron, you have excellent timing, as ever!” Ms. Claudette praised. “And this young man must be Ronan. Tell me,” she said, kneeling to be eye level with Ro. “What house did you get into?”

“Gryffindor!” Ro said smiling, switching between the wise-beyond-his-years brother, and look-at-this-innocent-face-I-could-do-no-wrong brother in a matter of seconds. Cam knocked her shoulder against him to signal that he didn't need the mask.

“Your mother must be proud, to have a member of the family in each house.” Ms. Antoinette chimed from the stool she was now propped on.

“I think mum was just glad that her children didn't become house-ist a-holes, like some people,” Ro replied, having dropped his mask. Ms. Claudette chuckled, sitting back on her heels.

“I was amused the first time your sister did that, I am glad that you can do it as well.” She stood and wandered over to the desk. “It will come in handy to you.” She shuffled some papers. “Antoinette, did we already package up their order?” Ms. Antoinette smiled.

“This is why you would be lost without me, dear sister.” Ms. Antoinette limped over to the desk, pulled out the second drawer and lifted a brown box tied with twine. Ms. Claudette glared at her sister without any heat and took the package.

“What do I owe you?” Cam enquired, digging the wallet out her mother gave her.

“Nine pounds, seven shillings.” Ms. Claudette replied, handing the package to Ro. Cam handed her a ten-pound note.

“Keep the change, mum said you should. Does this include that other item?” Cam asked, flatly refusing the change that Ms. Antoinette tried to give her.

“No, your father picked that up last week when he was in London. He said, quote ‘tell her that it can be a Christmas present’ end quote.” Cam sighed and shook her head.

“How much was it?” Cam asked, still slightly shaking her head.

“Four galleons and seven sickles.” Ms. Claudette replied. Cam narrowed her eyes at the shopkeep.

“All the other wizarding shops wanted ten galleons, why is yours so cheap?”

“Because I know how Muggle electronics work. Every other shopkeep wouldn't be able to turn it on. They just charm it to read the record. I charm it to work. There is a huge difference.” Ms. Claudette said, almost daring Cam to say something else. But Cam just smiled and moved on. She took the box from Ro and moved to the desk. She untied the twine.

“Will you go over the contents with me?” She asked. Ms. Claudette smiled, she knew that Cam meant no disrespect and that the question was born out of other shopkeeps mistaking Cam’s age for naiveté.

“Of course, my little serpent. Antoinette, perhaps you could show our young Gryffindor the new chess set, just be careful dear.”

“Me or him?” Ms. Antoinette asked.

“You dear, the pieces are charmed to attack individuals without magic.” Ms. Claudette replied.

“How curious,” Ro commented, following Ms. Antoinette deeper into the storeroom.

“Very well, dear, let’s see what we have.” Ms. Claudette unwrapped the package. “Here is the collar that your mother ordered, the charm will only be activated when it is removed.”

“What did mum want the charm to be?” Cam asked, studying the blue studded dog collar.

“Bark.” Ms. Claudette replied, with a twinkle in her eye. Cam twisted her lips into a smirk, thinking that it was a shame she couldn't be there when Dickie tried it on. Ms. Claudette pulled out four folding chess set cases next. Each was decorated after one of the four Hogwarts houses. “These are the items you owled me about.” Cam took the green and silver one and peeked inside, she smiled broadly with what she saw and closed the case.

“Did I send enough money with Athena?” Cam had paid for the chess sets before they were even completed, wanting them to be a secret from her family. She had sent ten galleons with Athena, hoping that it would cover the cost.

“More than enough dear, there is a gift at the bottom that covered the remaining money you sent.”

“Ms. Claudette! You didn't have to do that! I wouldn't have known you needed less if you hadn't told me!”

“My little snake,” Ms. Claudette began, smiling. “Your family has been our friends and best clients since we opened this little shop. Charging you at-cost is the least we can do.” Cam shook her head but smiled.

“And the rest?” Cam asked, the chess sets being the only reason that she wanted to go through the box, to begin with.

“The fountain pen your father requested, the photo paper you needed charmed, the deck of cards,” Ms. Claudette winked at that one. “And the perfume for Vina.”

“Are you sure all of this is only nine pounds and change?” Cam asked, repacking the box.

“I only do the charm work dear, you all supply the items.” Ms. Claudette replied. After Cam had placed the last item in the box, Ms. Claudette waved her wand over the box, and the box rewrapped and tied itself.

“Ronan!” Cam called to the back of the storeroom. “Time to go!” She proceeded to shove the wrapped box into her messenger bag. Ms. Antoinette and Ro came around the shelving to her left in deep discussion over something. Cam rolled her eyes, but otherwise patiently waited for her brother to finish his discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, posting is getting easier. Hopefully, you guys are still enjoying this and not just clicking and running... but I don't know. Seriously though, any questions, or tag suggestions... Otherwise, I'll see you all next week. Same bat-time, same bat-channel.


	6. Sweets and Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding between Remus and Mrs. Mac, also some background info

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction that the siblings took, Remus and Mrs. Mac strolled towards what her husband thought was the best sweet shop in all of Muggle London. 

“Do you like normal chocolate, Remus?” Mrs. Mac asked him, careful to place ‘normal’ where she usually said Muggle.

“Yes, I find it quite enjoyable. Mostly, I'm sure because my mother is…” He trailed off, unsure of what word to use in this public setting. It didn't matter too much, because Mrs. Mac picked right up without the word.

“Ahh, so it was your father who was the…” She dropped off as well.

“Yes, we do almost everything the normal way.”

“Does your father come by at all anymore?” Mrs. Mac looked at him with a strong emotion that he had yet to name.

“He comes by on  _ that _ night, although I loathe to ask him. Mostly because it brings mother such pain, that and he treats me less than human.” Remus gasped at his last comment. He had never told anyone that, not even his own mother. Mrs. Mac smiled softly at his horrified expression. 

“Do not fret dear.” Mrs. Mac said, patting his arm. “It is not your fault that you told me your secret. Many people do without realizing, and no one can figure out why. Perhaps it is because I was so good at Divs.” Noticing his discomfort, she quickly changed the subject. “Tell me how you met my Cami, I'm positive it wasn't through Ro, from what I can remember, Gryffindor and Slytherin had quite the rivalry…” she trailed off as she directed him down a wide alley.

“It was through Sirius, actually.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the name had registered, she just hadn't placed it yet. “Sirius Black.”

“Oh, Walburga’s eldest. That’s good, he was such a sweet boy. I had hoped he would find a way out of that terrible family.” She continued on, under her breath. “No sense of the world, I always thought it was too much inbreeding, but they have a couple of good eggs. Like Sirius, and that girl, Andromeda. I think I heard that she had a daughter, not too long ago.” They popped out of the alley and started down the street to the sweet shop they were destined for. “I know this is somewhat out of the way, especially since we live so far, but Cai enjoys it so, and he has been busy this past week.”

“What does Mr. McNamara do, Mrs. Mac?” Mrs. Mac smiled softly.

“Oh, you can call him Mr. Mac, dear, he’ll get a kick out of it. My husband is probably the biggest opponent your father has. My Cai is fighting for equal rights in our community. He even has his own little division in the ministry.” Remus wracked his brain, trying to remember all the people that his father railed against, not that he was listening all of the time. 

“Wait, your husband is Cailean Macks? He was my hero growing up. Father hated him.”

“Yes, my dear Cai, he went by Macks so our children wouldn't get in trouble at school. You know how our community gossips. This one, dear.” Mrs. Mac pointed to the shop that had the white and red pinstriped awning.  Remus held the door for Mrs. Mac, who thanked him and smiled brightly. The other five patrons did not, however, and when Remus finally got into the store, Mrs. Mac stuck her head out of the closing door and yelled: “Thank you works, you bloody numbskulls!” Remus was shocked by her actions, but she just smiled warmly at him and continued into the shop. The smell of the shop was a curious mixture of bitter chocolate, raw sugar, and burnt marshmallows.

“GG, was that you screaming at by customers again?” The proprietor called from behind the glass-fronted counters. 

“I wouldn't have to yell if they learned simple manners, Heidi.” The proprietor was a hefty woman, who as Henry VIII would say, came from fine German stock. Her straw blonde hair was separated into two braided buns on either side of her head, it reminded Remus of something, he just couldn't remember what. Heidi’s eyes finally noticed him and they got a sparkle in them.

“And who is this delicious little cinnamon bun, you have here?” Remus could feel his face heating up. 

“Leave it, Heidi.” Mrs. Mac said with a sigh. “This is Remus, one of my daughter’s friends.” Remus watched as the proprietor’s lips turned down in a pout. It quickly disappeared behind a wide grin.

“Oh, well,” Heidi said, shrugging. “What can I do for you today, dear?”

“I’ll have two dozen of those sweets that Cai always gets, thirty-two ounces of licorice rope for Cami, two bricks of butterscotch fudge for Ronan, three of your special mix chocolate bars for Remus…” Remus started to sputter as Mrs. Mac turned to him. “What does your mother like, Remus?”

“Co-coconut…” he stammered out. She turned back to Heidi, ignoring his silent protests.

“A dozen coconut macaroons, the dark chocolate dipped ones. And…” She tapped her chin while she considered her options. “A dozen florentines, half dozen of those coconut lemon muffin things, eight ounces of anise twists, and enough dark chocolate peppermints to round to a full pound.” Remus’ eyes were steadily getting wider the more items that Mrs. Mac tacked on to the list. 

“Feeding the world again, GG?” Heidi said, smiling.

“You know me, never met a sweet I didn't like.” Mrs. Mac teased back.

“Just like in school,” Heidi said, still smiling. She had finished packing two bags, and was well on her was well on her way to finishing the third. Remus glanced around the shop before leaning closer. 

“You were at Hogwarts?” He whispered. Heidi laughed.

“Of course! I cater to those individuals who enjoy Muggle sweets, but have no idea how to handle Muggle money.” She explained, setting the third bag aside and starting on a fourth. “Of course, I cater to Muggles as well, but most of my business comes from the Wizarding World.” Remus was shocked, he obviously knew there were witches and wizards like Heidi, but it was more of an abstract idea than anything concrete. Remus continued musing while Heidi and Mrs. Mac kept chatting. 

“Is the family coming this year?” Heidi asked, placing the finishing touches on the fourth and last bag. 

“No, they are too scared to leave America. They even got their children enrolled in Ilvermorny, how they convinced the Head Mistress to do middle of schooling transfers, I’ll never know.”

“Doesn't that mean that they have to be re-sorted? I heard something about their houses don't match up to ours.” Heidi asked, moving to the register. 

“Supposedly their four houses are companions of ours.” Heidi sent her a questioning look. “It’s like this, or at least this is how Cousin Etty explained it; Gryffindor is brave, Slytherin is cunning, Ravenclaw is wise, and Hufflepuff is loyal. Right?” Mrs. Mac paused and Heidi nodded, tapping more buttons on the ancient machine. “Well Ilvermorny houses are more like potential job titles; Wampus is full of warriors, Horned Serpents are scholars, Pukwudgies are healers, and Thunderbirds are adventurers.”

“Because that isn't confusing in the least,” Heidi mumbled. Mrs. Mac laughed.

“You don't have to like it, it’s not like you are going there.”

“I guess you're right. It’ll be twenty pounds, even.” Mrs. Mac smiled and handed the woman four 5 pound notes. 

“Thanks, Heidi, I’ll be back when I send the kids off to school again.”

“Oh, don't I know it,” she commented, handing the bags over the counter.

“Remus, dear,” Mrs. Mac said, calling him out of his revery. “Could you take two bags?”

“Of course, Mrs. Mac.” Remus grabbed what looked to be the two heaviest bags and started towards the exit. When they were out in the bright sunshine, Remus turned to Mrs. Mac. “Where are we going next?” he asked, as they began moving back the way they came. 

“Back to the car, Cami and Ronan should be there or at least headed there now.” Remus’ eyes widened.

“It’s been two hours already?” He could have checked his watch, but it was a little difficult with the bags. Mrs. Mac chuckled. 

“No, of course not, dear. But our individual errands shouldn't have gone past an hour a piece, I only said two hours because I wanted a margin of error, Cami knows that. We have been doing this for a couple of years.” Mrs. Mac smiled, and directed them down the alley that would take them back to the street they parked on. When they rounded the corner, they saw Cam popping the boot from the driver’s side. Ronan was placing a bag and a box into the back. Cam saw them coming and made a ‘hurry-up’ motion with her hand. 

“Come on, dear. Nothing can be gained by making her wait.” They picked up their pace and they were soon placing their own purchases into the boot. Mrs. Mac slammed the boot and smiled brightly. “Let’s get to the train, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you next week!


	7. Embarrassing Conversations and Surprising Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning on this chapter, there is an awkward conversation about sexual orientation in this chapter. It's all good, just wanted to give you guys a heads up. And if you didn't catch it, this fic has a happy ending, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here you go!! Thanks for the kudos!!  
> This is kinda a short chapter, but it was honestly the only reasonable place I could divide them...

The train ride to Port William was completely uneventful. All four of them were absorbed in their books, not even paying attention to the scenery passing them by. By the time they reached Port William and were back in their car, the light was quickly fading. By the time they actually made it to Glencoe, it was truly dark. When they made it to Remus’ house, only the porch light was on, and it highlighted a piece of paper tacked on the front door. Remus got out of the car and moved to the front door, when he didn't go it, Mrs. Mac got out and walked up.

“What is it, Remus?” she asked softly.

“Mum had to go to her brother’s house. Her sister-in-law is having a difficult home delivery. It says that she hopes to be back tomorrow.”

“Go back to the car, dear. You’ll stay with us tonight. I’ll leave your mum a note.” Remus distractedly handed Mrs. Mac the letter and shuffled back to the car. Cam woke up as the car rocked from Remus getting in. 

“Wassup?” she asked, sleep choking her voice. 

“My mum’s not home, so your mum said I was staying with you guys tonight.” Cam wiped her eyes.

“Where is she?” Cam’s question was answered by Mrs. Mac opening the door and getting back into the car. (It just wasn't the answer Cam was looking for.)

“I was just leaving our address and telephone number.” Mrs. Mac said softly. Remus blinked owlishly at her.

“You have a telephone?” He didn't try to keep the surprise out of his voice. Cam snorted, which woke up her brother. 

“Don't you have a phone genius?” 

“Well, yes, of course…” Remus trailed off. “But all of you are magical…” When said out loud, his argument sounded weak even to his own ears. 

“Do you know how unreliable owl traffic is over the Atlantic? Not to mention the price if we want a fast turn around. It is merely simpler if we do some things the Muggle way.” Mrs. Mac said softly.

“Yeah,” Ronan chimed in. “Even if we have to wait for Cousin Etty to be home to answer the phone.” Remus just sat in shocked silence.

“Ro,” Cam chided softly. “We should be glad that at least one of our extended family is  _ trying _ to be considerate. Could you imagine Grandfather’s face in I had the misfortune to introduce a girl as my girlfriend, honestly it would probably be worse than you introducing him to a boyfriend.” Remus stayed in shocked silence in the front seat, Mrs. Mac was peeking at him occasionally. She had a feeling that her daughter’s soliloquy was leading somewhere. 

“Ugh.” Ro moaned lightly. “But at least it’s only Grandfather, I mean, look at Uncle Pat, how long has he been with Dave?”

“At least two years, dear.” Mrs. Mac commented, pulling into the McNamara family driveway. “And perhaps we should save the embarrassing sexual orientation discussion for when we don't have guests?” 

“Ehh, Remus is fine, Ma. He’s best friends with Sirius after all. Sirius is a bigger bi than Ro and I put together.”

“Buy?” Remus whispered under his breath.

“It means bisexual, dear.” Mrs. Mac explained, pulling to a stop in front of the garage door. “We’re home.” Mrs. Mac called out, somewhat quieter than usual, climbing out of the car before coming to the boot to grab the purchases from the sweet shop. “Come on, children, I imagine that your father has dinner at least started by now.” Cam and Ro grabbed their bags and packages from the boot and were bounding into the house as Remus came to the boot. 

“Mrs. Mac?” Remus quired, grabbing the two remaining bags from the sweet shop. 

“Yes, dear?” She responded, shutting the boot with a snap.

“What does bisexual mean?” Remus was staring at his shoes when he asked, but she heard him clear enough and gave him a soft smile that he couldn't hope to see with his eyes focused so intently on the ground. 

“It means that my dear children fancy both sexes, Remus.” Mrs. Mac picked up her bags back up and headed towards the house. 

“And you’re okay with that?” Remus was still by the car, but when Mrs. Mac placed her bags down on the stoop and turned to look at him, she could see the hope burning in his pale green eyes. 

“Of course, dear. But I’m sure you've realized by now that our family is unique, even by wizarding standards. To put it bluntly, the only thing that I wish for is my children’s happiness. Whether that comes from dying their hair or being in a same-sex relationship.” Mrs. Mac was fairly close to Remus when she let out a quiet sigh. “Their lives might not be easy, but at least it will be their own, and they will be happy.”

“Did you mean what you said about Sirius?” Remus asked. The change in topic was so sudden that it almost made Mrs. Mac’s head spin.

“Of course, dear, why?” Mrs. Mac feigned confusion on the outside, but on the inside, she had finally picked up Cami’s game, the clever girl. She was feeling out Remus for Sirius, bless her. 

“Do you think… that is… do you suppose…”

“Remus, dear, I'm sure you don't want to ask me that question.” Mrs. Mac said, interrupting Remus’ stuttering. “Why don't we have dinner so you can think about things?” Remus nodded, picking up the sweet shop bags and following Mrs. Mac into the house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ro handed the box to Cam and dumped his rut-sack by the couch before wandering in to see if he could help with dinner. Cam, on the other hand, took all the goodies up to her room. She stared at her ceiling and smiled, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of sage and cedarwood. A small hoot brought her back and she opened her eyes and flicked on the light. It was not Athena that greeted her, but her father’s wizened barn owl, Horus. She chuckled softly. 

“I knew it wouldn't be Athena greeting me.” She dropped the box on the bed before sliding the records on to her dresser. “Did Ro’s owl make it back okay?” She asked the owl, Horus hooted softly before bobbing his head. “Good,” Horus hooted again before flying out of the open window. Ro had a tiny white owl that he christened ‘Snowy’ when he got her. Most students treated their animals like pets, i.e. no intelligence. Cam’s family, extended included, treated them opposite of that. Cam often had actual conversations with the owls, it was minimized to mostly ‘yes’ / ‘no’ answers, but the conversations were something to do when everyone else was busy. Cam dropped her bag and closed the window. The temperature was dropping and she wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. She popped open the box she got from the Etienne sisters. Grabbing the chess sets she quickly shoved them into her closet, casting a curious glance to the hallway. Chess was something her parents bonded over, and Cam felt that these chess sets would be one of the best presents for her family, but only if she could keep them hidden. She dug out the charmed photo paper and felt through the remaining contents until she found a wrapped package. She sat down on her bed, which squeaked under her weight. She grimaced at the sound and tore the paper off the circular object. A card fell onto her lap along with a slim black, leather collar with a shiny silver plate on the front. The middle had a tiny snake charm dangling. She set the collar aside and picked up the note.

“Ma petite serpent,

This little collar is for you, specifically for when you transform. I have placed a few charms on it, the most important to you, is that it will change size when you transform. You can wear it all the time, it cannot be forcibly removed from you, and there is on or two low-level protection charms that I placed on it.

Please let me know when darling Ronan transforms, for it will be my honor to create a collar for him as well.

Tout Notre amour, 

Claudette & Antoinette”

“Huh.” Cam placed the note on her desk, buckled the collar loosely around her neck, and grabbed the box before heading downstairs. She heard a variety of noise coming from the kitchen and decided that dad hadn't finished dinner before mum came in. She stopped short when she came to the living room, Remus was curled in the armchair closest to the fire and was staring vacantly into it. She placed the box next to the huge Christmas tree, that he dad insisted on every year, and moved to kneel next to where Remus was sitting.

“Remus?” she quired softly. No response. “Remus? Is everything alright?” she asked a little louder.

“Hmm?” His head tilted like he was listening, but the vacant stare said otherwise.

“Remus?” she poked his knee, he jerked.

“What?” he sounded offended and slightly lost. Cam sighed and decided that walking on eggshells wasn't really her style, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

“No matter how long you stare at the fire, Sirius will not come through. We aren't connected to the Floo network.” Remus’ face started to turn a very becoming shade of pink.

“Who says I was thinking about Sirius?” He asked, sputtering a bit.

“Just an educated guess.” She said, shrugging. “You’ll see him soon enough.” She continued, getting up. “And if you really are that torn up, I'm sure Athena will take a letter for you.” She tried to ignore the way his eyes gleamed, boys really were stupid. She left Remus to his musings, if she were a betting woman (which she was), she’d say that he wouldn't send the note just yet. The kitchen was organized chaos. Spying Ro’s turquoise hair, she pouted. Her mum shot a spell at her, and she could feel the roots of her hair tingle at the color change charm. Cam’s pout turned in to a smile. Mrs. Mac was the one who started the hair color changing trend. And her own hair was blonde at the roots that faded down to peacock blue at the tips. 

“Cami!” Her dad cried from the stove. As Cam was watching her father crash and burn at making dinner, a very similar conversation to the one Cam and Remus had was occurring back in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting feedback, so thanks for the kudos and the comment!! See you next week!


	8. Standing Up and Safe Havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly painful conversation between Sirius and James. Just remember, it's a happy ending. I swear!

“Sirius Orion Black! For the tenth time, would you like jam with that?” James had been yelling at Sirius for a good 30 minutes, ok it was more like 5, but James would never admit to that. His parents had gone to a late production of some famous Muggle’s play. Something about a dream? James really didn't care, or at least he wouldn't have cared if Sirius was actually paying attention to the chess game. The exploding pieces weren't even entertaining anymore, it was more just pitiable. Sirius had started staring at the fire about the time they started the game. And stayed staring. It was excruciating for James to watch.

“What’s so interesting about the fire, I ask you? The only one who could possibly Floo here is Petey, as Cam told me her house isn't on the Floo network, and Remus isn't old enough to buy Floo powder yet.”

“I swear he was staring at me, James. Why was he staring at me?” Sirius said, totally ignoring James’ question, and instead posing his own.

“Who was staring, Sirius?” James asked, finally they were getting somewhere.

“Remus, on the train, he was going to bury his head in my sweater, you saw that, right?” James frowned and thought back to the train ride.

“Was that before or after Cam called me a ‘house-ist idiot that didn't deserve air in which to breathe’?”

“She didn't say that, and I hate to say, but she isn't wrong.” James narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

“Isn't that the same thing as saying that she is right?”

“No, one does not equate the other.” James’ eyes narrowed some more, but at least Sirius had stopped staring at the fire like it had all the answers. His hand was even drifting to a pawn.

“So, explain to me how Cam isn't wrong but isn't right at the same time?” James definitely did not want to have this conversation, but at least Sirius was talking now.

“Okay, but you aren't allowed to kick me out when I’m done talking, one your mother would be extremely upset, two there is no way for me to make it to Cam’s house tonight, so kick me out in the morning, yeah?” James frowned at this, kick his best friend out? The idea was laughable, but he was smart enough to not laugh, he nodded instead. Sirius sat back, trying to be out of striking distance before he spoke. “It has come to my attention that we favor some houses over others. And I’m not just talking everyone over Slytherin dead. When we were playing that pickup game of Quidditch, do you remember how you kept asking everyone their houses?” Sirius didn't wait for an acknowledgment. “And when they didn't say Gryffindor they had to show you the goods first, but Gryffindors automatically got on the team, and we got beat soundly because the only Seeker who came out to play was the Slytherin’s reserve and you wouldn't take her, so you put that poor little Hufflepuff who hadn't played a day in his life. And he took a Bludger to the chest because the other Beater was Ravenclaw’s reserve Chaser?”

“Yeah, so?” James was actually starting to see Sirius’ point, he could feel his palms getting sweaty, was he actually like those Slytherin Pureblood ass-hats? Nah, it wasn't possible, he was James Potter after all. Nothing like those idiots.

“And you don't see a problem with that?” James shook his head and Sirius sighed. “Ok, here’s what Cam said, and it makes a great deal of sense. ‘Judging someone on something a magical hat spat out is about as sane as judging someone for how pure their blood is. Neither gave them much choice in the matter. But if you are one of those judgemental mouth-breathers than that was your choice. It means that you looked at the world and said ‘Yeah, I like all the corruption and unfair advantages, how can I get me some of that?’” Sirius watched James when he was done with Cam’s little speech. When James didn't move or even change expression, he sighed again. “Look, your selectivity is the same as people judging Remus for being a werewolf, or my family judging me for not wanting to follow in their footsteps.” James still didn't move. Sirius sighed again, standing. “I’m going to bed. Tomorrow I’ll catch the train up to Glencoe. Cam said I could come and stay if something went wrong, guess she wanted me to have another option so I didn't have to go crawling back to Grimmauld Place.” Sirius trudged away from James. He was disappointed in his best friend, but a little proud of himself for standing up to him. Meeting Cam, talking to her, it made him realize that maybe he had rejected the Black family, but he was acting no better than they acted. He walked to his room and saw his bag still packed. He shoved some more muggle clothes in it and decided that maybe he should just take the Knight Bus. He hastily scrawled a note to Mr. and Mrs. Potter explaining that he and James had fought, and while they were still friends, he thought they could do with some space. He grabbed his duffle, jacket, wand, and left quietly out the back door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, that he didn't realize that Sirius was gone until two hours later when he went to look for him. Silently cursing himself he raced to his father’s study to borrow his father’s owl, Hermes. Quickly penning a missive to Cam. He gave it to the owl, before opening the window.

“Cameron McNamara, Glencoe, Scotland. Fly fast, Hermes.” The owl took off. While it really wasn't necessary to give the owl the information verbally, Hermes always flew faster when he did. James sat down at his father’s desk to await the reply. Which was where his parents found him later, fast asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam was in her bedroom when Hermes tapped on the window. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, Lily was normally the only one to send letters, and it couldn't be her due to the hour. Opening the window, the owl hopped in. She automatically gave him an owl treat as she took the letter. She popped the seal and skimmed it.

“Damn wankers,” she breathed. “How on earth they didn't self-implode before they met me, I’ll never know.” She pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and penned a short acknowledgment. No sooner had the owl made off with the letter when a knock was heard at the front door. Cam beat it down the stairs. Family policy was to not answer the door after dark unless company was expected. And Cam knew her mum would forgive her, just this once.

“Cami?” her mum questioned, as she raced down the stairs. “Who on earth is that?” Cam put her fingers to her lips and pointed down the hall to where Mr. Mac, Remus, and Ronan were discussing Mr. Mac’s ongoing work with the Ministry. She pulled her hand away and mouthed ‘Sirius’ to her mum. Mrs. Mac nodded before pointing upstairs and forming the letter ‘C’ with her other hand. [Meaning that Cam could stash Sirius in her room.]

Cam nodded, Remus was going to be bunking on Ronan’s floor tonight, as the guest bedroom had recently been repurposed as an adjunct library, they kept collecting books. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head out with her fingers to her lips. Sirius, somewhat taken aback by this mode of answering, stayed silent. Cam removed her finger and crooked it inwards, opening the door a little wider as she backed into her foyer. Sirius again opened his mouth, but Mrs. Mac beat Cam this time with a waved wand and a silent silencing charm. Mrs. Mac waved Sirius up the stairs ahead of her, and Cam led them to her room. When they were in Cam’s room and the door was shut, Mrs. Mac turned to Cam.

“Write a message to your father, dear, and fold it into one of those lovely cranes.” She turned to Sirius. “Hello Sirius, I had hoped to meet you on a happier occasion. I imagine you've had a fight with James and didn't want to continue staying with him as you felt it an imposition. Well, I certainly understand dear, and you are more than welcome to stay here. Cami has this delightful trundle bed that we’ve never been able to try. You see her friend Lily lives far too far away, and her parents are Muggle, I would never suggest to them that she take the Knight Bus. My dear Cai was like that once, granted he was raised by two Squibs, so there was some knowledge of what could happen, but when it did, they were so dreadfully unprepared that he was almost raised by his extended family. But don't worry dear, as long as you need, you are more than welcome to stay.” Mrs. Mac stayed staring at Sirius until Cam touched her arm and handed her the folded crane.

“The silencing charm, mum,” Cam said.

“Oh right, dear me,” Mrs. Mac waved her wand. “It’s just like before when I accosted Remus with that hug. Poor dear was frightened stiff. Why on earth no one hugs that boy… Cami I hereby strongly suggest you give Remus hugs when you go back to Hogwarts. It’s not like Sirius would mind, and I’m going to go hug him now. That boy needs more hugs in his life.” Mrs. Mac moved to leave.

“Mum, the crane?” Cam said, pointing to said crane.

“Dear me,” Mrs. Mac touched her wand to the crane. “Never would have thought I was in Ravenclaw with my head in the clouds so much, would you?” Mrs. Mac left Cam’s room, closing the door behind her, leaving Sirius and Cam staring at her.

“Did she not cancel the charm? Cause I can go and get dad to do it.”

“No, she canceled the charm. I just needed a minute, your mother reminds me of a freak storm. Blows in, lots of noise, and blows out, but so incredibly nice that you want the storm to come back.” Cam smiled.

“Apt description,” she remarked and began the process of getting the trundle out. “By the way, we snuck you in because Remus is here.” Cam had to jump up and stop Sirius from going out the door. “And I’m pretty sure tonight was the first time he realized that liking both boys and girls were an option!” Her voice went up at the end in response to Sirius trying to shove her aside. But that made him stop. He actually staggered back.

“He didn't think it was an option?” Cam sighed, and resisted rolling her eyes. _Boys._

“My theory is that Remus has liked several girls, but the handful of boys that he’s liked, he was considered… flukes. Where you and I grab both sexes with eager hands and dance around, I think Remus is more afraid of the consequences. You and I, and to a lesser extent Ro, don't care about what anyone thinks, Remus? He’s a werewolf with self-esteem issues. I think he could deal with being a straight werewolf, at least he was half conventional. But a bisexual werewolf, he needs time to come to terms.” Cam watched as Sirius slowly sat on her bed.

“You like to give odds, I’ve noticed,” Sirius said, rubbing his face before dragging his hands through his hair. “Let me have them.” Cam thought about it, worrying her bottom lip.

“80/20, your favor. If you don't push. Not yet. I’ll monitor, let you know when the chips are in your favor.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that?”

“Ronan owes me a favor, or six.” Sirius shot her a questioning look. “I might be convincing Dad to let me teach Ronan with you guys. The Patronus and Animagi stuff.” Cam elaborated. “Besides that, Ro has a touch of clairvoyance, remember on the train? He just knows things sometimes. He can focus a bit but has to wait until next semester before he can convince Dumbledore to let him take the more advanced classes. I let him read my own textbooks, but he really wants to be in the classes with me. Thus the reason I’m convincing Da to let me teach him with you.” Cam shooed Sirius off the bed so she could continue pulling out the trundle.

“Ok,” Sirius conceded. “And the note?”

“That note detailed what James owled me, your arrival, and a question…” Cam paused as she was pulling the stuck trundle when it suddenly gave and she fell flat on her arse.

“A question?” Sirius asked as soon as he was able to and not burst out laughing.

“Whether to tell Remus you are here or not, he will, or at least should be gone in the morning provided his mum gets back.” Cam busied herself in her closet, pulling out spare pillows and blankets. “I mean they are coming over for Christmas dinner.” She looked up to see a question on Sirius’ face. “I know, it’s Christmas Luncheon in Britain, but mum got used to the American idea of Christmas dinner, and it stuck, we even have… get this, a Christmas Turkey, bizarre, isn't it?” She flopped the pillows at one end and began to spread the blankets out.

“Cam?” Sirius questioned, she glanced up from her task. “You’re doing it again.” A faint blush highlighted her cheekbones and a sheepish smile appeared.

“Oh,” there was a sharp rap at the door, followed by two softer taps, followed by one more sharp rap. “Ro, no company.” Cam translated, going to the door to let him in. After letting Ro in, she closed the door behind him.

“Sirius, lovely to see you again. Even if it is under annoying circumstances.” After greeting Sirius, Ro turned to his sister. “Father and I have decided that it’s best to tell Remus in the morning that Sirius appeared sometime during the night, after he fell asleep, obviously.” Gone was the overtly childish glow that he obviously faked for school. It was replaced by cool confidence.

“Ronan,” Sirius said suddenly, drawing the boy back as he was about to leave. “You should consider dropping the act at school. If you lose friends for it, come hang with us. But your natural persona will gain you more attention from professors and they can push Dumbledore into letting you take advanced classes. Don't hide your brilliance, the fact that you are in Gryffindor as opposed to Ravenclaw is you have the reckless gene, let them see it.” Ro stood with his hand on the doorknob as he digested everything Sirius had just said. And easy smile soon graced his face.

“I will take that under advisement, Sirius.” He was closing the door when his head stuck back in. “Your Animagus will be a dog, and you should seriously consider Padfoot as your codename. Good Night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter eight! I really hope you all are enjoying this story! See you next week!


	9. Muggle Cooking and Motorbikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda says it all for this chapter.

Sharing a room with Sirius was far less painful than anything Cam could have hoped for. He was content staring at her star charts, after a while, he even pulled out a notebook to make his own notes. When they finally turned out the lights, he marveled over the charm that her father placed on her ceiling that mimicked the night sky. She told him the plan for the morning, and he had one or two suggestions that proved he had brains behind his pretty face. Cam fell asleep deciding that it wasn't a horrible experience.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam woke with the sun, which was unfortunate as well as sad. Her ceiling did not change to reflect morning, the charm just became inert when a certain percentage of light was in the room. She was tempted to roll over until she remembered that both Sirius and Remus had spent the night at her house. She flopped her covers back, and took a minute staring at her ceiling before sitting up. She did some lazy stretches before noticing that Sirius was still blissfully asleep. She debated waking him, but decided to send her brother the pre-arranged note first. She wrote and folded the note into a crane before intently focusing on the paper. Doing wandless magic when her wand was nowhere near her was difficult for Cam, but not impossible. [Both Cam and Ro’s wands were in their father’s office, to be given back when they left for Hogwarts again.] After a moment, the paper crane disappeared. Hopefully, it reappeared on Ro’s bed and started fluttering its wings. Or at least that is what happened the last time they tried this trick.

“That was cool. But won't you get in trouble?” Sirius was apparently awake.

“Dad has given permission to Ro and me to do certain wandless magic in the house. He also informs us, every time we come home, that we are allowed to use self-defense magic. So we don't get in trouble. Dad is considered an “Authority Figure” by the Ministry.” Sirius was sitting up in the trundle with his legs thrown over the side, his pajama pants, either a gift or stolen from James, were covered with Quidditch equipment. His t-shirt was black with the words “I should care why?” emblazoned on the front. Cam, who went along with the Quidditch theme, was in snitch pants and a green tank top, was rummaging through her sock drawer.

“Come on,” she said, pulling on a thick pair of socks. “It’s my turn to cook breakfast.” Sirius stared at her before slowly following her down the hall.

“Without magic?” Sirius asked quietly, well aware that he was a guest and that everyone else was probably still asleep. Cam smiled. 

“We don't have a house elf, and my parents don't like to use magic for mundane tasks.” Cam moved over to the fridge. “Also, we got quite fond of American food,” she dug around a moment before pulling out bacon, eggs, and milk. Sirius stood in the kitchen, not wanting to lean on anything that Cam might need. He was familiar with the Muggle kitchen equipment, he had seen them at Remus’ house, but he was always shooed out when they were being used. “You just going to stand there, or are you going to help?” Sirius jerked, as he was trying to blend in with the background, he wanted to see what these Muggle things did.

“I get to help?” Cam raised her eyebrow.

“If you want to eat, has no one asked you to help before?” Sirius shook his head, but wandered over. “Well, then I’ll teach you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus finally wandered into the McNamara kitchen, he was met with an unexpected sight. Ro had informed him that Sirius showed up late the night before, but Remus certainly didn't expect Sirius to be helping Cam cook breakfast. 

“Ok, you can flip it now, just like I showed you.” Cam was saying to Sirius, who was at the stove.    
“Good, now wait a couple of minutes and flip it again to make sure it’s done.”

“Can I press on it?” Sirius asked as Cam moved back to the fruit she was cutting up.

“Yeah, but not too hard. You don't want the batter to squirt out.”

“So, not as hard as the bacon,” Sirius said, nodding to himself. Remus just stood there, watching the two of them move around the kitchen, in a dance of bizarre harmony. 

“Good morning,” He called softly, both Cam and Sirius looked over at him, and both smiled a bit too brightly.

“Breakfast is almost done, can you hit that button there three times?” Cam pointed to an array of buttons on the wall.

“Which one?” Remus asked, six buttons spread out before him. 

“The blue one,” Cam answered. Remus pushed the blue button and a high pitched whistle sounded. Supposedly only Animagi could hear it, but Cam watched as Remus flinched slightly. “Can you hear that, Remus?” Cam asked, setting her knife down, and walking over to him.

“Hear what?” Sirius asked, putting the finished plate of pancakes in the oven to stay warm.

“The button Remus just pressed emits a high pitched whistle that only Animagi are supposed to hear,” Cam explained. “I’m sorry Remus, I completely forgot that there was a possibility that you could hear it as well.”

“Don't worry Cam, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just unexpected,” Remus assured her. He sat down at the table, which had been lengthened last night, and watched Sirius, a small smile gracing his lips. Sirius had turned off the stove and was pushing the handle down on the toaster. Sirius turned in time to catch Remus watching him. He smiled in return and leaned on the counter. 

“Don't act so surprised Remus,” Sirius commented. A light blush spread across Remus’ cheeks. Cam smiled at the two of them, leaning against the counter, herself.

“Siri has been a great help this morning, I got breakfast done in half the time and he got to learn a new skill. After breakfast we will tackle the dishwasher,” Cam said.

“You have a dishwasher?” Remus asked.

“Dad said doing them by hand took too long, it’s the same reason we have a clothes washer and dryer too.” Cam shrugged and moved to the buttons again. “Remus, I’m going to hit it again.” Giving the boy a fair warning before she hit the blue button four times, holding it down with increasing intervals. 

“You can stop now!” Cam’s mum called.

“Then come down!” Cam called back. A few moments later, the McNamara family, plus Remus and Sirius, were enjoying breakfast.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half ten before Mrs. Lupin rang the McNamara residence, which Sirius and Remus found was actually named ‘The GlenLoch Estates’. Mr. Mac had since been summoned to the Ministry and Apparated. And Mrs. Mac had said something about the barn and wandered out the back door. So, it was Cam who answered the phone.

“McNamara residence, Cameron speaking.”

“Hello, this is Hope Lupin, I understand my son is there?” Mrs. Lupin’s voice boarded on worried. Cam automatically brightened her voice to ease Mrs. Lupin’s worry. 

“Yes, Mrs. Lupin. My mum didn't feel comfortable leaving Remus alone. So she insisted he spend the night here, would you like us to bring him home or would you like to come and get him?”

“If you could bring him, that would be agreeable. My tire got punctured when I was pulling into the garage.”

“Of course. We will be there soon.” Cam hung up the phone and wandered out back to look for her mum. In the barn, she found no Mum, just a hastily penned note floating in mid-air. 

“Cami, Cai needed me at the Ministry, if Mrs. Lupin calls, you have our permission to use your father’s bike, as well as any magic to keep you and the boys safe, same goes for Ronan. Don't forget your helmet. Love you more than Quidditch, Mum.”

“Well that is certainly interesting,” Cam mumbled. Note in hand, she walked back to the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys!” She called, slipping off her coat and stamping the snow off her boots. 

“Library!” Ro called back. She walked in to see Ro at their father’s desk, and Sirius splayed on the couch. 

“Where’s Remus?” She asked, handing the note to Ro and dropping into a chair.

“Getting his stuff, he heard you chatting to his Mum,” Ro said, skimming the note. When he was done, he handed Cam her wand from the top drawer and took his own. They both placed them in their arm sheaths.

“When’s Mrs. Lupin coming?” Sirius asked, flipping the page in the magazine he was reading.

“She’s not, I’m taking him.” Sirius put down the magazine and stared at Cam.

“How?” He asked, sitting up.

“Dad has a motorcycle that he taught me to drive last summer, Mum gave me permission to use it in her note.”

“First, can I come? Second, where did she go?” Sirius had placed the magazine back in its place on the coffee table, and Cam smiled when she saw that it was RollingStone. 

“Yes to the first, the sidecar is still attached. And she went to the Ministry, sometimes they call her in to consult on certain cases.” Remus popped his head in to the library.

“Where’s Mrs. Mac, I can’t find her.” Cam got up and straightened her jeans. 

“Something came up. I’m taking you home.” Cam turned to Ro. “Hold down the fort?” Ro nodded and went back to his book. “Let’s go.” Cam led the two boys through the house and into the garage where she tugged the tarp off her dad’s motorcycle. “Remus, can you open the door?” She asked, he nodded and set his stuff in the attached sidecar. As soon as it was raised, she wheeled the bike out. Remus lowered the door behind them. Cam grabbed her own half shell helmet off the handlebars and handed Remus and Sirius the ones that were laying in the sidecar. She mounted the bike before looking at the other two boys expectantly. “Come on then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, big hugs to my readers, especially the bookmarker that I totally missed (sorry). So a shout out to them. And also a shout out to my kudo-ers. So YAY! See you guys next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	10. Flat Tires and Origin Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots about Remus in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This chapter contains my version of Remus’ origin story. It doesn't really get graphic, but it does talk about what happened, and how Hope and Lyall reacted. Lots of feels, but wanted to warn just in case anyone has a problem.

The ride to the Lupin Residence was pleasant. It was a cold day, but not bitterly so. When they parked in Remus’ drive, Remus insisted that they come in and meet his mother, Cam was about to protest when Sirius answered yes for both of them. Cam silently grumbled, but knew that Sirius could feel her glare. However, he was right, going in would be the polite thing to do. Cam stashed the helmets, and Remus grabbed his bag. The house looked much friendlier in the daylight, or maybe it was because its owner was back in residence. Cam mused this thought along with several others as she and Sirius followed Remus up the walk. 

As they approached the front door, Cam crafted a mask. [Occasionally, she had to trick herself into enjoying mundane interactions, and this was certainly one of those instances.] By the time Remus had the door open, she had a faint, fake smile plastered on her face. Remus went in and held the door. 

“Mum?” He called out, there was no reply.

“She said she had to change a tire,” Cam commented, stamping her boots clean. 

“Ahh, she would be in the garage then.” Remus carefully set his things down and led them to the interior door of the garage. Cam shared a look with Sirius, Remus was practically glowing, and Cam couldn't figure out why. Sirius had met Mrs. Lupin before, and she was no prize… Maybe it was something her dad discussed with Remus last night in the library. Cam briefly shrugged to herself and followed Remus and Sirius into the garage. Where they found a curious sight, at least to Cam it was curious. Mrs. Lupin was in grease marred coveralls and was currently lying under her jacked up coupe. The flat tire to the side, as well as one above her, revealed that it wasn't just one puncture, but two. 

“Mum, let me do that!” Remus exclaimed, furiously rolling up his sleeves. Cam placed a hand on his arm and drew her wand. 

“Mrs. Lupin, if you allow me… I was given permission to use magic today.” Cam nodded to the tires, she wouldn't even try to fix anything else, but she had fixed punctured tired before. Mrs. Lupin looked a tad relieved and moved to get up. 

“That would be lovely dear, and you may call me Hope, all Remus’ friends do.” Hope smiled and moved to stand behind the three of them. Cam carefully aimed and hit the two punctured tires with  _ Reparo _ before resheathing her wand.

“You will still need to reinflate them, but they are no longer punctured,” Cam commented, she turned to Mrs. Lu…  _ Hope _ and stuck out her hand. “I'm Cameron McNamara, by the way. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Hope smiled and shook her hand in return. 

“Is your father or mother outside?” She questioned. “I heard a motorcycle drive up.”

“No, that was me on the motorcycle,” Cam said, releasing Hope’s hand and stepping back.

“How old are you?” Hope asked, narrowing her eyes. Cam narrowed hers in response. 

“That depends, what are you going to do if my age is less than it should be to legally operate a motorcycle?” Cam asked. Remus and Sirius just looked between the two women, not wanting to get involved, at all.

“Absolutely nothing, if you have access to the bike, one or both of your parents taught you and gave you permission.” Cam nodded, she liked this woman, she had a good head on her shoulders. 

“Fourteen, at least for a couple more weeks,” Cam admitted, fingering the hem of her jacket. 

“Mum!” Remus said suddenly, pulling Hope’s attention away from Cam and back to her son. “I have news! Cam’s dad, Mr. McNamara, offered to come over on full moon nights so that we don't have to ask my father to come anymore, isn't that good?” Cam couldn't tell if Remus was faking the brightness in his voice, but the news was good, so Cam didn't worry about it, much. Siri gave her a look, and she shrugged. 

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Remus? What does Mr. McNamara know about werewolves? Your father has been ‘studying’ them for years.” Everyone could hear her disdain for the man, but Cam commended the woman for not outright saying it to her son. 

“Mum, Mr. McNamara is Cai Mack!” Remus said excitedly. “One of the people fighting for equality for people like me.” Mrs. …  _ Hope _ (Cam internally rolled her eyes, there was no way she would get used to calling an adult by their first name.) Hope’s face didn't exactly light up with that news, but it did seem to unclench a bit, as though she was relieved. Cam had a distinct feeling that Hope knew exactly who and why her son was turned, something that Cam wasn't privy to yet, but with the glances Hope kept throwing her way, she had a feeling she would soon.

“Remus, why don't you go show Sirius that new star map that you were working on all summer?” Remus readily agreed and started back into the house. Sirius, however, getting the feeling that secrets were about to be dished, lagged behind. When Hope wasn't looking, Cam mouthed ‘later’ to him, and he reluctantly scooted off. Hope watched the closed door for a bit before speaking. “Is there some sort of magic you can do so we aren't overheard?” Cam grimaced and fingered her wand. 

“My instructions for when I'm allowed to do magic is very strict. The exact language is ‘any magic to keep you and the boys safe’. For example, I was able to fix the flat tire because I was afraid you’d be hurt, if you were hurt, Remus could be sent to his father, which wouldn't be safe.”  _ Not to mention what Siri would do _ , but Cam left that part out. “How about we use the Muggle way?” Cam asked, pointing to the portable radio in the corner. Hope looked over and a small, insignificant smile appeared. 

“I would imagine that you aren't Gryffindor, like my son and his friends.” It was said as a statement, and Cam decided what she wanted to do with it as she went to get the radio. When she had it plugged in by the door and turned on, she had decided. 

“Tell me what you know, or have learned about the houses, and then I’ll tell you what house I am.” Hope nodded her agreement, and Cam brushed off a sawhorse to sit on. 

“I’ve read all of the ‘history of magic’ books that Remus has brought home, so this shouldn't be hard.” Hope sat down on the lone stool. She looked deep in thought for a moment before smiling. “Actually, I believe I will just guess. Only once, and if I get it wrong, you don't have to tell me, deal?” Cam smiled, she was liking this woman more and more. 

“Only if you tell me your reasoning.”

“Very well.” Hope sat up straight. “You are in Slytherin House. And I know because you didn't tell me straight off. Gryffindor is too proud to let it stand. Ravenclaw would be too eager to prove me wrong. Hufflepuff is fiercely loyal to their house. Only Slytherin would want to know what someone thought of the houses before revealing their house.” Cam was… well not exactly shocked, she could tell Hope was smart, she had to be to raise Remus. But Hope was more than smart, she was clever, she was  _ cunning _ . Yes, Cam could see that, had Hope been born a witch, the Hat would have a fun time deciding if she would be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

“Bravo,” Cam said, bowing her head to Hope. “But I have a feeling that you wanted the radio on for more than guessing what house I belong to.” Hope sighed and shifted her weight. 

“Yes.” Hope paused, and Cam knew that there was no point in pushing her, they sat through a song or two before Hope spoke again. “I am under the impression that none of Remus’ friends know the circumstances under which he was … afflicted?” Cam shook her head and Hope nodded. “Then I will tell you, but please, tell no one else besides your parents and Sirius.” This time Cam nodded, if Ro  _ happened _ to overhear, it wasn't her fault. “My ex-husband is a man called Lyall Lupin. A more vile man, I hope to never meet. You see, Lyall wasn't smart like your da, he railed against werewolves while using his own name. And I suppose it would be one thing if he was single, but he had a Muggle wife and a young son.” Hope took a deep breath, Cam imagined it was to help control her anger. “When Remus was five, a werewolf that Lyall had particularly preached against Fenrir Greyback, broke into our house and bit Remus. Lyall, of course, was away. He was always away from the house on the night of the full moon, I put that together later. When Lyall came home, and saw, do you know that he actually tried to kill him? I knocked his bloody wand out of his hands and told him that if he harmed one hair on my precious baby’s head, I’d go to the Ministry and tell them exactly what happened. He packed a bag and left that night. Two months later, I served him with divorce papers, the technical reason I gave was desertion under fire.” Hope smiled, Cam smiled in return. “I suppose I’m telling you this so your father knows what he's getting into…” Cam sat on her sawhorse, and decided what to tell Hope. Cam knew that she wouldn't get into trouble no matter what she told her, so she decided to discreetly spill the beans, so to speak.

“In your perusal of Remus’ books, have you come across the term Animagus?” Hope closed her eyes in thought. 

“Yes,” Hope said, opening her eyes after a few minutes. “A witch or wizard who can transform into an animal, but what does this have to do with Remus?”

“That will become relevant,” Cam assured her. “For reasons unknown, nor readily published, it is a solid, forgone fact that werewolves do not attack Animagi. When they are in animal form, that is.” Cam glanced at the door. “You can't talk about this to anyone, Remus knows, it could cause my family trouble.” Hope nodded. “My entire family, sans my little brother are Animagus. Meaning while we are in our animal forms we can calm him.”

“Mother, father, and you?” Hope asked.

“Hawk, dog, and cat, respectively.” Cam elaborated, but she could still sense Hope’s hesitation. Cam internally rolled her eyes. “My great uncle Edward has been … afflicted for years. Everyone in my family knows that the only sure way to be uninteresting to a werewolf, is to be an Animagi. Every one of us, at one time or another, has read Uncle Edward’s accounts and testimonials. And every one of us has talked to Great Aunt Esther before completing our spell to become Animagi. My family has been doing this for generations, and if you still aren't sure, Remus will be with us for the whole summer this time, and there will be over a dozen witches and wizards who can transform. Plus he’ll stay in the bunker my great uncle had built to his specifications, he won't be able to get out once he's been sealed in. Remus won't hurt anyone on my watch. Plus he will get the unique experience of being able to talk to other witches and wizards about his condition without them immediately branding him a pariah. My parents already like Remus, and I think my little brother wants to pick his brain as much as Remus wants to pick ours. So, while I appreciate your concern, it really isn't necessary.” Cam, having said her piece got up, turned off the radio, opened the door, and moved just in time for Sirius to miss her and flat on his face. “Hasn't anyone told you that it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Cam asked the boy. Remus, who had been right behind Sirius as the door, poked his head in. 

“I don't think I was ever taught normal manners, Walburga only taught me to never talk to Muggles.” Cam noticed how Sirius didn't call his mother, mum. But she ignored that for the present moment. There were more pressing issues, mostly getting home and telling Sirius what she found out, but before she could make she could make excuses to leave, Remus piped up.

“I started the kettle, it should be done soon. Why don't we go back into the house where it’s warmer. I’ll inflate the tires for you later, Mum.” Hope smiled at this, and they all moved to go into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chess Games and Great Grandma Lucretia’s Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

Tea was pleasant enough, but to Cam it was tedious. Small talk was never her strong suit, and the energy in the house had turned anxious. Before Hope could insist they stay longer, and way before Sirius could accept, Cam made their excuses and had to physically drag Sirius out of the house. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam made Sirius sit in the sidecar on the way home. He tried to ask her about what Hope divulged to her, she dodged his questions, saying only that she needed to tell everyone at once. The snow held off until they got home, but as soon as Cam turned off the bike, thick flakes began to fall. She got Sirius to open the door for her this time, and wheeled the bike in. As Sirius lowered the door, she flipped the waxed canvas back over her father’s motorcycle. She could feel a shiver starting at the base of her spine. Whether it was the weather or the feeling something was going to happen, she didn't know. Cam let out a low sigh and waved Sirius into the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The found Ro in the same position they left him in. It was obvious he had gotten up at some point though, because he had a steaming mug, and a new book in front of him.

“You had a successful trip, I hope?” It was a statement, but Ro had asked it like a question. Cam flopped in, what she considered, the comfiest chair in the library.

“Well, we dropped him off, if that's what you mean.” Ro raised his eyebrow and Cam waved him off. “Have you heard from our wayward parents?” Cam asked, reaching for the teapot on the desk. She sniffed it before pouring herself a cup. Raspberry with a hint of spearmint, otherwise known as their house blend. After pouring her mug, she held the pot in Sirius’ direction, he brought his mug over. 

“Not since the letter you showed me from earlier, why?” Ro asked as Cam poured Siri tea. Cam wrinkled her nose and put the pot back. 

“Remus’ mum, Hope Lupin, told me the circumstances that surrounded Remus getting bitten, and I really didn't want to tell the story more than once.” Ro nodded as Cam took a sip. 

“Well, it would depend if this is a normal consult or one of those weird ass ones like the time those drunk players released the bludgers in London’s financial district,” Ro commented, placing a finger in his book and lowering it to the desk. “If you really need to know, you could send an owl… although the odds of the owl actually getting to them are close to nil.”

“Couldn't you send a Patronus message, like you did to Lily?” Sirius asked from his position sprawled on the couch, flipping through Rolling Stone again. 

“Technically yes, but dad told me never to send one to the Ministry, something about them wailing about misappropriation of magic or something like that. At this point, unless they contact us, we just wait.” Cam said, taking another sip of her tea. Sirius sat up and tossed the magazine back on to the coffee table.

“Ok, so what do you guys do for fun?” Siri asked, looking between Cam and Ro.

“Read, discuss random things,” Ro said shrugging.

“We play a lot of chess,” Cam added.

“Ahh, chess, now that's something I can get behind, will one of you play with me?” Siri asked. Ro wrinkled his nose, but Cam nodded.

“Play in the den, please.” Ro requested.

“Of course, nothing to disturb your reading,” Cam commented, smiling. As she got up, she tugged her jeans down.

“Last time I played with you, you sang most of Queen’s first album, something by Aerosmith, and a band I didn't recognize,” Ro complained. 

“It was AC/DC, and you are only annoyed because I won,” Cam said, twirling. 

“No, you didn't win, I forfeited because you kept distracting me. You don't do other things when you are playing chess! Chess is more than enough!” Ro huffed, drinking his tea.

“It is not my fault that I get bored. It’s your fault for not being more stimulating.” Cam stopped twirling to link arms with Sirius. “Come on Siri, I'm sure that you could at least hold a conversation while we play.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had only made their first couple rounds of moves when Cam got bored. The were playing with a Muggle chess set because the only Wizard set was very precious to Cam’s parents. [Yule hasn't happened, so the four chess sets in Cam’s closet don't count.] In order to stave off boredom, Cam first built an elaborate log cabin out of firewood in the fireplace. She then lit it with a Muggle lighter that her father told her came from Germany. That took at least three rounds of turns. After that, Cam amused herself by tossing Siri’s pawns that she captured, she had just started getting a jiggling rhythm going when Sirius finally noticed she was bored.

“So, what did your mum mean when she said ‘it’s not like Sirius would mind’?”

“That,” Cam huffed. “Mum caught on to my ploy last night and realized that I was trying to open Remus up to the possibility of dating you. Not that I’m surprised she picked it up, more like I’m surprised that she sized you up so fast, it took me at least a week to realize.” 

“Realize what, exactly?” Sirius asked, moving his knight.

“Queen’s Bishop takes Queen’s Knight,” Cam said, refilling their mugs. Sirius moved the corresponding pieces. “Mum realized that you wouldn't be threatened by Remus getting hugs from friends.” Cam looked at the board again, Siri had moved his Rook, leaving his Bishop open. “King’s Knight to Queen’s Bishop.” Siri groaned but moved the pieces. He stopped to consider the board. 

“Why on earth would I feel threatened? That's hogwash.” Siri looked confused for a moment.

“You picked up the phrase from Lily, who picked it up from her sister’s boyfriend.” Siri nodded and returned to the board. 

“He’s one of my best friends, honestly if I couldn't be secure enough in how much faith and trust we have in our relationship, how could I even hope to make the relationship cross the next step and become something more?” 

“You weren't making a lot of sense, but I understand what you mean.” There was another lull in the conversation as Sirius considered his options, which weren't many, Cam would beat him in three moves, five tops. Cam sighed. “Why did you call your mum, Walburga?”

“She isn't my mum, there is not a single maternal quality in that woman. The only way I am connected to that woman is I was unfortunately expelled from her vagina, other than that, I reject our association.”

“Ok, you reject her, but does she know that?”

“Oh, one day soon. She’ll burn me off the family tapestry.” Siri winced. “That’s gonna hurt, but I’ll survive. Can’t be that bad, right?” Siri asked, stupidly moving his Knight that was protecting his King. 

“King’s Bishop takes King, Checkmate.” Cam triumphed, Siri stared at the board.

“Ugh, rematch, now McNamara,” Siri said, resetting the pieces.

“You don't hear me complaining.” The first dozen or so moves in the game went quickly, it was only when it got to the point where Siri had to pause to consider the board that Cam became bored again. She eyes the dejected pawns for a moment before deciding that conversation would amuse her better. “So, was Remus’ over happiness earlier, fake or real?” Cam tapped her foot in a ‘thinking’ way as she studies the albums before her. She wrinkled her nose a bit but decided on a Fleetwood Mac record. She was setting the needle down as Sirius was considering the board and her question.

“Honestly,” he said, scratching the back of his head and flicking his raven hair aside. “I think it was about fifty-fifty. I’ve never seen Remus that happy, but I think that he is really excited to never have to see his father again. I don't know exactly what the man did, but I can tell you that there are no pictures of him anywhere in the house. Occasionally you’ll find a picture with an arm cutting in from off the picture, or there is one with Remus sitting on a man's lap, but the picture is cropped so you can only see Remus. I’d say it was odd, but Walburga had regulated paintings to the attic for telling her that her brooch didn't match her necklace.” Cam heard the tell-tale sounds of pieces moving and looked at the board.

“Queen’s Rook to King’s Bishop.” Cam lightly shook her head, smiling. Siri wasn't hard to play against, but he didn't complain she got bored easily like Ro. A trade-off she was fine with.

“The other side,” Sirius continued. “Is, of course, the situation in which in the fake cheerfulness occurred. He was probably trying to draw some of his mum’s attention away from you. He had two choices, have kittens, or distraction.”

“But wouldn't Remus have puppies?” Cam asked, her tone highly sarcastic. 

“Ha bloody ha,” Sirius said moving one of his pieces. “Your turn.”

“Queen’s Bishop takes King’s Rook.” Siri moved the corresponding pieces. While he was thinking she took a peek out of the curtains covering the huge front windows. The light was fading fast, which was usual for this time of year, but still… The snow had not stopped, and the car was well on its way to getting buried. “Wonder when Mum and Dad will be getting home.” She pondered aloud.

“I have the same question, but as it stands, perhaps we should just start dinner?” Ro suggested from behind her. She heard Sirius squeak and the sound of the chess board upsetting itself. Cam sighed as she turned.

“I believe I you are correct, dear brother.” Ro smiled and Cam followed him into the kitchen, leaving Sirius to clean up the chessboard debacle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you think Ro?” Cam asked lazily strolled into the kitchen behind her brother. Ro popped the pantry and considered.

“Great Grandma Lucretia’s tomato pesto linguine?” Ro suggested, getting down a canning jar. Cam hummed in agreement.

“As long as we can have Aunt Ester’s three bean salad,” Cam said, grabbing the corresponding jar. They had the water on the stove when the phone rang. Siri, who was closest, and Cam had shown him how to answer it before, picked it up.

“GlenLoch Estates, Sirius speaking.”

“Sirius, dear, could you get Cami?” Mrs. Mac asked, a tad shaken.

“Of course,” he pulled the phone away. “Cam, it’s your mum.” As Cam reached for the phone, he whispered, “she sounds worried.” Cam nodded and took the offered phone.

“Hey, mum, what’s up?” Cam forced cheerfulness into her voice.

“Hello, darling. No doubt you have seen the storm. The point being that Cai doesn't want us to Apparate in this weather, according to the Weird Occurrences division…” There was noise in the background. “Obviously it isn't called that Cai, I can just never remember the bloody name, anyway dear, they have decided that this storm is magical, thus we shouldn't Apparate. What I need you to do is go to the barn and open the chimney for Floo travel, we are giving you permission to use any magic you need to get there and do what we asked. Second, after you've done that, call over to the Lupin’s, I want to make sure that they are all right. Now, you and Sirius know Remus pretty well, if he gives the slightest indication that all is not butterflies and roses, I want you and Sirius to go and retrieve them.” Cam was about to ask how, when her mother kept talking. “There should be two or three brooms in the coat closet, they are my practice brooms, so they should work dandy for getting you there. Take one for Remus to ride back, and Mrs. Lupin will just have to go dutch with one of you. Got all that, Cami?”

“Yes mum, got it all.”

“Good girl, now give me back to Sirius.” Cam obediently handed the phone back.

“Now Sirius, after Cami gets back from the barn, I want you to call over to the Lupin’s, at the first hint that it isn't all wonderful, I want you and Cami to take three brooms and go over there. Now here is the most important bit: Sirius Orion Black, as your temporary guardian, I, Gavina GlenLoch, give you permission to use whatever magic you need to ensure the safety of yourself, Cameron and Ronan McNamara, and Remus and Hope Lupin, until such time where I or Cailean can protect them, understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Mac,” Sirius replied.

“Good boy, now let me speak to Ronan. Why don't you help Cami?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 11, in other news, PotC is a really good movie. That is all. See you next week, same bat time, same bat channel.


	12. Snow Storms and Broom Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly improbable snow storm, just roll with it.

Cam had just placed a stiffening charm over the snow when Sirius came out the back door. He was in his leather jacket with a red and gold scarf wound around his neck and a black beanie pulled low over his ears. 

“Can I help?” Sirius asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

“Not really, I’m going to transform to get there. I hardened the snow slightly, but it won't hold the weight of a human.” 

“Do we have a code name for you as a cat?” Cam cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“No, I haven't needed one yet, why?”

“Hmm,” Sirius hummed. “Did you ever have a pet cat?” he asked, completely ignoring her question in favor of asking his own. 

“There was a stray cat that hung around our house in America, why?” Cam was getting suspicious now, and colder. She wrapped her green and grey scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her purple beanie lower over her ears. 

“What did you call ‘em?” He asked.

“Puss-in-Boots, like the old fairy tale.”

“Puss, I like it.” Sirius smiled. “Ok, Puss, go get ‘em!”

“Merlins balls I hate you sometimes,” Cam said, shaking her head. 

“No you don't,” Siri said, smiling.

“Exactly, I don't, which seems to be the problem,” Cam concluded, a smile tweaking the corners of her mouth. She transformed into Puss and took off to the barn.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting a chimney back on to the Floo network was a little more complicated than blocking it, but Cam was able to do it in a little less than half an hour. Not nearly her personal best, but certainly a lot faster than the first time she did it. She was soon on her way back to the house, hopefully, Ro had enough foresight to hold dinner. She smiled at that thought, when did Ro not have foresight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys?” Cam called, hanging her coat by the back door and stomping the snow off her boots.

“Library!” Sirius called back. Deja vu washed over Cam and she smiled. Both boys were in the same position they were in earlier.

“Before we call the Lupins,” she started. “I want to tell you what happened when Remus got bitten.” She flopped in her chair and Ro handed her a cup of tea. She took a sip and spun her tale. 

\-----------

“He tried to kill him?” Sirius yelled, nearly ten minutes later. Cam shot him a look.

“That is what she just said,” Ro commented.

“Sorry,” Siri said, retaking his seat. “I just can't believe anyone could do that to their kid. I mean Walburga did some nasty stuff to both Regulus and me, but she never used a killing curse. Not even when Andromeda said she was marrying that Muggle.” Sirius carded his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you think mum and dad already know?” Cam asked Ro, that question had been on her mind since Hope had told her the story. 

“Dad might have known about Lyall Lupin, but I don't know if he’s made the connection to Remus and Hope. If he has, that's probably why he made the offer to Remus… Actually, I'm sure he knows who Lyall is and that's definitely why he made the offer. Dad is generous, no doubt, but what he offered to Remus is beyond his normal bouts of kindness, which leads me to believe that he has intimate knowledge about Lyall Lupin.” 

“Okay then, let’s call the Lupins, and see if they need rescuing.”

\-----------------------------------

“Hope, this is Cameron McNamara, I’m calling to see if you are okay with the storm?” Cam was glad that Hope had answered, Remus could downplay whatever was going on, but she had a feeling Hope would tell her the truth.

“Hello Cameron, the storm just knocked out our power. But we’ll be fine once we get the fire going.” Static crackled over the line. “Remus, you have to use the dry wood.” There was more crackling before Hope came back on the line.

“I need to go help Remus, thank you for checking in.” Cam was about to offer assistance when the line went dead. 

“Oh, this is going to be bleedin brilliant.” Cam cursed, hanging up the phone. 

“Going to get them?” Sirius asked, wincing. 

“Yes, but better still, she didn't give me a chance to tell her, and I’m fairly certain that the line didn't go dead because she hung up. So there is no point in calling back,” Cam shut her eyes and took some calming breaths. “Ro, I am giving you the task of telling our parents about Remus, chances are that they will get home before we get back,” Cam stated, opening her eyes. “Sirius, I’m going to have you carry the extra broom because I need to keep a variation of a ‘don't see me’ charm going just in case anyone spots us in this storm.” Cam sighed and rubbed her face. “This is not going to be fun.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Just in case flying on an unfamiliar broom wasn't enough fun, the snow still hadn't let up. Cam shook her head in annoyance. She tugged her thick green and grey hat low over her ears and wrapped her matching scarf one more time around her neck before tucking it into her beat-up leather jacket. She glanced over to see Siri doing the same.

“Ready?” She asked, mounting her mum’s newest practice broom. Siri shoved his hands in some gloves before placing a shrunken broom in his pocket and mounting his borrowed broom. After getting situated, he gave her a sharp nod, and they were off. As the crow flies, the Lupin residence wasn't far from GlenLoch Estates. And they arrived in a lot less time than it took them earlier. Luckily for them, Remus’ drive curved away from the street, so they could land on the porch without having to worry about being spotted by a passing motorist. Cam waited until Sirius landed beside her to knock on the door. It took a couple of minutes and quite a lot of muffled curses before Remus threw open the door. He looked shocked to see them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, before leaning out and looking at the pristine snow on the drive. “And how did you get here?” His gaze flashed to the brooms. “But why?”

“My mum is a very demanding woman,” Cam said, walking into the house.

“Ahh,” Remus replied, “say no more. I suppose you two came with orders to take us back to GlenLoch Estates?”

“You got that right,” Sirius said. “And we have no intention going back empty-handed. Especially when it’s something Mrs. Mac sent us for.”

“Yeah, so where’s your mum? You can both pack a bag, I’ll shrink ‘em, and we’ll be off.” Cam added. 

“Mum’s trying to figure out how to cook with no electric, I’ll go tell her to pack.” Remus was about to walk off before he thought of a question. “You did bring another broom, right?” 

“No, we figured both of you could ride dutch.” Remus blanched. “Of course we did, wanker, what do you think this is, amateur hour? We do know what we are doing.”

“Be nice, Sirius, I don't know if anyone is brave enough to ride dutch with you.”

“Ha bloody ha, you’re  _ so _ funny, Cameron.” Cam stuck her tongue out at Sirius, and Remus went to get his mum. Not ten minutes later they were both back, a duffle a piece. Cam had already enlarged the broom, so she shrunk the duffles and Remus stuck them in his inside jacket pocket before zipping his jacket up. Siri locked the front door. 

“We should leave by the back,” Cam said, handing Remus the extra broom. “Hope, have you ever been a passenger on a motorcycle?” A faint blush lit Hope’s cheeks as she nodded, before turning and leading them to the back door. “Good, you’ll be riding with me, holding on the same as you would if you were a motorcycle passenger.” Hope led them out the back, and Remus made sure the door was locked behind them.

“Why aren't I riding with Remus?” Hope asked, mounting the broom behind Cam.

“Because I’ve carried someone else on a broom with me before. It’s difficult to do, if you've never practiced it before.” Remus and Sirius were hovering, waiting for Cam to lead them. “Just hold on to my waist and try not to lean.” 

Flying with a passenger was not Cam’s idea of a good time, but she hadn't lied when we told Hope that it was better being her passenger, as opposed to the boys. The flight back took long but Cam didn't want to move too fast. When they landed softly on the snow in the backyard, Cam spied two sets of tracks leading into the house from the barn.

“I hope Ro started dinner, I’m starving,” Siri commented, leading the way.

“You and me both, dude,” Cam added, taking the extra broom from Remus. When they mounted the deck, the rear door flew open with such velocity it caused all three wizards to reach for their wands. 

“Remus! Hope! I’m so glad Cami and Sirius were able to bring you back!” Mrs. Mac, in her usual fashion, bounded out and gripped both Lupins in a fierce hug. “Dinner is just about done, I hope you like pasta!” Mrs. Mac spun, gripping them now in a sort of half nelson, half hug, and led them into the warmth. 

“She’s a hurricane, I’m telling you.” Sirius insisted. Cam stood with her mouth open and just nodded in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet affair, in as much as there hardly was a word spoken, beyond the usual pass this or that. As soon as dinner was done, and the dished were cleared, Cam forcibly removed Sirius and Remus, Ronan was right behind them on the stairs. They camped in her room, partially because it was closest to the stairs, and partially because everyone could sit on something soft, as opposed to the floor. 

“Did you tell them?” Cam asked, as soon as she closed the door. 

“Tell them what?” Remus asked everyone but him winced. Ronan nodded as he sat on the end of her bed. 

“Yeah, I just got done when you guys landed.”

“Tell them what?” Remus asked again, they all sighed. 

“Your mum told Cam the circumstances around when you became a werewolf.” Sirius started, taking one for the team. “She asked Cam not to spread it around past her immediate family and me.”

“Why?” Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I believe the intent was to make us aware, although, I am fairly certain that our dad knows what he signed up for, he’s been an expert in the fringes for longer than we’ve been alive.” Cam glanced at Ro for confirmation, and he nodded.

“Probably put together,” Ro added.

“But why would she try to scare Mr. Mac off? I thought she would be happy for me. I mean this is the best thing to happen to me since Hogwarts.” Remus had collapsed at the end of the bed Sirius slept in.

“I don't think she was trying to scare us, per se,” Siri started, sitting down next to Remus. “More like she wanted us to know what happened to you so you didn't have to tell us yourself, I still think that Hope’s main goal was to protect you. She just wanted to make sure that the McNamara’s could do that without potential harm coming to anyone.” Remus sniffled, and Cam elbowed Ro as he opened his mouth. She put a finger to her lips and pointed at the two boys who had been steadily moving closer. 

“You really think so?” Remus asked, still sniffling.

“I know so,” Sirius promised, looping one of his long arms around Remus’ shoulders and bringing him closer. “Hope is a  _ good _ mum.” He emphasized. “Besides, there are much more interesting mysteries to puzzle,” Sirius said with a smile as he used his arm to lay Remus back against his bed. “Like how did Mr. Mac charm Cam’s ceiling. It’s freaking awesome. It almost rivals the great hall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 12. I have noticed that the longer I'm writing, the shorter my break lines become. Also, I am letting you guys know that chapter 16 will be the last chapter I post in 2018, as Christmas and New Years both land on Tuesday's and I will be without a computer. Thanks for reading!


	13. Difficult Talks and Handmade Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the plot move in a forward like direction... I hope...

“I don't care how nicely he asks, I really don't want to see to him,” Sirius said, effectively ending anymore pleading on Cam’s part. It had been three days since Sirius had shown up on her front porch, and nearly that many days since he had talked to James, his self-proclaimed best friend. Cam was … concerned. And she was actively trying to prevent herself from being more than concerned, but boy was that hard.

“Siri, he says he wants to apologize!” Cam protested, waving the letter around. Sirius, eyes narrowed and full of suspicion, turned away from the brownie batter he was mixing. Over the past few days, he discovered that not only did he enjoy cooking and baking the Muggle way, but he was also actually quite good at it. He wiped his hands on the blue paisley apron Mrs. Mac gave him to wear and reached for the note.

“Really, those are his exact words?” Siri questioned, skimming the letter.

“No, he says he was wrong, and that he was listening to you,” Cam said, watching Siri’s eyes widen at the words on the page. He handed the letter back to Cam, chewing his bottom lip in thought.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him tomorrow, but I want to talk to your parents first.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Sirius chewed his bottom lip as he sat in the chair on the other side of Mr. Mac’s desk. Mr. Mac was sitting in his chair, a warm, bordering on caring, smile graced his lips. Mrs. Mac had her arm draped possessively over the back of her husband's chair, with a faint smile gracing her lips as well. At Sirius’ request, neither Cam nor Ro was present, which should have made this easier, it didn't. So, Sirius sat there, trying to figure out the words to ask what he wanted.

“You want to ask if you can stay for the rest of break.” Mr. Mac said, breaking the tension and causing Sirius’ eyes to shoot up from his hands. A question must have formed on his face, because it caused Mr. Mac to grin. “Particularly good finders,” he said, chuckling and pointing to himself. “People don't realize that that means everything, not just food and the like.”

“You are welcome to stay the rest of break, and you may even come here during Easter weekend, although, I think we should talk to Dumbledore and try to get them to have permission to fly here. It’s far faster than having to go to London. I’ll even fly up and escort them myself.” Seeing that his wife had gone on one of her tangents, Mr. Mac smiled and reached up to lace his fingers with hers.

“And next summer, and any other break from school.” Mr. Mac finished.

“Yes, dear, you are always welcome here.” Mrs. Mac added.

“And,” Mr. Mac’s eyes gleamed as he leaned forward. “If you ace your OWLS and NEWTS, I'm sure I could get you a job at the Ministry.” Siri started to smile, before stopping and biting his lip instead.

“What about Cam and Ro?” Sirius knew that the Ministry only had a select number of spots open each year, and he didn't want to take something away from his new found friends.

“You don't have to worry about them.” Mr. Mac said, waving away Sirius’ concern. “My boss’s boss has been scouting them for years. They want Cam to be a Ministry appointed healer and they want Ro, they just haven't decided where yet.”

“Are you … adopting me?” Sirius asked hesitantly because all this felt like something you would do for your kid, not your kid’s friend. Mrs. Mac smiled and squeezed her husband's shoulder.

“When your m…” She shook her head, smiling. “When Walburga burns you off that horrid tapestry, and if that's what you would like, then yes, Sirius Black, you can join our family.” Mrs. Mac came around the desk to sit in the chair next to Sirius. “And I want you to know, we aren't stalling because we don't want you, we think you are a fine wizard, and are immensely impressed with how well you turned out, especially with Walburga and Orion at the reigns, we really don't want Walburga to come after us. She may not be the current head of the Black clan, but most of the family support her.” Sirius nodded his understanding and blinked his eyes to try and dispel the moisture gathering there. Mr. and Mrs. Mac ignored this development.

“Why don't you go tell Cam that you've agreed to talk to James.” Mr. Mac suggested. Sirius nodded, and left the room, not seeing the kind looks that graced the parents' faces.

\--------------------------------------------------

Cam was busy at her desk when she heard her door squeak open. She was working on her presents for the boys, wizard photos, but instead of being captured in a camera, these were taken from her mind and placed on the photo paper. It was kind of a combo of the thing a Pensieve does and a photocopier, although Cam was pretty sure that most of Hogwarts had no clue what a photocopier even was. She had already done Sirius’ and Remus’ photos while Sirius was down with her parents. She was working on James’ (which was a clip from one of the Gryffindor games, if you squinted you could just see Lil’s red hair in the mass of red and gold. Sirius was still standing silently at the door. Cam turned to look at him and squinted.

“Why are you sweating from your eyeballs?” She asked, refusing to acknowledge the tears as actual tears. Sirius reached his hand up to brush at the gathering moisture.

“Huh?” he queried, pulling his hand back to stare at the damp fingertips. “I didn't even notice.” He wiped his damp hand on his jeans and wandered over to her. Completely ignoring her question in favor of asking his own. “What are you working on?”

“These are the presents I told you guys about.”

“Huh.” He commented, reaching over to pick up James’ freshly finished photo. “How are these different from regular wizard photos?” He asked, glancing at the back of the paper before staring at the flickering image again. Cam held her sign, she had already decided to be nice because it was obvious that Sirius was not doing too hot, but at the same time, it kinda hurt that he didn't pick up on the main difference himself.

“First, as you can see, mine are colorized,” she pointed to the red and gold Gryffindor stands. “Second, if you were to compare mine to a photo that a camera took, same location and everything, mine will still come out sharper.” Cam didn't bother to point at anything in particular, the entire shot was incredibly detailed. “And third…” she began, tapping the photo with her wand, “On the back, it has the date it was recorded, the teams, the scores, and the players' names with their positions.” Cam stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’d like to see Penelope’s Parlor of Professional Photography do that.” Siri glanced at her before looking back at the print.

“This is really cool, but how did you manage to get a camera in Hogwarts, last I heard Dumbledore had to ban them because someone’s Muggle family found a stack of prints and blew a gasket.” Cam rolled her eyes, which Siri didn't see.

“Dude, I didn't use a camera.” This time, Sirius actually stared at her. She waved him to sit down, and she sat back at her desk. “Some Muggles have an ability they call ‘Photographic Memory’, which I don't have but it’s the easiest way to explain. Photographic Memory is exactly as it sounds, you can recall any day at any time. I have, what I like to call, snap-shot memory. I can take a snap-shop, or individual photo, of one single event. I can then pull a copy out and place it on charmed paper. Which is charmed to take information with the image which is how it gets all the information that is recorded on the back. But now I actually have a problem.” Sirius handed Cam back James’ present, she stuck it in the drawer with Remus’ and Sirius’ presents.

“And what is that?” He asked, leaning back on his bed.

“I don't know what to put in Peter’s,” Cam admitted, wrinkling her nose a touch.

“You don't like him very much, do you?”

“It’s not just that, his magic feels off, slimy even. Like he's this close to selling us out. I’ve only felt this from witches and wizards who have been revealed to have the dark mark. And I know Petr doesn't have one, I just don't understand why I’m getting this vibe off of him.” Sirius let out a long sigh and rolled onto his back.

“If you repeat this, I’ll deny it, but I have noticed a fundamental problem with Peter, or maybe it’s a couple. He doesn't have an opinion until the rest of us give ours, and then he always goes with the majority. Also, sometimes, it’s almost like he doesn't know what emotion to show or what reaction to have, every once and a while he's just a couple seconds late, like he needs to see our faces so he can mimic them. I know what you mean when you say that you don't know quite how to explain it.” Siri looked over at Cam, who was playing with her wand.

“There isn't a doubt in my mind that we should keep an eye on him, but do we tell the others?”

“I’ve already voiced my concern to Remus, but I don't think James would believe us even if we had proof. James is of the opinion that Peter is small and needs protection. I think he would just see it as a betrayal. He likes Petey cause he’s a follower. Remus and I have minds of our own. We tend to put a kink in his plans.”

“And while all of this is completely fascinating, that still doesn't help me figure out what to use for his picture.” Sirius looked back at the ceiling.

“Do you have just an image of the welcome feast? Like all the food and such?”

“Yeah, but why?” Cam turned around to pull a fresh sheet of photo paper.

“The only times I’ve seen a genuine emotion on his face, it involved food.” Cam nodded, holding the image in her mind before drawing a copy of the memory out of her temple and placing it on the photo sheet. The image was mostly static, the only movement coming from the gently swaying jello mold, and the flickering candlelight. She tapped her wand to it once more to set the image before passing it to Siri for approval. “Yeah, this will work, normally we just all pitch together and get him some chocolate. This year though, James said he had it covered.” Siri handed the photo back. “Did you finish everyone else?” He asked, reaching over the side of the bed for his handwritten star chart notes.

“You four, yes. I did Ty’s over the summer. There was this really cool garden we saw in America that I thought he would appreciate. I still have to do Lil’s though. I’m torn, she really liked the one I gave her last year of me and her, but I wanted to go in the opposite direction this year and do a nature shot.”

“You could do that, but I heard her complaining that her parents have never let her explore London, so you could give her an image of that.”

“Hmm…” Cam hummed, while she mulled it over, she asked a question. “Did you decide what to do about James?” Cam decided on an image of New York, a large city in America, and pulled the image to the paper.

“Yeah, I decided I’ll talk to him, but I’m going to stay here for the rest of break.”

“Hmm…” Cam hummed again, setting the photo. “Are you coming back?” She asked casually, or as casually as she could. Siri went still.

“Probably, your family is better equipped to handle an additional member,” he replied softly and Cam smiled.

“Ok, let me send that letter to James then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week!


	14. Brownies and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is involved with some plan making

They didn't hear back from James until the next morning, Athena brought the note when they were cleaning up breakfast. It simply said ‘I will Floo to GlenLoch Estates at 3pm.’ Sirius read the words first, mostly because Athena was a traitor, but mostly because the note was addressed to him. When he was done, he handed it to Cam, who frowned before handing it back.

“Dad?” Cam called. “Are you going to the ministry today?” Cam’s father wandered out of the study with his tie undone and his vest half buttoned.

“Yes, I have a few memos to send, why?”

“Could you bring some Floo Powder home? James is stopping by and I want to be sure that we can send him back again.” Sirius snorted as he finished loading the dishwasher. 

“Of course, do we need enough for two trips?” He asked, looking in Sirius’ direction.

“Nah,” Cam answered. “I think we’re stuck with him.” She joked, smiling the whole time. 

“Very well.” Mr. Mac said, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “I should be home by five, and your mother said tacos for dinner.”

“Yummy!” Cam exclaimed, closing the dishwasher as Mr. Mac Apparated.

“What are ‘tacos’?” Sirius asked. Cam laughed.

\---------------------------------------------

Cam and Sirius were standing calmly in front of the fireplace in the barn. Well, Cam was standing calmly. She had already smacked Sirius twice for picking at his cuticles. She was about to smack him again when James tumbled out of the fireplace. 

“Ladies, calm down, I have arrived,” he announced, picking himself up off the hay. He looked around as Cam shoved past him to close off the fireplace from the Floo network. 

“Where am I, and where’s all the ladies?” 

“First, you are in my barn. Second, the only lady here is here is my mum…” She paused and actually looked at James. “Although, with that hair, you might qualify.” 

“Why am I in your barn?” he asked, trying, and failing, to get the soot out of his hair.

“Because my family is paranoid, here,” Cam said, handing him a clean handkerchief. “You might want to clean your glasses.”

“This way to the house,” Sirius said, escaping from the barn. Cam shook her head but pressed James to follow. 

“He’s upset,” Cam whispered to James. “And please don't push him into coming back with you. While I’m sure your parents love him, mine are in a far better position to take on an extra mouth. He feels safe here and he is starting to feel not like a guest, which I have a feeling he’s always felt like a guest at your house, which, honestly I can't blame him. He probably felt like a burden, which there was nothing you could do to prevent that, it just is what is.” James stopped Cam and her the handkerchief back.

“Cam, you’re doing it again.” She smacked him.

“Shut up, I’m feeling protective of him right now.” She pushed him out of the barn doors and into in cold. She glared at the back of his head and locked the doors like dad said to do. 

“Just right now? How is that any different?” Cam rolled her eyes and debated tripping him. That personal fantasy got her across the backyard, but she honestly didn't know how she was going to survive the next two hours. 

“James!” Cam hear her mother call. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” And like all the others, she came forward to pull him into a hug, but unlike all of the others, he stepped back. Actually backing up into Cam in his attempt to flee. 

“You’re … you’re … but you’re …” James stuttered, alternating his stare between Cam and her mother. “You’re Gavina GlenLoch of the Montrose Magpies! Arguably their best Chaser in half a century! I have your poster above my bed!” James was so excited that he nearly forgot to breathe. Cam just stood behind him, shaking her head. Her mum was less than impressed with his fan-boying as well.

“Ahh,” Gavina said. “Do you have the official version, with me in full Quidditch kit, or do you have one of the dozen or so my agent couldn't recover after the assistant coach went against my wishes and stole the lingerie shots?” The red color that James’ face turned told Cam that it was probably the latter. 

“The, umm… the one with you in full kit.” James finally stuttered out.

“I see you lie about as well as every other fan when they learn that the lingerie shots were not my idea. Is there anything else you would like to lie about today?” Mrs. Mac asked, “Because I prefer the truth being spoken in my house.” Cam could hear James swallow, and she held her laugh.

“No, Mrs. McNamara,” James assured her.

“Hmph.” Mrs. Mac said. “Why don't you all go into the den? I’ll bring you tea in a bit.” Sirius started walking before she finished her sentence. Cam smiled at her mum before pushing James into the house to follow Sirius.

\---------------------------------------------

By the time they made it to the den, Sirius already laid and lit a fire, and was curled up in the oversized monstrosity that was posing as an armchair. Cam normally had a permanent claim on that chair, but she wasn't going to make Sirius move, certainly not after the week he’s had. James looked around the den before settling on the couch. He was bouncing his knee in a nervous manner. Cam sighed and threw a handy pillow at his head. He sputtered and batted the pillow away, but at least the knee bouncing stopped. Sirius’ gaze was still locked on to the fire and Cam wasn't sure that she wanted to pull it away. She knew that this conversation was not going to be a fun one, and she had no desire to kick start it, well, at least not until her mum brought the tea.

“Cameron,” Mrs. Mac called. “Give me a hand with this.” Mrs. Mac was carrying a tray of tea things and had a plate of brownies that Sirius made levitating beside her. Cam grabbed the brownies and offered them to Sirius and James, who each took one, before dropping them on the coffee table. Mrs. Mac set the tea tray next to the brownies, squeezed Cam’s shoulder and left her to play hostess. Cam sighed, but poured the tea, a chocolate mint that went well with the brownies. Having spread the tea around, Cam flopped onto the couch with her own cup and brownie. She stared at the boys alternately. 

“Okay.” She said after a good while. “Who’s going to start?” She heard James take a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry I’m a mouth-breathing house-ist elitist.” This outburst cause Cam to literally pause, brownie halfway to her mouth. She recognized her own terminology alright. 

“I can't believe you gave him the ‘magical hat’ speech,” Cam whined, finally taking a bite of the sinfully delicious brownie.

“Which one was I supposed to give him? The ‘house elves are people too’?”

“No!” Cam said, “But… tell me you didn't lead with that one.”

“No, I led with ‘we lost Quidditch because you’re house-ist’.”

“And that didn't work?”

“No, I thought it was a sure thing too.” James felt very confused, and he had no idea what was going on.

“Actually, the Quidditch one made me start to see things your way. I just didn't want to admit it.” James felt comforted that he could still shock them in to silence and began to eat his brownie. One bite turned into three, which turned into him reaching for a second. Cam and Sirius starred. They weren't surprised that he was eating them, they had personally seen him carry out a ten-pound bag of candy from HoneyDukes and by the time they made it back to the castle, the entire bag was gone. So it wasn't that he was eating, it was the comment. But, of course, Cam couldn't leave the eating alone. 

“Like the brownies, James?” Being mid-chew, James just nodded. “Siri made them yesterday. We’ve been teaching him the Muggle way to do a lot of different things.” James raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at both of them. He had his mouth open to comment when the shrill ring of the telephone cause him to jump slightly. Cam spied Siri smiling at their friend as she listened in on her mother answering the phone. 

“Cami!” Her mother called, “It’s Lily!”

“Coming!” Cam called back. She snapped her fingers to get both boys attentions. “Behave.” Sirius nodded, and James gave her a shit-eating grin. “I mean it.” She reiterated before stalking out of the room and to the phone. “My lovely Lily, what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?” Cam asked when she picked up the phone.

“My stupid sister's stupid boyfriend.”

“Oh, what did Vernon Dursley do now? And who in the world names their child Vernon, ugh.” Cam added the last bit to make Lily smile, which she knew she did. 

“I know, right? Anyway, Petunia whined to Daddy and Mom about the owls coming and going from the house near the holidays because Vernon is coming by this year, and she doesn't want him to know. So, I called to ask if you could not send my present, and just hold it until term starts?”

“Of course, but I hope you know that your sister and her boyfriend went down in my own little chart of worth.”  Lily laughed.

“They are quite low in mine as well. Not as low as Potter, but low.”

“Did I hear my name?” James asked from behind her, Cam sighed and she heard Lily whisper ‘oh my gawd’ in to the phone.

“James, what do you want?”

“I wanted to see the lovely Evans,” he looked around the kitchen, not even glancing at the device in her hand.

“She’s on the phone, Potter,” Cam said calmly. James just looked at her.

“Give him the phone Cami, this is going to be great.” Lil requested. Cam was suspicious but handed the phone to James, showing him how to hold it. When it was all situated he tentatively asked. 

“Lily?” in a low speaking voice, not bad for his first time using the phone.

“MERLIN’S BALLS POTTER! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A PHONE IS?” Lily yelled so loud that not only could Cam hear at all, but James dropped the phone, which she caught. As Cam lifted the phone to her ear, she started with a hastily “It’s me.” Before Lily could yell at James anymore. But there was no need, all Cam could hear with Lily laughing. 

“I want a picture of that, Cami!” She managed to get out between laughs. Cam smiled.

“Yes, of course, dear.” Cam agreed. 

“Wooh, I needed that.” Lil took a great breath in. “Could I speak to Ro before I hang up?”

“Sure,” Cam turned back to the den. “Siri, could you go and get Ro?” Sirius threw her a thumbs up. 

“Sirius is there?” Lily questioned. “To stay?” Cam was very aware of James’ is proximity when answering her.

“This break, all deets dished later.”

“Aah, gotcha.” Summering in America did have some benefits, different slang for one. Ro chose that moment to appear.

“Lily?” He questioned, holding his hand out for the phone. 

“Yeah,” Cam confirmed, holding her palm over the mouthpiece. “I think she is going to ask you to send some letters.” Ro nodded and took the receiver, waving James and Cam back to the den. They entered the den to find Sirius tending the quickly dying fire. 

“Why isn't your fire magical? It’s a fairly easy spell, after all.” James questioned. Cam rolled her eyes before moving to hand Sirius more logs. 

“If you haven't noticed, already James, my family hardly uses magic, at least on this side of the pond, in America, it’s massively different.” James just stared in Cam’s general direction, she wasn't sure whether she had broken him again or not. “James?” she questioned. “You still in there?”

“No magic, why in the world not?” Cam sighed, realizing that explaining this to James was going to be difficult, to say the least. 

“My family fought against Grindelwald, they know the horrors that Voldemort could wreak. So, they stopped using flash magic or much of any magic. They are also convinced that witches and wizards will be his first victims, especially families that have Muggle blood in them, so Grandfather decreed that there was to be no magic use unless necessary. He didn't want to lose any more family. Grindelwald killed one of his brothers, and six of his cousins.”

“Still, no magic. What are you doing with yourselves?” James had plopped back on the couch, but not before grabbing another brownie.

“Dude,” Sirius said. “It’s not like you can use magic at home.”

“Not the point, Black. Not the point.”

“It’s exactly the point.” Sirius insisted. “At your house, not if you really use magic, at least not nearly as much as Walburga and Orion did, they used magic for everything, and what they didn't, they ordered Kreacher to do.” Sirius grabbed a brownie off the pile.

“Who’s Kreacher?” Cam asked, pleased to have moved from the ‘no maj’ discussion and on to more interesting things. 

“Black family house-elf, been passed down the generations, along with that damned house. I just hope they skip me altogether. Of course, that means I’m basically throwing Regulus under the bus…” Cam sensed Sirius’ trepidation over his brothers future.

“Do you want me to guide him in our direction?” Cam asked.

“I don't know if you can,” Sirius admitted. Sinking deeper into the chair. 

“Well, he can't be too stupid. He just needs some guidance in his life. Maybe a speech or two.”

“Something along the lines of Muggles are people too?” James piped up.

“Exactly!” Cam agreed. “It isn't our usual plan, but we should have a workable model in a couple of hours.”

\-----------------------

James left a little after six, belly full of the tacos that Mrs. Mac prepared, and the thick chocolate cake that Sirius baked. James and Cam spent most of the remaining time he was there devising a plan to turn Regulus in to an ally. Siri was certain that if he stayed on his current path, he meaning Regulus, would soon be sporting a dark mark, and Sirius may not always like his brother, but he didn't want him dead. All in all, he hoped that the cunning of Cam and the brilliance of James would come together in a wondrous conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I hope it made you all smile!


	15. Fireplaces and Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, hope you enjoy!! [Reminder: Cai is Mr. McNamara]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, and a special thank you to my most recent commenter, Generals2016!

It started to become apparent, to the McNamara siblings at least, that with Sirius staying with them for Christmas, they needed to up their game. It was two days before the festivities that they started their plans, they were going to employ a key player of this distraction. Their mum. 

\---------------------------------------

And that is, Mrs. Mac got roped into the siblings hair-brained scheme. (Though once she heard the reason, she really didn't mind.) Once Mrs. Mac had Sirius safely ensconced in the kitchen, Cam and Ro made their way to the barn, with their father close behind. They were planning to Floo to London, however, to get to Muggle London, where they were aiming, they had to Floo to Diagon Alley, which required a proper escort. From the large grin that Cai sported, Cam and Ro could tell that their father was overjoyed to be a part of their scheme. Probably because he was always tucked away in the Ministry doing something or other. Normally it was their mum who got all the fun. Cai already knew the basic plan, and at least the general areas they needed to visit.

“Remember to wait for me on the other side. They don't like wandering kids and if I lose you, your mum might actually feed me to Percival’s dragons this time.” Cai held out the Floo powder he had retrieved from the Ministry earlier. “Alright then, off you pop.” Cam went first, then Ro, with Cai bringing up the rear. As Cam tumbled out of the fireplace, a wizened hand reached out to help her up. She accepted the hand, mumbling a ‘thanks’ between hacking coughs. When she finally made it to her feet she looked up to give her helper a proper thanks, to find a very well known face.

“Headmaster Dumbledore?” 

“Cami!” Ro called, tumbling from the fireplace behind her. “We haven't even been here five minutes, how have you managed to get into trouble already?”

“I'm not in trouble, and I don't know why the Headmaster is here, why don't you ask him. I seriously doubt he is here for us.” Cam knocked her shoulder into Ro, causing him to struggle with his balance as their father tumbled through the fireplace to land beside them, before quickly popping to his feet. Cai brushed off his trousers and ruffled Ro’s hair before spotting the opposing figure the imposing figure of Dumbledore. That's when Cam and Ro got a treat. Cai immediately laced his hands behind his back and bowed his head, almost reverently, before addressing the fellow wizard. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore, what brings you to these parts?” Cai asked. Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye as he pushed up his glasses. 

“Mr. McNamara, I can still see the student behind the fatherly exterior,” Dumbledore commented, almost giggling. “I’m just here getting some mead for the staff holiday party. None of the staff wanted to use their private stock. I’m sure you can understand the urge, all too well.” Cai looked confused for a moment before he managed to shake off the second-nature student persona that had come over him when he spied Dumbledore and nodded. “I will let you and your family be on your way. It was good seeing you, Mr. McNamara.” Cai nodded again and maneuvered Cam and Ro out the door. Cai was muttering under his breath as he led them out, so low that Cam and Ro couldn't make out any of the words. As soon as they were outside, Cai’s demeanor changed. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together, giddy again.

“Ok, where to first?”

“The record store. We have the perfect records in mind.” Cam answered.

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Scotland...

“What are we making Mrs. Mac?” Siri asked, his gaze wandering over the flat brown biscuits (no cookies, that's what they called them), the different icings, gummies of all different shapes and sizes, along with an odd assortment of knives, forks, and glasses. 

“I am going to teach you how to build a gingerbread house. The Muggles use it as holiday decoration and then eat it during their party. The bulk of the building will be created using gingerbread cookies that have been baked so that they are hard. We will use icing to stick it all together and the rest to decorate. Normally,”  Mrs. Mac continued, pulling the first gingerbread slab off the parchment paper. “The house is relatively simple, because we don't use magic, but we can spruce it up quite nicely.” Mrs. Mac grinned and began plying the rest of the cookies off the parchment. Sirius smiled back and began dividing up the various gummies. He had no idea he was being distracted for a purpose. 

\-----------------------------------------

Back in London, Cam, Ro, and Cai found their way out of the record store. Each of them picked out three records for Sirius, all Muggle bands, of course. 

“Where to next?” Cai asked, grabbing the records from his children and placing them in his shoulder bag. Cam glanced at Ro.

“I don't know, I mean besides Remus and music, I don't know what Sirius likes.”

“What’s his best subject?” Ro asked, nibbling on a chocolate coin that he had pulled out of nowhere. 

“No,” Cai said, closing his bag. “No teenager, besides you two and the whole of Ravenclaw, would want something school related as a present. He’s been living with us nearly a week, what has he been staring at?”

“My boots,” Cam said, looking down at said boots. 

“Your jacket,” Ro answered at the same time, addressing Cai. Cai smiled, and readjusted the strap to his bag. 

“Good, and where does that put our location?”

“The Etienne Studio!” They answered as one. 

“Alright then, off we go!”

\-----------------------------------------------

Sirius was discovering that getting gingerbread to stand up very difficult. Mrs. Mac watched him for a couple of moments before taking a bar glass, flipping it over, and placing it next to the wall.

“The wall needs something to lean on while the royal icing hardens.” Mrs. Mac was still smiling and Sirius just looked at her. He wanted to glare, but she was acting so motherly, he just couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he changed tactics and just grabbed the next wall and a glass to keep it upright. 

“So, how long will it take to dry?”

“Maybe a half hour, should be just enough time to wrap some presents and maybe play a game of chess.” Siri grimaced as he placed on the side wall.

“I’m not very good at chess…”

“Okay, so it will be two games with me giving you pointers. It doesn't much matter to me, I enjoy playing against all levels of chess players. The only reason Cami is as good as she is, is because when we were setting up our house in America there wasn't much for a small child to do. So, I dug out a chess set and while Cai and the rest were moving boxes around I was teaching Cami. I wasn't allowed to lift anything because I was pregnant with Ronan at the time.” Siri nodded, and wiped his hands on his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron.

“As long as you are forewarned.”

\------------------------------------------------------

“Ms. Etienne?” Cam called out as they entered the second-floor shop. “I know it’s kinda last minute, but I’m hoping you have what I need in stock.” Right as Cam got to the beads that separated the shop from the warehouse a huge thump echoed out. Cam sighed and she spied Ro rolling his eyes. She brushed the beads aside and when back to the warehouse where it was pitch black. “Dad?” Cam asked, pulling her wand out.

“Go ahead,” he replied and she heard him unsheath his wand as well. Cam whispered to her wand and the tip began to glow, with another whisper it began to glow brighter. The wand light revealed that the thump was a particularly large crate that had busted and the pitch black was caused by the busted bulb. Cai took care of the bulb and Cam doused her wand light. There was still no sign of either of the Etienne sisters. 

“Ms. Claudette? Ms. Antoinette?” Cam called. “I wonder where they are?” She asked in her regular speaking voice.

“Uh, sis?” Ro called from the workbench. “I might have an idea.” He said, waving a sheet of parchment.”

“Cami, we had to leave for France early this year. We charmed the door so that only you and your family could get through. Somehow we knew that you would need something last minute this year. But we also know that you would only need the vintage portion. Have a look around, you know where everything is, and if you find what you need, just write the description of the piece on the back of this parchment and leave the money on the workbench. Don't worry about locking up. And may you and your family have a happy and safe holiday. Love the Etienne Sisters.”

“Well okay then,” Cam commented after she finished reading the letter aloud. “Let’s look around then…” And with that, they began to search. Finding the boots were easy. And the right size after Cai Apparated home to sneak a peek at Siri’s current shoes. The jacket was proving more difficult to find. And the ‘ah!’ moment didn't come for nearly two hours. 

\------------------------------------------

Back at the GlenLoch Estates, Sirius was currently having his ass handed to him on a silver platter, or at least that's how it felt. Mrs. Mac was trying so hard to help Siri improve his game, but his brain just wouldn't absorb the information. When the kitchen timer went off, it was salvation. He had currently been beaten in three games, and wrapped twelve presents. And those were split between Cam and Ro, Mrs. Mac was wrapping the ones for Mr. Mac herself. He stood up and stretched before grabbing both of their empty tea mugs. He then followed Mrs. Mac back into the kitchen. 

“We attach the roof the same way, only we have to put the glasses on the outside of the house to stop it from slipping down.” Mrs. Mac commented, removing the glasses from inside the house. Siri nodded as he placed the mugs in the sink. He grabbed the piping bag of Royal icing and began piping a liberal amount along the tops of all the walls. “Excellent,” Mrs. Mac commented. “Now, I’m going to put the roof on, and you are going to fill in the top seam with Royal icing. And then we have to wait at least a half hour. Ideally, though, I’d like this to set for a full hour before we start decorating it.”

“Full hour it is then,” Siri commented, piping the generous amount of Royal icing that Mrs. Mac wanted. 

\----------------------------------------------------

“Found it!” Cam called from the back of the warehouse. The problem they had been having is that all of the jackets were too nice. Cam wanted to find him a beat up one. 

“Great!” Cai called back. “How much?” Cam felt around the pockets until she came up with a note. She snorted. 

“They don't want anything for it. Apparently, it was pilfered from one of their old boyfriends. But I’m gonna guess he was a wizard, because there is a wand sheath built into this sleeve.” Cam replied, walking out of the bowls of the warehouse.

“So, how much do we leave for it?” Cai asked, writing the description of the jacket down.

“Whatever we were willing to spend on it?” Cam asked. “Maybe 20 pounds?” Cai nodded his assent and Cam dug out the wallet of muggle money her mum had given her at the start of break. As she pulled out the requisite pound notes, Ro’s stomach let out an impressive growl. Cam giggled as she set the money under the paperweight. 

“Should we go to Ms. Heidi’s bakery next, or home?” Cai asked, smiling. Cam looked at Ro, and Ro looked at Cam. 

“Home,” they replied in unison. 

“Ok, then I’m going to Apparate this stuff home, can you guys make it back to a fireplace?”

“There is one upstairs…” Cam said.

“Even better,” Cai replied. “Let’s go up, and I can connect it to the Floo system, you guys can Floo home, I’ll close it up again. And I can Apparate home with all the goodies.” Cai said, smiling. Cam smiled back and led the way to the stairs in the parlor. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sirius was very proud of himself, with patience, perseverance, and a little paint brush, he was able to create replica House banners on the roof of the gingerbread house. Mrs. Mac had also taught him how to drape icing to look like swaths of fabric. The gingerbread house had been placed to the side, and Mrs. Mac had him helping her with their prep for Christmas dinner. Which was apparently very important to American families. While Mrs. Mac chopped all the vegetables for the stuffing and the sides, Sirius was working on the desserts. The McNamaras planned on having two different pies and, because of Sirius’ new found talent, brownies. As well as some of the goodies from Ms. Hilda’s sweets and bake shop. Sirius was actually getting excited for Christmas for the first time in a long time. At the McNamara house welcome and not a burden. This house had a place for him, whereas the Potters, it always felt like he was underfoot. Sirius was startled out of his revery by the back door slamming open. Cam and Ro can in, stomping snow off their boots, and brushing it out of their hair. 

“Hey, mum?” Ro quired as they removed their boots. “We’re starving.”

“Good thing I just finished the stuffed pears then, isn't it? Wash up then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter for this year!! Same time next week, when Christmas has arrived at the McNamara house!!


	16. Presents and More Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has arrived at the McNamara House!

Christmas at the McNamara’s was an experience that Sirius would not soon forget. It started the night before, when Mrs. Mac pulled out new pajamas for everyone made of the softest flannel Sirius had ever touched. In the morning the family then grabbed Sirius for the family picture, that was taken with an actual camera. Mrs. Mac explained that they used the picture for the following years Christmas card. Sirius, of course, tried to back out, saying he could take the picture, but Cam and Ro each grabbed an arm and dragged him to be in the middle. A flash later, and he was officially staying, at least for another year.

“Presents!” Cam screeched after the picture was taken, causing Sirius to jump. Keeping hold of Sirius’ arm, she dragged him to the couch. “Sit.” She commanded, he dropped. As soon as he did, she dumped a load of presents in his lap.

“Cami, really?” Ro reprimanded his sister; he was certainly the more sedate of the two. “You could have given him one at a time.”

“Nope!” Cam said, excitedly. “I'm too excited!” Her grin grew wider with each word.

“We can tell,” Mr. Mac chuckled, patting his eldest on her head. “Since you gave Sirius his presents. Could you hand out the rest?”

“Absolutely!” Cam crawled back under the tree and handed out her gift to each of them. The looks of shock and awe when they opened them was enough to fill her with pride. “So, besides being Wizard Chess, they will also do single player.” The way Mrs. Mac’s eyes lit up at that possibility was very satisfying. She then handed out the rest of the presents.

The highlights were: Sirius getting misty-eyed as he looked at all the gifts they gave him, and his non-blinking stare he had when he looked at the photoCam made of Remus leaning on his shoulder, his mouth centimeters away from Remus’ brow. Mrs. Mac’s gasp of delight when she opened the necklace Mr. Mac had given her. A delicate silver magpie with a tiny blue sapphire for its eye. Ro’s screech of delight, for his parents had gotten him a set of advanced divination books. And Cam's stunned silence when she opened her gift from Sirius, a beautiful hand-dyed silk scarf, green and grey, obviously. It wasn't even half ten by the time presents were done, which was perfect in the eyes of the McNamara’s, because they now had plenty of time to get dinner ready. Cai was the main McNamara preparing dinner, assisted by Cam. Ro relegated himself to crunching up the wrapping paper to be used as fuel for the fire, which had burnt down to embers the night before. Mrs. Mac was wandering around the dining room, having a muttered conversation with herself about the pros and cons of using good plates versus using the everyday plates. And Sirius was just watching. He was quite amused. But Cam was kind enough to bring him into focus.

“Sirius Black!” She called. “You jump head first into the fray every other time, why don't you give a girl a hand?” Cam’s hands, or at least one of them, was currently shoved inside the turkey, while the other was trying to hold the bird still. Keyword: trying.

“What can I do?” Sirius asked, rolling his sleeves up as he came over.

“Hold the bird. I’m attempting to stuff it.” Sirius took one look at the slop she was shoving in and decided on the spot, that Haggis looked more appetizing. Cam must have seen the look, because she chuckled. “Don't worry; you don't have to eat the stuffing. It’s to help keep the bird moist while we are baking it to death.” Sirius gave her a weak smile, but grabbed on to the slimy bird all the same.

“Coming through!” Cai called, levitating what looked to be all the presents Cam and Siri got through the hall and to the stairs. “I’ll just put these in your room, dear.” Siri was confused, but Cam nodded her assent.

“Thanks, da!” She looked up to see Siri’s confused face. “When we have company over for Christmas, we take all the personal presents upstairs. It makes mum and da feel better when we show a clean and ordered front. Although I think this is the first time we are having people over who aren't related. At least as far as I can remember.” Cam waved Sirius off the bird. Apparently, she was done stuffing it. “Wash your hands,” Cam began as she unrolled some brown butcher’s paper. “And press the blue button once, please.” She cut off just enough to stick over the cavity before grabbing the toothpicks and doing just that. Siri continued to watch her as he did as she asked. He found the Muggle way of cooking absolutely fascinating, and very much wanted to learn all Cam’s family could teach him, if not more. Cam finally noticed Siri staring, and she smiled. “This is so the stuffing doesn't burn.”

“All ready, Cami?” Cai asked, coming up behind Sirius.

“Just about, is mum all dressed?”

“Yep, just gotta get the bird in the oven, and then the rest of us can get glamorous.” Cam nodded, sticking the last toothpick in place. “All set?” Cai asked, Cam nodded and opened the oven. Cai brandished his wand and gently levitated the turkey into the oven. “We used to do it by hand,” Cai explained. Cam shut the oven door and started the timer. “Until one year when I slipped on the kitchen rug, and the bird crashed through the window.” Siri looked at how far the window was from the stove and was positively stumped.

“That was in America,” Cam told him.

“A very long time ago,” Mrs. Mac agreed. Cam smiled when she saw her mum.

“You look beautiful, Mum,” She told her, and Siri nodded his agreement. While only dressed in a simple pair of black slacks, and an ice blue sweater, Mrs. Mac seemed to radiate warmth and beauty. Mrs. Mac smiled her thanks.

“Cami, why don't you go get ready? Sirius can help me mash the potatoes.” Cam saluted her mum and beat it up the stairs. Cai was close behind her, after stealing a Christmas kiss from his wife, of course. Sirius looked at the pile of potatoes and the machinery beside them, and wondered what they were supposed to do to turn the spuds into the mash potatoes he knew. He started towards the table, but was stopped by Mrs. Mac’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth, but Mrs. Mac placed a finger on her lips. It stayed there until they heard the sounds of two doors closing. Mrs. Mac then smiled, moved her finger to the side of her nose and pointed her wand at the spuds. A few seconds later, and a steaming bowl of mash potatoes sat where the spuds had been.

“Neither of them know that I’ve been using magic to make them for years.” Mrs. Mac admitted, he lips curling, ruefully. “But what they don't know, can't hurt them.” Sirius smiled.

\-----------------------------

“What is that?” Siri asked forty-five minutes later when Cam was prancing down the stairs. She giggled.

“It’s called a skirt, surely you’ve seen them before?” She asked, sarcastically.

“I know what a skirt is, that's a bit more than a skirt.” Said article of clothing, was, in Cam’s defense, a skirt. The hunter green faux velvet skirt just brushed her knees as she bounded down the stairs in stocking feet. She had paired it with a grey sweater, that looked just a bit too big for her, as it draped artfully off a bare shoulder. She tapped Siri’s nose as she brushed past him.

“Your turn, your clothes are on your bed. As mum insisted on semi-formal, she picked you something out.” She watched Sirius grimace and laughed. “Go on; they won't bite.”

“Fine,” he replied as she pushed him towards the stairs. "I’m going!”

\-------------------------------------------

Formal clothes were not something Sirius would put in his column of enjoyable things, that was until he remembered Remus was coming. That simple fact made him reconsider his opinion of formal attire, or at least Mrs. Mac’s version of formal. Mrs. Mac had picked him out a pair of black jeans in a “skinny” cut, (at least that's what the label said) and a charcoal grey sweater. After fighting the jeans on, he tucked in his white wife beater before tugging the sweater over his head. He then dug through his bag for his present to Remus. He smiled as he fingered the brown packing paper he had decorated with stars. He was halfway out the door before he decided to go back and pull on socks and his new black leather boots. He laced them up loose and marveled at how the leather didn't creak, even though they looked and felt brand new. He was still marveling when he heard the front door bang shut.

“Sirius, get your butt down here!” Cam yelled up the stairs, ignoring her mum’s glance in her direction.

\---------------------------------------

Sirius’ mad dash down the stairs came to an abrupt stop when he spied Remus. He had sat down on the entryway rug and was currently, and unsuccessfully, trying to tug off his ridiculous snow boots. Sirius came back to himself and skipped down the remaining steps to plop next to his one and only.

“Can I help?” He asked, Remus sighed in a resigned manner and nodded his assent. Neither noticed the quick wand-work from Cam, but both noticed the resulting glitter that rained down on their heads, causing them both to look up. A quick glance caused stomachs to drop and hearts to pound, and both boys to have very damp palms. Sirius managed to get the lump out of his throat first with a very pointed cough.

“That's mistletoe, isn't it?” Siri really didn't need to ask, they’ve done their fair share of floating/sticking mistletoe in their times, he just needed to say something.

“Yeah,” Remus replied, clearing his throat as well.

“Do you think it has a sticking charm on it?” Cam, who was hidden around the corner, a prankster extraordinaire, of course…

“Yeah, I can't move away,” Remus commented. Cam thought back over her spell; she wasn't cruel after all, if one of them didn't want to kiss the other, the sticking charm wouldn't have worked. She was actually quite proud of that one.

\-----------------------------------------

Sirius swallowed again, if this actually happened, it would be quite the Christmas present.

“There isn't a way around it, at least not here…” Remus concluded.

“I guess we’re going to have to…” Sirius trailed off as he drew closer to Remus.

“I suppose… I mean there isn't another way out unless…” He stopped short as Sirius efficiently shut him up. One brief press of lips became two, which quickly became three, and before it could become four, Remus had wound one of his hands into Sirius’ hair. Effectively sealing their lips together. Cam had peeked out of her hiding spot only once, after it had gone reasonably quiet and had to stifle her squeal of enjoyment. Sirius and Remus had just received the best Christmas present they never asked for.

\---------------------------------

“Rem…” Sirius whispered, brushing the melting snow from his tousled locks. Remus smiled slightly before pushing Sirius’ hair behind his ear. “I really hope we can do this again sometime. Unfortunately, I think Cam is about to call us for dinner, and I don't think we want to get caught… just yet that is.” Sirius ended on a smile, letting Remus know that he definitely wanted a repeat performance. Preferably not in an entryway, and maybe with a bed, but there was no need to frighten him. Sirius would only do gentle prodding. That is until more vigorous prodding was required. Still smiling, Sirius helped Remus finally remove his soaked boots before heaving him up and crushing him with a hug. “I am serious about doing that again… multiple times… preferably without interruptions…” Sirius punctuated his words with feather light kisses to Remus’ neck. Remus’ fingers were threading themselves through Sirius’ belt loops, slowly but surely drawing him closer together.

“As if I didn't already know that…” Remus whispered. Sirius pulled back to see Remus’ lips twisted into a coy smile.

“That just makes me want to kiss you again.” Sirius commented, resting his forehead against Remus’.

“So, why don't you?” Remus taunted. Sirius smiled in return, and the entryway became quiet again.

\-------------------------------------

Mrs. Mac wandered out of the dining room to find her daughter crouched just out of sight of the entryway, biting her lip in excitement. It didn't take a genius to know what she was excited about. Mrs. Mac smiled herself and decided that dinner could keep, at least for a little while. And perhaps she would rearrange the seating chart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I got a kick out of writing it. I will see you all in the new year! I hope you have a fabulous Yule!!!!! (and Christmas and Chaunakah and Kwanza and any other holiday that I forgot) I will post chapter 17 on January 8th, as always I welcome comments and kudos! Thank you all!!


	17. Dinner is a Thing That Happens, and Cam Gives One More Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your run of the mill Christmas dinner... not!

Christmas dinner was much quieter than normal, although Sirius didn't notice it, he barely noticed anything. Because in between passing the stuffing and looking for the salt, Remus had ever so slightly scooted his chair over so that their knees touched. At that point, Sirius nearly dropped the salt. For Cam, it was very good that Sirius wasn't paying attention, he would have had at least three plans of revenge. Because all through dinner Cam was just watching Siri’s face. Occasionally she would even mouth helpful suggestions to Remus, just to make things more interesting. And it helped that Remus was game, it wasn't often he had the upper hand when it came to Sirius, and while Siri might say it was an unfair advantage, Remus would take all the help he could get. Ro just sighed his way through dinner and got excused at the earliest opportunity. Cam wasn't sure if it was to look at his advanced div’s books, or to play chess, the way he liked to, silently. Dinner conversation mostly revolved around Cai and Hope growing up. Mrs. Mac stayed out of it, instead focusing on nudging her daughter every time her giggles were about to become audible.

Cai and Hope had lots to talk about, for Cai was raised in the Muggle world, even if his parents knew about the wizarding community, they were careful not to give anything away, until Cai showed magical ability, that was. As dinner wound down, Cam prodded Sirius to help her clear the table, while the other four moved to the den. As soon as Remus cleaved the doorway, she gave Sirius a friendly punch in the arm.

“Congratulations, you lucky dog!”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked, blushing slightly and hurrying to the kitchen.

“You know exactly what I mean! And you might get a New Years Present it was so good!” Cam watched as the plates in his hands wobbled slightly and the tips of his ears turned red. Cam could hear Siri swallow as he placed the stack of dishes in the sink.

“Did anyone else see?” He asked, a slight wobble to his voice. Cam was confused.

“Only I saw you two, but Mum saw me, why? Everyone here is so totally supportive.” Cam watched as Siri turned around, worry marring his face and his hands wringing.

“Hope…” Cam was perplexed, until she remembered that that was Remus’ mum’s name. But then she was even more perplexed.

“Unless you plan on breaking Remus’ heart. I don't think you could do anything to make her not like you.” Cam moved forward and gripped Siri’s forearms. “Sirius, everyone, and I do mean everyone, in this house loves you. There is no way that we would ever not love you.” Cam watched as Siri took a deep breath to calm himself, and then took two more.

“I want this to work, I’ve never wanted something to work so much in my life. I really think that we would be amazing together, so amazing.” Siri’s voice had dropped down to a whisper. Cam smiled.

“And amazing you shall be. Come on, then. Let’s get these dishes done.”

\--------------------------

When they were finally done the various dishes and put most of the food in the fridge, Cam and Siri finally got to join the nest of the party (sans Ro) in the den. Mrs. Mac was playing a game of chess with Remus, and Cai was still bonding with Hope, over some sort of alcoholic beverage. Cam could tell that all Siri wanted to do was wrap Remus up in a hug and never let go. But as that would be considered bad manners, she directed him to the pile of presents that needed to be handed out.

“Can we give them presents, Mum?” Cam asked, starting at least two of the four. (You can guess, but it was the non-related that jumped.)

“Of course, Cai, sweetie, come finish this game so Remus can play with his friends.” Cam gathered up the presents for Hope and hid Remus’ behind her back.

“Hope, these are for you from our family.” Cam handed the presents to her, and turned back to her parents. “Mum, Siri and I left Remus’ presents in my room, could he come up and open them there?”

“Of course dear,” Cam quickly grabbed Siri and Remus and raced for the stairs. “Hope, dear, there should be some…” the rest of what Mrs. Mac said was lost to feet pounding on the stairs. Cam cast a glance around the hallway as she shoved both Siri and Remus into her room.

“I can give you guys about an hour, avoid my bed, and the door needs to remain propped.” She flicked a switch on the wall, which seemingly did nothing. “If someone comes up the stairs the light will turn red. Merry Christmas Remus.” Cam leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before handing him the present she made him. “Make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but honestly, I didn't know how else I was going to divide this one and ch 18. I hope you enjoyed, and had a wonderful holiday season!


	18. Awkward Happens and Cam is Not Emotional Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kind of says it all

Sirius and Remus were frozen for a good five minutes after Cam left. Siri was the first to move, a mere shifting of weight, but it eased the tension. Remus looked at him and Siri smiled. Siri pulled out Remus present, and handed it to him.

“Happy Christmas, Remus.” Remus looked around before sitting down on Sirius’ bed. He smiled shyly, and patted the space next to him.

“So, are you going to tell me what it is?” Siri laughed, and just pushed the present.

“Just open it,” he said, smiling.

“Fine,” Remus stuck out his tongue, and just to be annoying, he placed Siri’s present to the side and slid the ribbon off the rolled sheet of paper Cam handed him. He was still looking at Sirius when he unrolled the photo, when he glanced down, his mouth went dry. Remus didn't remember that day… from the background, it was from Hogsmeade, and it was a rare day that had Sirius all in Muggle clothes. Sirius was leaning against the exterior of the Three Broomsticks with his feet kicked out in front of him. His head was tipped back and his eyes closed. Dappled sunlight lit his face and highlighted his open shirt that revealed part of his first tattoo. Remus vaguely felt Sirius lean over his shoulder. Sirius tapped the image with his wand. Picture-Sirius’ eyes popped opened and the soft smile that graced his face grew. Picture-Sirius pushed himself off the wall and began to walk forwards, his face filling the frame before freezing again. Remus still stared.

“I'm guessing Cam choose a good image?” Sirius’ smile was bleeding into his words, tinged them like colored honey.

“When was this taken?” Remus finally asked, still staring at the photo.

“Two-ish days ago.” That got his attention away from the photo and on to Siri. Siri laughed. Cam planned on giving you the same image as me. But I may have convinced her to give me a shot at making it better. I have the original here. The plan was, if you were too… ugh, what’s the word…”

“Not open to the possibility of you and me?” Remus supplied, wrapping one arm around Siri’s waist. A slight brush crept its way over his high cheekbones.

“I'm just going to go with, you said it, not me. Anyway, if that happened, she was going to give you the first image.” Remus tightened his hug and looked back at the photo. He wanted to run his fingers across it, but he didn't want to let go of Sirius.

“What were you thinking about, when she was gathering the picture?” He asked. Sirius gently tugged the photo out of Remus’ hand and placed it on the dresser before pulling him in closer. Sirius slid his hand along Remus’ jaw, danced over his ear, before finally landing in Remus’ hair. Siri tugged gently, so as to align their eyes before answering his question.

“You,” Siri confessed softly. “Always you. Seeing you after break. Not having to pretend that I like you as much as I do. Not having to do similar things with James so you don't feel I’m singling you out with my affection. Being able to revel in your presence, and not have to hide it.” His other hand found its way to Remus’ hip and began tracing the bone with his thumb. “You, just you. Nearly every time I stare into space, it’s you. I think about you constantly Remus.” The last was said as a mere whisper, their foreheads once again pressed together.

“I really want to kiss you, can I do that?” Remus asked, the question was so innocent that normally Sirius would have laughed, if he wasn't craving Remus’ lips.

“Please, Rem…” Sirius pulled him closer, if that was at all possible. “Put me out of this misery.” Rem smiled, leave it to Sirius to make him want to kiss him more. A shy smile plastered firmly on his face, he leaned the last final inches to secure their third kiss. Remus slid his hands down Siri’s back to land in his pockets, which alternated between squeezing and not. Sirius was slowly backing them up, and at the appropriate moment, he dropped back, keeping a firm hold of Remus the whole time. Remus’ lips were jarred from his own as he sat, slightly bouncing on the bed. Remus was now looking down on him. And Sirius doesn't know when he's seen a sight that was more attractive and beguiling. Dorcas and Marlene kissing doesn't even make the list anymore. Remus is the list; and him, slightly cross-eyed, swollen lips parted ever so slightly, staring directly at Sirius, pupils completely blown, year, that was the top of the list.

“Stay like this forever, yeah?” Siri asked, brushing Remus’ hair back from his face.

“I don't think McGonagall would be very happy with that scenario,” Remus said, coming back to himself. Sirius faltered and he let his head fall forward to land on Remus’ chest.

“Bugger,” he whispered. “I forgot about bloody Hogwarts. They are going to kill me. Straight up dead.” Remus was slightly worried now, mostly cuz he didn't know who was going to kill Sirius thought was going to kill him. Remus narrowed his eyes as he moved his hands to rake through Siri’s hair.

“And who do you think is going to kill you?”

“Anyone who’s ever liked you, or at least first. Then my mother, if she ever gets her hands on me. And I’m vaguely worried about Evans and Potter. But everyone knows that if it came down to either Potter or me, I’d win cuz I think more practical, I mean there is no reason to have twenty-two different charms all with the sole purpose of impeding someone’s movement in the same place, it makes no logical sense. It would be better to stagger them out. Figure out how long it takes for one charm to wear off, and place the next one at that appropriate distance. And another thing, did James really think through pranking Cam? He already knew that she pranks nearly as much as we do, and she does it alone…” At that point, Remus effectively shut Sirius up with a new charm called ‘mutual satisfaction’, otherwise known as, ‘snogging his brain out.’ As soon as he was sure that Siri was thoroughly distracted, he pulled back. Sirius leaned forward as Remus moved back, lips seeking each other as if they were meant to remain attached.

“First, no one at Hogwarts will touch you, best friend of James Potter, not to mention Gryffindor Bludger, and friend to Cam, the girl with no house? Right… because that would happen. Second, if I have any say, which I like to think I do, there is no way that your mother will ever have an iota of power over you ever again. I’d like to think I’ve gotten good at reading people.” Sirius chose this point to clear his throat loudly. “Ok, most people. And now that the McNamara’s have you, you can try and get them to let you go, but why?” Sirius let his head fall again. “Dude, you found a second family, one that can keep you as well as wants to, plus…” Remus trailed off, waiting for Sirius to lift his head. After a few moments and no movement in sight, Remus gently tugged on Siri’s locks to encourage head movement. As soon as Remus obtained eye contact he finished. “Well, I’m sure that this has occurred to you…” Remus trailed off again, trying to get Siri to encourage him.

“Yeah, and what’s that?” Siri asked.

“I live extremely close to your new residence.” Remus finished with a whisper. Siri’s face broke into a wide grin and he hugged Remus for all he was worth.

\----------------------

Cam came to knock on the door far sooner than either of them would have liked, even though she wheedled them an extra half house by promising Hope that she would personally see Remus home. What Hope thought Remus was doing… well, it wasn't her fault if Hope assumed that Remus was embroiled in a heated chess game with Ro, nope, not her fault at all. Cam knocked really loudly on her own door, and shut her eyes as she opened it.

“I am opening my eyes, I request that you are both fully dressed when I do so,” She slowly counted down from 10, very slowly. Remus and Sirius just silently snickered curled up together, but fully dressed. They had a very awkward conversation, but both agreed to be 16 before anything besides shirts would be removed. When Cam got to three, she started to count by halves, and then quarters.

“Cam, honestly, this isn't even my room, nothing happened except kissing and awkward conversations.” Siri protested, Remus poked him before adding…

“And Siri being worried that someone at Hogwarts is going to kill him.” Cam’s eyes popped open and her expression turned dark.

“Who?” She asked. “I dare them to try. No one messes with my family and lives to tell about it.”

“See?” Remus said, “I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! See you all next week!
> 
> Also, any opinions on podfics?


	19. Pie and Meaningful Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little character bonding

“So,” Cam started as she pushed open the door. “What did Remus tell you?” They had just gotten back from dropping Remus off with a promise that the McNamara’s would be delighted to take him back to the King’s Cross for the train back to Hogwarts. Cam turned just in time to see Siri’s cheeks darken.

“It was nothing,” Siri muttered. Cam smiled, but she wasn't going to give up her question that easily. 

“Awe, come on Sirius, with Lily turning me down at every proposition, I can only live vicariously through your love life, since mine is practically nonexistent.” She piled on with a pout that had gotten her everything from an advance on her allowance, to backstage passes at last years Quidditch World Cup.

“How are you able to do that?” Siri asked grumpily. “Ugh, fine. He said that you guys, meaning the McNamara’s, considered me family already and you guys wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.” 

“True,” Cam agreed, nodding. Stomping her boots out on the rug before shrugging off her jacket. “And honestly, the McNamara’s are a clan to be reckoned with, you should have seen us at the world cup at 1969, when Berlinda Snezenbluff got knocked off by a named Bludger,” Cam let out a low whistle. “Cousin Ephrim almost jumped onto the field to throttle the ref when he called it fair play.” Sirius’ wide-eyed stare told her that he was completely lost. She sighed. “Oh, well. Potter would’ve gotten it.” She hung up her jacket on a peg and slid her boots underneath the entryway bench. “Come on, I bet there is still pie left.”

\---------------------

Cam and Sirius shared what was left of the pie before heading to bed. The next week passed by as a blur filled with leftovers and, in Siri’s opinion, far too many chess games. He didn't complain as Remus was over the McNamara house nearly every day. This bliss filled dream would soon turn into a mind-numbing nightmare as the day term started was fast approaching. Cam, Remus, and even Ro noticed how the closer it got to ‘train day’, the twitcher Sirius got. It was two days before when they finally decided, as a group, that they needed to do something about it. They all shared the same look as Siri’s leg bounced under the table, so hard that it was moving the cards that lay on the table.

“Sirius?” Cam questioned, if nothing else, she hoped it would stop his leg from knocking all the cards away, she was winning. But there was no such luck.

“Wut?” Siri replied, knee still bouncing away. Remus took this opportunity to place his hand on Siri’s knee, which stopped that one bouncing, however, the other soon started up. They all held their collective sigh and Remus removed his hand. Ro placed his cards face down first, with Cam and Remus following close behind. 

“What's wrong?” Cam asked, keeping an eye on her mug to make sure the sloshing didn't get too radical.

“What do you mean? Everything is fine. Who's turn is it?” Sirius looked down at his cards as if it was the first time he'd seen them, and they hadn't been playing this round for more than 20 minutes. Cam looked to Remus, and Remus looked to Ro, and Ro… well, Ro started to explain how they knew everything Siri had just said was BS.

“First of all, your leg has not stopped bouncing in 4 days, second, you have no idea what number game we are on, and honestly I doubt you know what the name of the game we are playing is. You have been jumping anytime anyone has called your name, plus…” Ro trailed off. Siri was shaking his head.

“This proved nothing. I routinely jump to check my reflexes, and my leg is bouncing because I'm bored, and I don't know the name of this game because I was zoning out, because I was bored,” he said, with great emphasis on the last and final word.

“Sirius,” Cam said, very calmly placing her hands on the table and moving to get up. “Your shirt is on inside out and backward.” the shriek that exited his lips would make Moaning Myrtle proud.

\-------------------------

They didn't try to broach the subject again until later that afternoon. This time Remus went through with his approach. It was a less group-oriented portion of the day. Cam and Ro… well, Ro would put it as ‘attempting’ a round of chess, as Cam was dancing around the den as they played. Siri was curled up on the couch staring at the fire, his left hand was tangled with Remus’ while his right drew lazy circles on the arm. They were coming up on an hour with Sirius not speaking when Cam gave Remus the signal. As soon as that was done, she placed the needle on AC/DC’s latest release.

“What is that noise?” Ro asked, very loudly and very much scripted.

“It’s called music, brother dear,” Cam resisted the urge to turn and look at Rem and Siri, where Cam hoped Remus was currently squeezing Siri’s hand and getting his attention.

“Sirius?” Remus asked, his voice low. “What’s bothering you?” Siri sighed, low and long.

“Nothing, Rem, how many more times do I need to tell you?” Siri stayed staring at the fire. Although he did return Rem’s hand squeeze. 

“As many times as I need until I believe you?” This time Rem matched Siri’s sigh. “Look, Sirius, you’ve got all of us worried. You just spent an hour not talking. And I know you don't really want to talk about it. But I really care, and I would like to try and make it better if I could, so could you let me try?” Siri’s answering sigh could almost be heard over the hard rock.

“I really really don't want to talk about it, why do I have to?” Sirius struggled with the urge to just bury into the couch cushions. Instead, he just pulled Remus closer and buried his face in Remus’ sweater. He was instantly engulfed in the most wonderful smells. The ones that, blended together, were uniquely Remus, tea, old books, and just a hint of chocolate. He was so distracted that he didn't even register what Remus was saying, all he registered was Remus’ chest vibrating, which was comforting. He buried his nose a little deeper and released a sigh, he didn't want to keep discussing why he was on edge. Unbeknownst to Sirius, Remus was currently shooting Cam a look, it was an amusing mix of confusion and ‘help me!’, Cam snorted in response. She had a vague idea what was still bothering Siri, but she was still debating whether to offer him an out before he told them what was wrong. Remus’ look pretty much sealed the deal for her. 

“Sirius?” Cam Called, there was no movement. She walked over and began poking him. “Sirius?” A groan was heard, but there was still no movement. “Why don't you want to talk to us? None of us have betrayed you, and I’m sure each of us has at least one instance of helping you.” The response was words so muffled that even Remus, with his enhanced hearing, couldn't make them out. “You’re gonna have to repeat that.” Siri did so, but without moving his head, so it was the same result. “Move first, you gillyweed.” Sirius sighed, but made an effort to lift his head out of Remus’ chest, leaning back and having Remus laying on his chest instead. 

“Since you all are so curious, I’m worried about going back to Hogwarts. I mean what if I dreamed these past weeks, what if I wake up and I’m at Potter’s house, or worse, Grimmauld Place? If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. This is the happiest I've been since I ran away.” Sirius unconsciously squeezed Remus closer. Cam sighed, sometimes she hated being right.

“First off, I refuse to believe that you are imaginative enough to make this a dream, second…” Cam proceeded to punch him in the arm. “Never suggest I am not real, I find that extremely…” Cam paused. “I can't decide between disappointing and offensive. But still. Never doubt this is real. Next issue.” Cam punctuated this by plopping in the chair that was closest to them. 

“Gryffindor,” Sirius said quietly. Cam snorted. 

“Pick a Gryffindor, any Gryffindor, I guarantee you, none will give you shit more than once. And if they do, I really can't see James taking that lying down. And honestly, even if you think, you’d be wrong, but even if you think James wouldn't back you up, you can hold your own. And if you are honestly worried, you can always bunk with me. Next.”

“James and Peter.” He admitted. Cam sighed. 

“See my previous answer. But dude, honestly, how could you possibly think that James isn't on your side? He is your best friend, has been since the very first train. There is no way, absolutely none, that he isn't on your side. And you and I both know that if Petey left, none of us would shed a tear. Next issue.”

“Lily,” so low it was a whisper. Cam snorted again.

“Do you seriously not remember that it was her that recruited me to get you two together? Which might I add was a complete success. Also Lily wouldn't dare, she is one of my best friends and Remus is one of hers and you are one of mine. If there is anyone you need to worry about, it isn't Lily.”

“Fine,” Sirius responded. “What about Regulus?” Cam sighed, she was worried about him coming up. 

“I don't know what to tell you about your brother. We have a plan to make sure he doesn't become a death eater, but other than that… I mean all of Slytherin could potentially be a problem, not to mention your cousins, but I think that we have enough, besides if they start because you are with a guy, boy do I have blackmail ammo, just make sure you know which one it is.” After their discussion, Sirius got calmer, and none of them were worried about the train back. At least not until they got to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, kudo-ers, and commenters. But an extra special thank you to the person who reads over my work, so many mistakes in this one!
> 
> Hope you all like it! See you next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	20. Train Rides and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus shows up, don't worry, it's not bad... At least I don't think it's bad.

London, alternately known as The City… but at this particular moment, Sirius couldn't be bothered by whatever meaningless Muggle facts Ro was spouting. Cam could tell that all their hard work was about to be undone. With a half curse, half apology she bumped into Remus in such a way that he fell into Sirius. For a brief moment, calm reflected on Siri’s face. Cam unfortunately also got an eyeful of who was headed their way. 

“Sirius, you might want to hold on to that,” Cam commented cryptically, nodding her head to their new company. The Blacks, or at least to two still at Hogwarts were moving towards them. “Sissy, Reg, lovely to see you again,” Cam said with a sickeningly sweet smile. “It’s so nice of you to make sure we get on the train alright.” Cam watched as Reg bit his lip to keep from smiling, but Narcissa… yeah, she could be a problem. 

“I'm not here to talk to you, Camila, it’s Sirius I’m after.” Narcissa tried to muscle past Cam, like that was even possible. 

“It’s Cameron, Sissy, and I really don't think Sirius wants to talk to you. But I’m sure we’ll see each other at the banquet.”

“Cameron, fine, whatever, this is Black business, outsiders need not apply.” Cam allowed a slow, scary smile grace her face, and took a step closer to Narcissa. 

“Sweetie, how else can I tell you to get lost? Your boyfriend knows what happens when someone crosses me, why don't you ask him why the centaurs decided to chase him out of the Forbidden Forest during his last detention? Or why don't you ask him why his last detention took place in the Forbidden Forest?” They all watched as confusion marred what might have been a pretty face on someone else. As soon as she recognized the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to talk to Sirius without all of us listening, she stalked off, her ridiculous skirt snapping behind her. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Regulus stepped up. 

“I don't care if you all are listening, I just need to tell Sirius something.” Cam bowed her head and allowed Reg to come closer. Reg smiled. “Sirius, mum killed Uncle Alphard over break, and she nearly burnt you off of the family tapestry when she had his will read, he left everything to you. Which knowing Uncle Alphard was tons of money, and little possessions. I just wanted to tell you so you can practice your fire retardant charms. She’s gonna do it soon, I just don't know when.” Regulus shook his head. “She’s getting worse Siri, don't know if I can hold her off much longer.”

“Then why don't you leave, Reg? I did, you can too.” Reg shook his head. 

“It’s different for you, I'm in Slytherin, the walls have ears.” Cam snorted.

“That's why I don't sleep there.” Cam sighed. “Reg, if you want out, truly, I can help you, but I'm not your family, I'm nicer, most days. But if you betray me, it won't be a sudden death, I will make your life a living hell.” Ro looked up from his book and studied Sirius’ little brother.

“Regulus Arcturus Black, leave as soon as you can, if you don't, your life will be much shorter than intended.” After that little nugget of information, Ro went back to his book, Reg on the other hand, visibly shuddered. 

“Dude, you sure you aren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw?” Reg asked, rubbing his hands on his upper arms, trying to bring some residual warmth back to his suddenly chilled skin. Ro looked up from his book and owlishly blinked at Reg.

“If I was Ravenclaw I wouldn't be reckless enough to tell you that,” Ro said. Reg nodded his agreement. Silence passed as they all stood in a sort of half circle.

“So,” Cam said, breaking the awkward. “Would you like to sit with us?” Reg thought about it for a moment before finally nodding. 

“If it was just Gryffindors, I couldn't but they won't give me shit about sitting with you, Cam.” Cam snorted.

“Let ‘em try, I dare them. All of Slytherin will wake up with red and gold streaked hair.” Sirius barked and Remus giggled. Cam watched as a small smile graced Reg’s face.

“I can actually sort of see it.”

\--------------------------------------

The train ride back was actually kinda calm. It helped that Potter and Petey didn't find them, but, even still, it could've been bad, but both Black boys behaved themselves quite well. Cam didn't worry until they got out of the car, and Reg shivered as he watched the other Slytherins pass. 

“Can I… uh…” Reg paused.

“Keep walking with us? Yeah,” Cam replied. “We’re going to my room anyway. Although, I’ll tell you now, I’m not giving you the code to get in just yet,” Reg nodded as he watched his brother scan the crowd. It was obvious he was looking for Potter and… the other one, Reg hid the reflexive wince that occurred whenever he couldn't remember something correctly. 

“Sirius,” Cam whined, “If snitch for brains can't remember that we are meeting at my room, you have a lot bigger problems than replacing your bff.”

“Yea, like who's going to captain, I vote me.” Ro piped in.

“Exactly, so grab Remus, and come on.” There was no need to tell Sirius to grab him though, Sirius and Remus hadn't been out of grabbing distance since they left home. Cam hid her smile, looping her arms around Ro and Reg, and leading her merry band of misfits to the castle. 

\------------------------

When they got to Cam’s room, Potter was nowhere to be found. However, a blue-faced red-head awaited them the moment Cam opened the wall. 

“Lily,” Cam cast a glance around to make sure James hadn't snuck in with her. “Is everything okay?”

“No! It is not okay!” Lily screamed. All of them flinched from the piercing sound. Cam walked forward, her hands spread wide, trying to calm her down.

“Okay, what can I do?” Cam asked, still moving forward, trying to block Lil’s view of the people behind her. 

“Make James Potter know the meaning of the word pain!” The screech was lower this time, but no less painful. 

“Why don't you tell me what happened?”

“Potter called me from across the platform. He waved and then covered his mouth before trying to get to me. It’s obvious he did it!” Cam racked her brain, trying to get Potter off the hook. He was stupid, but not that stupid. Reg cleared his throat, all eyes shot to him.

“They probably wanted you to blame Cam, I mean, color-change is her thing. Besides, a spell that complicated? No way Potter pulls that off and no one hears about it. The first thing he does is brag. That's why he gets caught.” Cam watched Lily’s expression changed from shock to suspicion. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

“His brother,” not bothering to distinguish between the three non-related boys. Silence reigned, but not for long. “If you want Potter to feel the word pain, go right ahead. I'm sure Cam would even have quite a lot of fun doing it.”

“He's not wrong,” Cam muttered nodding.

“But at least wait until he's actually done something. He’ll slip up sooner or later. All I’m saying is why not get the actual culprits?” Reg shrugged. Cam was honestly surprised that Lil hadn't seen the resemblance between Reg and Siri, but then again, she was literally blue in the face.

“It was probably one of the seventh-year Slytherins, getting back for the pink robes,” Reg concluded.

“Magenta,” Cam automatically corrected.

“Anyway, if you want a target that probably did… or was in connection with the planning, aim for Malfoy. Possibly Rosier and Lestrange. My bet is, besides Cam being a general thorn in their sides, they are still pissed about her taking this room from them. But honestly, if a first-year can steal something from an upperclassman, and suspected Death Eater. I say it deserves to be stolen.” Everyone was silent and just stayed staring at Reg, until Lil broke the silence. 

“I think I like you, who are you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! See you all next week, same bat time, same bat channel!


	21. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Reg, hopefully all good. Others make speaking appearances as well.

Reg glanced at Cam, who shrugged minutely, she had no idea how Lily would react to knowing who he was. 

“Regulus Black, pleased to make your acquaintance.” Lil narrowed her gaze and turned it back on Cam. “I hope you’ve filled your first order before moving on to the second.” She said, pursing her lips. 

“Well, if you weren't so bent on revenge, you might have noticed…” Cam waved in the general direction of Sirius’ and Remus’ clasped hands. Having brought this to their attention, Siri and Rem went a bit pink in the cheeks, but neither pulled away. 

“Order?” Ro questioned, obviously not reading anymore. 

“Lily likes to use me as her own personal wish fulfillment department. Not that I really mind, since most of her ‘wishes’ benefit me as well, but occasionally they get a little weird.” Cam looked over to see Ro mouthing ‘wish fulfillment’ before shrugging and going back to his book. 

“Eh, whatever, let's plan some revenge,” Lily exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. 

“Would you like deaf, dumb, or blind?” Cam asked with a sigh that indicated this was not her first time phrasing her shenanigans in such a way. Lil tilted her head, thinking.

“Dumb and blind,” she decided. 

“Genderswap, spontaneous transmogrification, or shrinkage?” 

“Ooo, definitely genderswap.”

“Delivery system?” Cam asked, pulling out her pranking book to write down the particulars.

“How many of them are on the Quidditch team?” Lily directed this question to Reg.

“Out of everyone who most likely planned, and executed it, probably only three, maybe four,” Reg answered, walking over to the huge picture window of under the lake.

“Hmm,” Lil hummed, thinking.

“You were thinking about what I did for the Quidditch match…” Cam commented. “It’s not bad, but we would miss the half a dozen or so that aren't on the team.”

“Can you make it specific to certain people?” Lil asked.

“Only if I have their hair, and they are going to get suspicious real fast if I start hanging around them again.”

“Don't even think about it,” Reg started before Lily even opened her mouth. “I will not be sleeping foot into Slytherin Dungeon if I can help it. Speaking of which, Cam, are you still on speaking terms with that house elf?”

“Flopsy,” Cam called quietly. The named house elf appeared with a slight tinkling noise.

“Yes, mistress?” Flopsy questioned.

“Regulus would like to ask you something,” Cam said simply. Flopsy turned away from her mistress and towards Reg.

“Flopsy, could you get my belongings from Slytherin dorms and bring them here?” Reg asked her.

“Of course, Master, anything else?”

“Yes, could you do it so no other member of Slytherin house sees you, I don't want you to get hurt if someone wants to know where you are taking the items.”

“Of course, Master,” Flopsy disappeared only to reappear a moment later. “Master, your items are now located behind the tapestry of the sleeping lions,” Flopsy then bowed and disappeared. Reg sighed. 

“Well, for better or worse, I just signed my death warrant.” 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Cam smirked. “We all know that’s Sirius’ job anyway.”

Sirius’ answering “Hey!” was delayed just enough that everyone burst out laughing.

\-----------------

They all hung together until the gong sounded for the welcome back feast. Now, usually, Cam didn't participate in such events. In previous years, Lily had described it as the only feast that didn't have house tables. Instead, there were round tables that seated eight to ten people, scattered around the great hall. Lil had also informed her that normally a large majority of the students didn't attend, most likely because very few students had seven to nine friends to monopolize a table. Besides, this year, Cam had someone to protect. Speaking of them…

“Reg, come on…” Cam called. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, still staring at the wall of glass.

“Dinner,” Cam said, sighing.

“Why? Can't we eat here?”

“No, they won’t get the message that you are off limits unless you are seen with us.” Reg sighed, but moved away from the window.

“Fine, let's go.”

\------------------------------------

During their meal, no less than five groups of random Gryffindors came up to Lil, Siri, and Remus. All asking if they would like to ditch and sit with them, in more words of course, by the time the sixth group approached, Sirius was starting to get seriously pissed. Because every time one of them approached, Cam would grit her teeth, and bite her tongue. He flew off the handle before group six even managed to ask.

“Merlins balls! Didn't you see us turn away the last five groups of you desperate sods? Yes, we are sitting with two members of Slytherin House. We are fully aware they were sorted into that house by a talking hat! That does not mean they are Evil Incarnate! They are not Voldemort or Grindelwald! They are two very nice individuals who happen to be in a different house! I don't see you guys giving Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shit for sitting together, just us! And why is that? Cam and Reg aren't Death Eaters. They aren't followers of the so-called Dark Lord. They are our friends, and I would appreciate it if you left us alone!” The hall was quiet for a while after Sirius’ speech, and nearly everyone there watched the (hopefully) final group of Gryffindors slink away, their faces red as beets. As the background noise slowly returned, Cam quietly cleared her throat.

“Siri?” Cam called quietly. “You can call me Cami.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all my readers, commenters, and kudo-ers! Seriously, every time I get a little notification from y'all, I get so happy! Hope you all had a fantastic Tuesday! See y'all next week! Same bat time, same bat channel! (That dates me so bad, lol)


	22. First Full Moon and Difficult Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Reg in this chapter.

After a very eventful dinner, Cam and Reg headed back in the direction of Slytherin dorms. The others had offered to walk them, but, as Cam pointed out, it was far less likely that they would be punished for retaliating against another Slytherin if there were no other witnesses from other houses. After all, being Slytherin had to come with some perk with all the hatred they received… But despite the feeling that they were being watched, not to mention the bounty that was now on Reg’s head, their walk back to Cam’s room was uneventful. Both gave a sigh of relief when the wall closed behind them. Cam rubbed the back of her neck as she collapsed on the couch, pointing her wand at the dormant logs and making them flare to life.

“So,” Reg started, scaring Cam out of her skin and nearly making her transform. “Sorry,” He apologized sitting in the chair closest to her feet. “Why did you agree to help me?” He asked, his expression seemed to reveal genuine curiosity.

“Multiple reasons, most of which doesn't concern you directly. For right now, put my main reason as I want Sirius to have at least one blood relative he can count on, and I honestly don't believe that your mother has as much control over you as she thinks she does. Siri’s rebellious nature had to have come from somewhere, and I refuse to believe it skipped you.” Cam’s face twisted into an amused grin. “As Lewis Carroll would have said, you haven't lost your muchness yet, something I’m sure your mother is just dying to get rid of,” the confusion was almost palatable.

“Lewis Carroll, who’s he?” Reg asked, Cam glanced at him and saw his face still had that James genuine curiosity written on it. 

“That’s a pen name for Charles Dodgson, a Ravenclaw who decided that he liked writing Muggle stories more, until of course, like every wizard in the Muggle world, he had to fake his own death. I think I heard he got lost somewhere near the Arctic circle. Although, I can't remember what he was doing up there.” Cam turned away from Reg and stared into the fire. 

“That doesn't really answer my original question,” Reg decided, Cam sighed. “Frankly, if you had walked from Sirius earlier, or went to join the other Slytherins when we got off the train, we would not be having this conversation right now. But you stayed to tell Sirius that your uncle died. And when we got off the train, you had made your decision. The bonus for you was that this room didn't reject you, because if it had, all bets were off.” Confusion clouded Reg’s face. “When I stole this room, it was a meeting place for Death Eaters, and after I changed the brick code to get in, I placed a rejection charm, so anyone that has the Death Eater mark will automatically be rejected. It was just an extra precaution at the time, but it seems to be coming in handy, even now…” Cam yawned so hard her jaw popped. “Before I go to bed, I have a suggestion and a warning. The suggestion is that you take all your meals with me from now on. If you are serious about making a break from the bad side of Hogwarts, that's a quick and easy way to send a very clear message. Second, there are only a handful of people who know the code to this room, and all were in here earlier, you are safe here, I can't completely guarantee out there, so I suggest you brush up on your defensive magic.” Another yawn ripped out of her mouth. “Do you need anything?” Reg shook his head.

“No, thank you, Cameron.” Cam gave him a sleepy smile as she got up off the couch.

“Good night, Regulus.”

\------------------------------

The next morning was interesting. Reg sat with Cam at breakfast, and during it, they compared schedules. They found that all of Reg’s classes shared with at least one of them, and most were with Ro. It was then decided that Ro and Reg would magically become besties. And that could be Reg’s protection through most of the day. The two classes he didn't share with Ro, potions, and DADA, he shared with Cam. Which, considering they were Slytherin heavy classes, was better. Cam had four years of fighting off Slytherin attacks; it was about time she passed on her knowledge. They were on pins and needles all through the first day back. Which was probably why nothing happened. If fact nothing happened for the first couple of weeks. The first problem occurred on the first full moon of the new year, obviously. And there wasn't anything anybody could've done to prevent this one.

\----------------------------------

Remus had already made his way to the Shrieking Shack, Sirius was nervously pacing in front of the huge glass wall, and James was in the middle of a heated wizards chess game with Ro. cam was about to say the secret phrase to open the wall when the wall disappeared, and Reg stumbled in. His right eye was swollen shut, and he was bent over, clutching his ribs. Cam leapt forward to support him.

“What…?” Cam asked, leading him to the couch. Reg grunted as she lowered him down.

“Don't worry about it, you have someplace to be.” Cam looked towards the door, and was torn.

“Ronan,” Cam called him away from his game. His gaze darkened when it fell on Reg. “Contingency Gamma.” Ronan nodded, got up from his game, and wandered towards Cam’s bedroom. “Regulus, you had better not leave this room until I return.” Reg waved her away, Remus was more important right now, his bruised ribs could wait.

“Under pain of death, yeah I know. Go, protect my brother’s boyfriend.” Cam gave him a slight smile and raced out the door.

\----------------------------------

Sirius halted his pacing the moment he heard the wall opening up without the magic phrase. And his feet had taken him to his brother’s side without his permission. He waited until Cam left before he asked his question.

“Who?” One word but it took a whole other meaning coming out of his mouth. Nearly growled, it carried promises of what would happen to the names that were answered. Reg sighed.

“Regulus can hold his answers while I patch him up, he really shouldn't go to Madame Pomfrey unless one of up wants to guard him. And I highly doubt any of us are going to volunteer tonight. Besides, there isn't anything you two can do tonight, we all know the culprits are safely tucked away in the dorms.” At this point, Ro pushed past Siri and sat gingerly next to Reg. “Lift your shirt please, I'm not going to attempt healing spells, those are more Cam’s forte. However, she charmed this ointment to reduce pain and help bruises heal. It’s going to hurt when I put it on.” Reg gritted his teeth and nodded Ronan on. Ro nodded in return and tried to cover Reg’s ribs with quick and efficient motions. When he was done, he pulled Reg’s shirt down and placed a washcloth with a cooling charm on his swollen eye. Reg hissed, but made no other sound. “You may complete your interrogation now.” Ronan brushed past Siri again to return the box of medical supplies. 

“Who did this?” Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of the armchair closest to Reg’s head. Reg snorted.

“You need names? It’s real easy, just pick out a student wearing green and grey, and you have a 50/50 shot of grabbing someone who had a hand in this thrashing, if they didn't they had a hand in ousting Cam from the dorms.” Reg groaned as he tried to reposition himself on the couch. “Ro, be a good friend and help me to my bed?” Ronan nodded, got his wand and began levitating Reg towards his bed. Reg gritted his teeth during the move, but said nothing.

“Reg, give me the names. The only way they will stop going after you and Cam is if we show them there will be consequences,” Reg rolled his eyes and tried to move up his bed, so he was leaning against the headboard.

“There will be retaliation, believe me, but this needs to be a more carefully thought out plan than getting all of Slytherin House. It will only make matters worse. Just go back to pacing, dear brother. When Cam comes back, we will begin planning.” Reg groaned again. “Ronan, is there any Valerian root left? There is no way I can sleep with this.” Ronan grabbed an urn off the fireplace and gave Reg a piece of the candied Valerian root that lived inside. As Reg’s consciousness faded he heard James and Sirius chatting, he wanted to tell them to wait, but sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I'm currently writing ch 23! See you next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	23. The Aftermath and Contingency Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

Cam was furious when she got back to her room. It had nothing to do with Remus. Everything on that front had gone well, there was one drunk that nearly wandered within smelling distance of the shack, but she had quickly chased him off. Of course, Remus had forbade her from entering the shack, which she planned on obeying until she had back up. But no, Remus had nothing to do with her mood, in fact, none of her friends caused her current mood. No, she was livid because someone decided it was a good idea to jump Reg, knowing full well he was under her protection. Yeah, all of Slytherin was about to get a very rude awakening. Logically she knew taking out all of Slytherin was not a very good idea, but they had it coming. She stayed relatively silent four years ago when it stopped feeling safe for her to sleep in the dorms. But this time was different. When she entered her room, her eyes automatically scanned her surroundings. Sirius and James were sitting close to the glass wall. She couldn't decipher what their whispers were about, as the lake murmurs nearly drowned them out. Ronan, on the other hand, was close to the fire, and was playing chess against the board. Reg was nowhere to be seen, however, the tapestry that led to his room was closed, which gave Cam a clear indication where he was. She let out a low sigh, and allowed her shoulders to relax. She had to stay calm around Remus, through the halls, even before she left, but now she could slowly but surely let the worry and anxiety leak back in. She needed to plan her revenge. The mass punishment was a nice start, but in order for long term protection, there needed to be targeted payback. First, she would need those names, although she was fairly certain they would be nearly identical to the list of names Reg provided for those who pranked Lily, not that they received appropriate punishment either, it was time to up her game…

“Cami, Gamma is in place.” Ro told her as he beat the chess board at its own game, “All that’s needed is this weeks password.”

“Godric Gryffindor wore ladies underpants.” Cam recited. Both James and Sirius’ heads whipped around. “And no, you cannot sneak in with that. They will change it immediately and my mass punishment plan will be ruined.”

“Regulus said mass punishment was a bad idea,” James commented with a frown.

“That’s because when you all plan a large trick, you let it set. For mass punishment to work, you have to follow up with very targeted punishments so it is very clear whey the whole house got punished.” She walked between the boys to admire the lake, the sun was going to be rising soon.

“Do you know? Because Reg just gave us a line about how half of Slytherin was responsible for ousting you from Slytherin,” Sirius stated, staring at her back, he saw her shoulders tighten. Cam sighed and brought her hand up to rub her eyes.

“No one ‘ousted’ me. I chose not to stay in the dorms. Girls can be cruel, more so than boys. And how do you think Slytherin princesses are going to act when they find out that not only is their new roommate bi, but she isn't as ‘Pure Blood’ as everyone thought. Blood slut isn't exactly a nice nickname to receive.”

“They only called you that because they couldn't spell ‘dynamic over-achiever’. Reg said, leaning on the stone wall next to his doorway. Cam snorted.

“Aren't you supposed to be in bed?” Cam asked, abandoning her view and going to check on him.

“Sure, I was just hoping that you could zap me.” Cam snorted again.

“Hanging around me is a bad influence, by the end of this you’re gonna sound like an American with a British accent.”

“That’ll be dandy, I can't wait until Mother hears, it’ll give her another reason to burn me off.” Cam tutted but led him to the sofa anyway.

“Yeah, because after keeping you safe from all of Slytherin I’m going to let you go back to Grimmauld Place, you’re adorable.” Cam motioned for him to lift his shirt. She made a complicated sigil with her wand, and Reg sucked in air. “Well, what did you expect, genius? It’s reknitting your bones together, you may not have broken them but they were probably some hairline fractures. Just sit still, it will stop in a moment. And while that does that, James what prank have you not pulled for fear of expulsion, because I know there is at least one.” James launched into his elaborate prank that involved three dummies of Dumbledore, seventeen pulleys, and two bawdy Irish drinking songs. When he was done, they all just stared at him.

“What?” James asked, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, we’re not doing that, next,” Cam said. James opened his mouth but Cam cut him off. “And your talking privileges have been revoked for this conversation.” His mouth closed with a snap. “Are his plans always that elaborate?” Cam asked Sirius. James narrowed his eyes and walked over to Ronan. Sirius watched him go, shrugging. “So, we need a plan, one that is less elaborate, but has a very ambiguous perpetrator.” Sirius held up his hand. 

“How’s Remus?” he asked in a whisper. Cam looked around the room before answering in an equally low tone. 

“He’s good. He didn't scratch himself up nearly as bad as normal, maybe because I kept the wandering humans away. I took him to Madame Pomfrey’s after he transformed back, oh and there is an underground passage to the shrieking shack that you guys should put on that map your making, remind me when we have a free minute and I’ll show you.” 

“But is he safe?” Cam could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled and patted his arm, in what was hopefully a comforting way.

“He’s fine, I promise, you can go and see him when the sun rises, which should be in a little while.” Sirius noticeably relaxed. “We need to have a planning session, but I’m exhausted. Stage one is set, by breakfast, it should be completed.” Cam dragged her hand over her face and rubbed her eyes. “I gotta catch at least a few hours. Slytherin rounds ended about half an hour ago so you, James, and Ronan should be fine getting back to Gryffindor Tower,” Sirius glanced at his fellow Gryffindors.

“I might just stay here, you're closer to the Hospital wing,” Cam nodded.

“James, go to bed!” She called in the direction of the fireplace. Regulus, who had apparently fallen asleep on the sofa, jerked up. “You too, Reg, I healed the bones, not the bruises.” An unprompted yawn ripped out of Cam’s mouth. “Don't wait for me at breakfast, I’m probably going to skip anyhow. Just enjoy stage one of payback.”

\---------------------------------------

Cam did end up skipping breakfast, but then so did Reg, Sirius, and Remus. When Ronan walked into the banquet hall with James, it was a struggle to keep from laughing out loud. He knew when Cam told him to plan Gamma, one of her preset pranks, into effect it was going to hit all of Slytherin, he just didn't know how epic it was going to be. Every member of Slytherin House had either Crimson or Gold hair. And the ones who tried to fix it with a charm, well their hair was patterned Crimson and Gold. James, in a rare moment of wisdom, took one look at Slytherin House and left. Ro caught the huge smile plastered on his face as he went through the main doors.

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and hits! See you next week, same bat time, same bat channel!


	24. Planning Vengeance and Brewing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just planning, trying to forward the plot.

“Cami, that was epic!” Lily exclaimed later. “I can't believe that you did all that work and didn't go to see it.”

“Lil, I planned that prank in first year, and honestly I have half a dozen that are on a similar scale, but now I need to think small, which, I’m ashamed to admit, I’m not very good at.” Cam glared at her prank book.

“Then why think small at all? If you’re good at big, go big!” Lil was apparently riding high on something. Cam gave her a funny look, but she had no time to deal with Lily’s weird moods.

“Because, my dear Lily, all of Slytherin did not beat up Regulus, nor did they prank you. It was a very small group, most likely seventh years. And they must pay. I need them all to realize that you and Reg are entirely off limits.”

“Oooo, sounds like you like him!” Lily sang. Cam gave her the look.

“And you are being ridiculous, now help me think small, woman.” Lily sighed and tapped her pencil on the notebook open in front of her.

“Small, small, small,” she chanted. “Well, just hitting the Quidditch team is too small, right?” Cam nodded. “Hmm, did they take over another room when you grabbed this one? I mean they have to meet somewhere, and it probably isn't in the middle of Slytherin Common Room, I mean all of Slytherin isn't bad, so if they met there anyone could logically find out about it.”

“I like the direction, but I don't really want to take on all of Hogwarts’ Death Eaters, because that could be very bad, like with a capital V.” Lily wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, ok, small, cuz that's still kinda big.” Lil sat, humming and tapping her pencil. “Jeeze, this is really hard.” Cam nodded again, casting her gaze to the lake window. “Theoretically you could try and get some of them at Hogsmeade, but that is still the Quidditch issue. Gah!”

“Now you know my problem.”

“Could you just get each of them individually but with the same prank?”

“Ehh… Ideally, I’d like to get them all at the same time, but beggars can't be choosers. If that's how it’s to be done, that's how it’s done.” Cam consulted her prank book again, Lily had requested Gender Swap as the prank part, nearly a month ago now, really retribution should happen the same day. So that it is clear what triggered it. And the fact it was now at least three weeks past due… Cam was pretty sure they thought they’d gotten away with it. And that was entirely unacceptable.

“Ooo…” Lily had her finger on the calendar. “Do you think this could happen on Valentine’s Day? Because that would be all sorts of epic, not that you could top Gamma at this point.” Cam looked at the calendar, and worked out how much time needed to be spent on the potion, distribution, and general school work that would get in the way of everything.

“Possibly, it’s a little over two weeks away,” Cam thought about it some more. “If I had help, definitely, without… I could probably still make it, but it would be tight.”

“Well, Regulus will help you, won't he? I mean you two have gotten so close, I barely see you anymore.” Lily pouted.

“Someone mention me?” Reg asked, coming out of his room, yawning. Lily screamed, Cam and Reg both covered their ears.

“Really Lil, every time?” Cam asked when Lily finished screaming. This had been at least the fifth rendition. Lil thought they were alone, and then Reg came out of his room, said something and Lily screamed, it was becoming old hat.

“I can't help it,” Lily said, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks.

“Really? Could you try?” Reg asked, this one as he came and sat at their table. “So, what’s phase two, and how am I helping?” He asked Cam with a smirk, Cam smirked back.

“Gender Swap, and unfortunately this is going to be one that doesn’t catch them all together, mostly because besides their little Death Eater meetings, they aren't all together in a predictable fashion.”

“Well, they would be if you used me as bait,” Regulus reasoned.

“But then you would be gender-swapped too,” Lily said, frowning.

“So? Cam can make an antidote, I have faith, besides, it’ll be interesting to see how the other half lives, for a few hours at least. But I think you should try and make theirs last longer,” Cam and Lil looked at each other.

“Well,” Cam said, “That takes care of them being in one place, now what about a delivery system?”

“Can it be aerosolized? Because a smoke bomb would be the perfect delivery system for something like that.” Cam stared again, this time at Regulus.

“You just have all the answers today, have you been taking notes on our pranks all these years?” Reg shrugged.

“I guess, deep down, I knew Death Eater wasn't end game for me, Ronan just helped me realize before it got me killed.” The air in their secret hideaway suddenly got very tight and equally solemn, that is until Lily cleared her throat.

“And with that, I’ll be leaving you, Cameron, I want you to think about what I said,” Lil said as she pushed herself back and up from the table. Cam just rolled her eyes as she watched Lily flounce out the secret wall.

“And what was that about?” Reg asked, Cam shook her head as she jotted down a few key notes about aerosolizing the potion once it was done.

“That was Lily being a hopeless romantic. She doesn't realize that I have bigger fish to fry at this particular moment.”

“And I’m sure it hasn't occurred to her that we are 13 and 15, respectively.” Cam snorted.

“As Lil would say, ‘the heart does not know age’ or some such bull shit.”

“That girl needs to work on her priorities,” Reg said sighing.

“That's what I tried to tell her, and then she just prattled on about some Quidditch player, or other, I really wasn't listening at that point.”

“You do know James is sweet on her, right?” Reg asked, picking up a discarded pencil and making a suggestion on Cam’s potion list.

“No? Really? Feel my sarcasm Black.” Reg stuck his tongue out at her. “So mature, but yes I did know, James has only mentioned it to me nearly three dozen times. I wasn't going to push them together until late fifth, maybe early sixth, James needs to do some growing up first. Why, do you have suggestions?”

“I might. But back to me for a minute. If I’m not going back to mother when term ends, where am I going?” Cam shot him a questioning look.

“Home with me, obviously.”

“Your parents would be cool with that?” His voice betrayed the worry that his face did not.

“Dude, they offered to adopt your brother, I think they will be cool housing two Blacks. Which reminds me, has your mother sent a howler yet?” Reg shook his head.

“No, I can only assume Narcissa hasn't informed on me yet. There will certainly be one when I don't show up for Easter break.” He raked his hand through his hair before vigorously rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s going to be so pissed.”

“Don't think about that, we will burn that bridge when we come to it, let’s focus on getting the idiots who beat you up and pranked Lily, okay?” Reg shot her a look, kind of an ‘are you ok’ mixed with a ‘what the hell’.

“I don't think you said that right, but okay.”

\-------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks, Cam spent every minute she could spare brewing the Gender Bender potion. She had only brewed it once before, and had never actually used it on a wizard, just a couple of fish. While she wasn't a hundred percent it would actually change their genders, the smoke screen from the proposed delivery system would at least give Reg a chance to escape unscathed, hopefully. Or at least that was the plan. Cam crossed her fingers as she stirred the final ingredient, frogs blood, into the potion. Now all that was left was to let it brew for twelve days. Which gave her four days to create the smoke bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I've been on a writing frenzy! Got it all written up to chapter 27 now, and it's gonna be so good! I can't wait for you all to read it! See you guys next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	25. Revealing Conversations and Illuminating Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot advancement... yay!

The hour of reckoning was upon them. It was two days until Valentine's Day and Cam was busy crafting an antidote for the Gender Bender Potion. The gang, otherwise known as five Gryffindors and two Slytherins were hanging out in Cam’s room again. If they kept this up much longer, Peter was going to have questions, something Cam had decided was a very bad idea. They needed to keep Peter close, but not too close, because frankly she didn't trust the little weasel. Still, if this kept up, she was going to need to have a very frank discussion with the Gryffindors currently spread all-throughout her spacious digs. As she was stirring the cauldron, James came over. Lily must’ve been ignoring him again. She tried to ignore him, but he looked like he wanted to talk, so that kinda screwed her on the ignoring front. 

“So,” James started, at least he learned that his charms were lost on her, she thought. “Is everything set? Potion, smoke bomb, get away?” 

“Everything except the encounter, which I would like to plan as much as possible. I know we can’t account for every possible thing that might go wrong, but maybe us planning will help something go right.” James whistled. 

“Do you always plan this much or is it a special occasion?” Cam sighed.

“If Lily sent you, I can assure you both that no matter how much you needle, bargain, or beg. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing, understand?” James looked at her like she sprouted two heads, but nodded.

“So, this is like, a normal planning response, to like, all of your pranks?” he asked, hands shoved in his pockets and rocking back onto his heels.

“Go!” Cam screamed, pointing to the group of their friends sprawled out in front of the fire. James backed away with his hands raised. There were whispered conversations in the group of them and Regulus was the next that came to bother her. The whispered conversations continued, though. 

“They are trying to decide who is going to come over here and talk to you, no surprise, but I decided to ignore them.”

“Shocker,” Cam retorted, Reg laughed.

“Yes, well, I elected myself and left. So, while I fully commend you for yelling at James. We are all well aware he needs it from time to time…”

“Once a semester,” Cam interrupted. “At least.”

“Anyway, what’s up?” Reg asked, Cam sighed and stirred the potion.

“I really don't want to be the one to get you killed, I’m so much better at avenging…” She joked, he laughed, but stayed.

“No one is getting killed, besides you know I’d just have to come back to haunt your ass for getting me killed, and there is so much better things with my ghostly existence. Haunting James, for example. What do you want to bet I can get him to shower with Nair instead of shampoo, just once.” Reg knew just what to say to get her smiling, the Nair comment got her to laugh. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. I don't even think he knows what it is.”

“I wouldn't either if you weren't addicted to those American… what did you call them?”

“Magazines… And I’m not addicted, it’s just an unhealthy obsession.”

“Fine, and unhealthy obsession that gets owled to you once a month in brown paper wrapping.” Cam sighed.

“You make it sound so sordid…” 

“Hey, I’m not the one who looks at pictures that don't move.” Reg raised his hands, eerily similar to James’ retreat, but Reg was smiling.

“Dude, in less than 72 hours, you might be a chick. Maybe stop teasing the only person who could make the antidote?” Sirius came up behind his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. “I kinda just got used to having a little brother again, I don't know if I’m ready for another shock.” Sirius’ smile was bright. Something Cam knew, six months ago, wouldn't have been possible, so she smiled back. 

“Nah, Cam would never short change me. I'm special.” Reg said, singing the last word. 

“I don't know,” Sirius began, pretending to think. “Cam’s kinda the wild one. Anything could happen.” 

“Not anything, Sirius, just the stuff I want to expend energy on.”

“Ahh, so that begs the question, would short changing my brother be an unnecessary expension of energy?” Sirius asked, a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Cam stared at him for a good full minute before answering. 

“It would really depend on the situation, in this case, I don't believe the energy I would be putting forth as a waste…  more like an investment for days to come.” Cam turned back to check on the state of both potions she had brewing, it was nearly time to add the Gender Bender potion to the pre-crafted smoke bombs. Her answer had the others drawing closer.

“Investment you say? That is terribly interesting.”  James concluded.

“ I don't believe I gave you permission to speak Potter, do you want a repeat of last time?” Cam didn't turn around, but she could well imagine the color draining from his face. James had learned that to be taken seriously as a prankster, it was key to not get pranked…  which, of course, was in Cam’s favor. For as long as James didn't prank her, she wouldn't prank him.

“You know…” Ronan asked, drawing everyone's attention. “I always wondered, what would happen if you had taken a Polyjuice Potion to already change your gender and got hit with a gender swap, obviously your Polyjuice shell would change, but when the Polyjuice wore off, would you still be changed?” Everyone was silent as they pondered Ro’s question. “And…”  Cam quickly bumped Ro so that he couldn't finish his second question, she  knew it was about Remus, and while Regulus put two and two together a while ago, Remus still wasn't comfortable telling Lily, and they all agreed to keep silent. The only problem was Ronan had a habit of being so focused on research and questions he would forget the simplest things. 

“And… what?” Lily asked. Cam gave Ro a look and he amended his question to keep Remus safe.

“And that brings up the question of how much the transformation is complete, obviously Gender Bender potion swaps the gender, but is it functional? Or are the changes just visual?”  Lily gave a full-body shiver.

“I really don't want to know,” she said, dimly they heard the gong that signaled 15 minutes until curfew. She grabbed her bag and looked at the others. “Well, aren't you coming?” The other four Gryffindor's looked at each other.

“You go ahead Lily, we will be along soon,” James said. Lily huffed.

“James Potter, I will not walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower without an escort.”  Cam snorted.

“As much as I love you, Lily, I can't walk you, I need to put this potion into the smoke bombshells,” Cam replied, Lily huffed again.

“I wasn't asking you Cami, I was telling the boys.” Lily clarified. Cam looked at the boys in question, they were all very carefully avoiding meeting her or Lily's eyes. Cam sighed. 

“Potter can take you, it's not like I'm going to let him talk anymore tonight. Besides, don't you, as Captain, need to come up with how you're going to beat Slytherin this weekend.” The pure terror that seeped into his eyes caused both Regulus and Cam to laugh. 

“Come on Evans. I need a plan, and possibly a couple of jinxes.” He murmured the password and dragged Lily out.

“Potter if you use jinxes to cheat at Quidditch Cami and I will never forgive you.” They heard Lily shout as the wall closed.

“Sorry Remus,” Ro apologized.

“No worries kid, Cam caught you before you gave anything away,” Remus said, ruffling his turquoise hair. “You were bringing us an interesting question though, what was it?”

“I was going to ask whether a Polyjuice Potion would even work with you, taking or being the subject of the potion. The description of Polyjuice says that it can be used to transform age, sex, and race, but not species. Simply put, because you transform into a werewolf, you are a different species, but you were not born with that, you were…  for lack of a better term ‘cursed’.” Everyone was silent as they considered Ronan’s question. Cam, who didn't really care about the answer just watched as each boy got a different look of confusion clouding their face. After five minutes, she decided enough was enough.

“Ronan, if you would escort your fellow housemates that you have managed to stupefy without magic, that would be great. I have work to do on this antidote,” Ronan nodded and led Remus and Sirius out through the disappearing wall. “You too, little Black heir.”

“Little my ass,” Reg muttered, going to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust! I've got the next five chapters written, so no worries, I'm not going away any time soon. See all you wonderful people next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	26. Valentine’s Day and Eternally Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful prank, gone horribly wrong.

Valentine’s day. And Cam was a nervous wreck. No, it wasn't a special someone who kept her up the night before. It was Reg. Cam grimaced, even internally that sounded bad. Cam clutched the grenade style smoke bomb in her left hand and continued to pace in front of the glass wall. Remus and Sirius looked on.

\-----------

“Are you sure she’s ok?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s fine. Pranking is her thing,” Sirius looked at Cam, and decided perhaps he should amend that. “Well, she will be okay, I think, eventually, I hope,” Sirius took a deep breath and pulled Remus closer. “As I understand it, this is the first time she is going to use this potion on humans. Plus, from what she said to Reg last night, she's scared that she's going to get Reg hurt, or killed. I’m under the impression that she really cares for all of us. And the fact that Reg is under attack from his own house… well, I think that she is feeling some similarities between him and her, even if the Black family is now against Regulus, or at least they will be when they hear. I’m almost positive Narcissa hasn't told yet. We would've heard. But besides that, I think she is just nervous,” Sirius paused and buried his nose in Remus’ neck, he needed to ground himself, and Remus’ scent could always do that. Remus chuckled as Sirius’ cold nose found skin.

“Nervous? It looks like she might kill someone,” Remus commented.

“You've never seen me nervous, have you?” Sirius murmured into his neck. “Every time you go to the shrieking shack, I feel like someone is going to get dead, normally a distraction helps. Which reminds me…” Remus felt Sirius smile before he raised his head. “Hey, Cami!” He called across the room. They saw her hand reflexively tighten on the grenade.

“What?” There was no nervousness bleeding into her voice, but Sirius didn't change his opinion.

“Weren't you going to teach us how to summon a Patronus?”

“Yeah, why?” She shot back.

“Well, we aren't doing anything right now…” Sirius stated. Siri and Remus watched as her shoulders fell. She squeezed the grenade before pulling out her wand. She made an impatient motion and both Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands as well. Cam turned to the window and made a complicated motion. Down, up to the left, right crossing the first swish, up and to the left again, and finally crossing the second swish. The actual movement was visible on the glass, like she used a grease pencil instead of her wand.

“Get that motion down, then I’ll teach you the latin.” She continued her pacing. Remus shot a look at Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

“Cami?” Sirius asked, relishing in the fact he got the privilege to call her that now. “Can we do anything to help?” Cam paused in her pacing for two seconds. She tossed the grenade to her right hand, stretched her left, and tossed it back.

“Siri, dear one, I'm going to continue to be nervous, anxious, and possibly very testy until this prank has started. And because I'm not there, I won't know when it has started, but when I think it has, it will get worse, until Reg makes it back here, and then I’m going to crash. I’m just thanking my lucky stars that we’ve been so active on Valentine’s day in the past, that Dumbledore decided to suspend classes for today.”

“Yeah, I think last year was the most active we've been.”

“Yeah, well, with me dosing the entire Gryffindor table with lust potion, filling three hallways with flying heart cards that attacked when someone said ‘valentines day’. And the random kissing booths that trap you… What did you guys do that year? And now that I mentioned that, how did you two get out of the lust potion?”

“Umm,” Remus cleared his throat. “I might or might not have hidden in the restricted section of the library.”

“That's where you were,” Sirius whispered, pulling Remus to him again. “No wonder I couldn't find you, I’m not allowed in the restricted section anymore.” Remus laughed.

“Yeah, I thought it was pretty brilliant at the time.”

“Anyway, we had the pictures charmed to sing bawdy sailor songs, and managed to charm the fireplaces to burn pink. Although if I remember, James didn't participate last year.”

“Speaking of James, where is he?” Remus asked.

“I really don't want to know, chances are Lily will try to blame me for whatever he manages to commit anyhow. Hopefully, whatever it is, it doesn't interfere with this.”

“Where is Regulus, anyway?” Sirius asked.

“Looking for them. I got the pictures to tell, well not really tell because Malfoy would know that it was a trap. But mention that Reg was wandering around alone today.”

“Then what is that?” Sirius asked, pointing to the grenade.

“The antidote, or one of them at least. I made three just in case. I’ve had accidents before, I didn't want Reg to be another one of them.” Sirius nodded, and got a dose of the nerves.

“He’ll be fine, Ro’s following him at a safe distance, right?” Cam nodded. “Then see? There is nothing to worry about.” Sirius left Remus’ side to pull Cam into a hug.

“There is always something to worry about. And I seriously hope you didn't just jinx us. This needs to go right. I mean it has to. I’ve calculated for everything. It will be fine, Remus, tell me it’ll be fine.” Cam babbled. Remus had his mouth open when the wall disappeared.

“Yeah, everything is so not fine,” Ro said, he had Regulus wrapped around his shoulders. James and Lily crept in backwards with their wands drawn. “Who jinxed us?” He asked, lowering a battered Regulus down into the closest armchair. As he straightened up, Cam spied a trickle of blood coming from his right temple. Lily and James stayed at on this side of the wall until it became solid again.

“Not to be a buzzkill, but Regulus is still male…” Sirius said.

“Yeah, that was the start of not fine. Luckily Cami gave me the extra one she made. They are switched all right. But I’m pretty sure they knew it was us, all of us.” Ronan said, collapsing into another armchair.

“What do you mean, ‘all of us’?” Remus asked. “And before you answer that one, why is James and Lily with you, and why are you all injured?”

“All excellent questions, but why don't we start at the beginning, what went wrong?” Cam asked, getting her wand out to treat worst of the cuts and bruises. Reg just sighed.

“Well,” Ronan started. “The first thing that went wrong was that they were waiting for us. The second thing that went wrong was they knew about the grenade.” Cam’s face got paler as Ro went on, this is what she was afraid of. “And third, they brought back up. The only good thing that came of this, was that because I was the one who released the grenade as opposed to Regulus, it got the whole sad sorry lot of them. The bad part is that they totally know it was us because I pulled Reg out before the cloud of potion hit the group. I’m just really glad that Lily and James were there and they know the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Because there was no way I could've hurled a jinx and drug Reg to safety.”

“Next question, how did you all get injured?” Cam asked pushing James and Lily down on to the couch so she could look at their injuries.

“Jelly legs only works if you can see them, once the first line fell, the second attacked,” Lil answered, hissing as Cam probed the bruise on her cheek.

“Ok, then why were you there?”

“False pretenses,” Lily answered, glaring at James.

“Wanted to see what happened,” James answered at the same time. Cam shook her head and sighed.

“Jinxed or not, we are all going to have to be on the lookout. Which brings me to my next question. Who blabbed? Honestly, the only way this could have happened is someone talked, so who was it?” Cam was more spitting mad then any of them had seen her, besides Ronan, of course.

“Cameron, I have no friends, besides you guys,” Regulus started, pressing the damp cloth Cam handed to him on his bruised eye. Cam waved his comment away.

“Let me put it more simply. James, did you tell Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, so as of right everything up to chapter 31 is written. Which is really good because I've spent a good week trying to write chapter 32. I'm very annoyed at my muse. Anyway, chapter 27 will be up next week. You can come poke me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/calicoshadowcat) if you want in the mean time.


	27. Ranting, Raving, and Eventual Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam goes off at James. And there are some major feels in this chapter, not all of them good. And because of that, I remind you that this story does have a happy ending!

James stared stupidly.

“Well, yeah, he’s one of us.”

“No, James, he’s one of you. We all agreed to tell no one. No one! Peter counts as someone. A someone who obviously blabbed. I can't believe that I was so stupid! I trusted all of you! And the one time I put my trust in someone other than myself or my family, I get screwed! You are so bloody unbelievable! No one means no one! You shouldn't have even been discussing this prank outside this room! After everything I’ve sacrificed, to let the one prank that would show Slytherin that they were wrong, that they’ve been led down the path of darkness, that I was good enough, and strong enough, and cunning enough to be allowed the honor and privilege of being sorted into Slytherin House.” At this point, every word was yelled, heaved out between her sobs. Tears were streaming down her face, being rubbed away as she swiped at her already red nose. “James Potter how dare you! You with your pomp and your circumstance. Sashaying into my world, my  house and screwing up something I’ve been waiting for, for four years!” Cameron took a heaving breath in, trying to cool her burning throat and get in much-needed air.

“I’m sorry?” James asked, in a sheepish ‘you don't blame little ol’ me, do you’ way, with a similar expression plastered on his face. Lily, who had still been sitting next to him on the couch, got up.

“Sor… you're  sorry ? I'm not even going to touch the fact that you asked it as a question and not a statement. Let's just focus on the sorry part, because, let's be honest, you don't really mean it. My brother came back with who knows how many cuts and bruises, my  eleven-year-old brother, James.  **Eleven** ! And if he hadn't have been there, Regulus might not be here! You do not know the hell that is being on the outs with Slytherin House. They like their pound of flesh and pint of blood fresh. Crossing the bigs of Slytherin House does not mean a week of waking up with dung bombs in your room, or being hit with Jelly-Legs every time you are about to come downstairs. It’s crossing your fingers that you will never be left alone with them, because they all know Imperio, and use it with extreme prejudices.” Cam took a deep breath and wiped her nose again. “You almost got my brother and one of my best friends killed because you wanted to tell your roomie that the ‘new’ girl was finally going to stick it to Slytherin?” Cam shook her head. “And ‘I’m sorry’ isn't going to cut it this time, James.” She wearily trudged back to her room. Regulus gave Sirius a heavy look, that held no heat, before following her. Ronan stood and cleared his throat.

“Maybe next time, James, when someone says ‘no one’ you should listen. This isn't the sandbox anymore. People are actually getting hurt. Whether you want to believe Cami or not, Peter was the only one told outside of us six, he would be my first suspect.” Ro sighed and looked at the tapestry that Cam and Reg disappeared behind. “To something like this, Cami will react one of two ways, either you're dead to her, or she’ll forget it ever happened. Pray for the latter, and James?” James looked up, his face screaming lost and confusion. “Don't hurt my sister again, or I will show you the reckless gene that placed me in Gryffindor House.” James swallowed hard and nodded. Ronan sighed wearily.

\----------------------------------

Cam threw herself on her bed and buried her face in a pillow just before a fresh wave of tears hit her. She hated crying. She really hated crying when she was stressed and angry. And she especially hated crying when she was trying to get a point across. Between the sobs, she heard her tapestry swish open and closed. She closed her eyes, and raised her head from the pillow before calling out.

“I'm not in the mood Lily.”

“And I’m not Lily,” Reg stated. Cam’s eyes popped open and she flipped over, still clutching her pillow to her chest. “I thought you might want an ear… or a shoulder… or maybe a punching bag?” Reg asked.

“Only if the punching bag is Potter’s head.” Cam bit out.

“I'm sure that can be arranged,” Reg said, tossing her a crooked smirk.

“Why are you really here, Reg?” Cam asked, sighing and squeezing her pillow reflexively. Reg sighed in response and walked closer.

“Because it looked like you needed a friend, and it was quite obvious Lily wasn't going to follow you,” Cam’s confusion deepened. “The Quidditch player you said she’s been mooning over?” Cam nodded. “It’s James bloody Potter.” Cam let her head sink back down onto her pillow.

“You have got to be kidding me,” She mumbled through the pillow.

“Yeah, that's not really my style, so besides a Potter Punching Bag, is there anything I can do?”

“A hug? Or maybe a thousand hugs?” Cam asked, with a watery smile that definitely did not reach her eyes.

“That I can do,” Reg smiled as he made his way to the bed.

“No boots,” Cam said, he shrugged before toeing them off and climbing into the ridiculous thing that she called a bed. After they were situated, him up against the headboard, and her curled up on his chest, he felt the need to point something out.

“Just for the record, I am not making a move on you,” smiling as he stroked her hair and pulled her close.

“And just for the record, we’ve had this conversation before. We both decided that we are far too young, not to mention we have a lot bigger things on our plates.”

“Exactly, I just wanted it on the record.” Cam hummed her agreement and it wasn't long before Cam was asleep.

\------------------

Reg couldn't tell you if it had been an hour or five when Lily pushed the tapestry open. The half said ‘Cami’ dying on her lips. 

“If you wake her, I swear on Merlin’s namesake, James won't be the only one having to worry about his face getting rearranged,” He growled at the redheaded intruder. Cam shifted a bit but buried back into Regulus’ chest when he stroked her magenta locks. “What do you want?” he hissed. Lily stared at Cam before looking back at Reg.

“It’s not important,” Lily whispered. “If she wakes up, tell her I’ll see her tomorrow.” Reg nodded and Lily let the tapestry fall back into place. There was no doubt in her mind that Regulus would kill for Cam just as easily as he would die for her. Lily just hoped neither would happen.

\-----------------

Remus and Sirius ended up crashing on Regulus’ bed. After Cam’s rant neither really wanted to walk back with James. Ronan, presumably, fell asleep on the couch, but as he was the last down and the first up, they weren't even sure that he slept. Lily was the one who decided to take it upon herself and walk a stunned James back to Gryffindor Tower. Even if she had to get the rarely seen fifth roommate, Longbottom, to escort James up to their room. When she was questioned, she just brushed it off, saying that he was hit with Jelly-Brain, which was rare, but plausible jinx that explained his condition. Now all that was left, was for Lily to actually understand what happened. She pulled out a journal, and got started on what was going to be a very long night. 

\-------------------------------

Cam woke up wrapped in something gloriously warm. She purred her contentment and attempted to roll over. When she couldn't, she remembered why she was warm. Regulus. Right. And Lily fancied Potter, that was bloody fantastic. The hand that was rubbing her arm stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up. Reg was smiling at her.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Marginally, I have a migraine now,” Reg’s brows knitted together.

“It’s a pain in my head. Your arm has got to be hurting,” He shrugged.

“Yes, but you were comfortable and needed comfort. I may have been raised by Blacks, but I listened when my cousin Andromeda talked.”

“Let me switch sides,” Cam said, getting up and climbing over him.

“As long as you are still comfortable.”

“Yes, I just need contact,” Cam smiled and got comfortable on Reg’s right side. And soon they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, despite the cosmos trying to stop me, chapter 32 has been written, just not typed. So, you all are guaranteed story for at least the next five or so weeks (if my math is correct). Hope you all stick around, if not... oh well. See you all next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	28. Serpensortia and a Little more Ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, Cam isn't quite done ranting.

Cam and Reg woke up with the feeling of someone watching them. Before they even opened their eyes, they had their wands out and Slytherins favorite jinx cast, serpensortia. After a light scream, they both knew it was Lily. But Reg didn't know why she decided to wake them a second time.

“Cami!” Lily screeched. “You haven't done this to me in years! What gives?” Both Cam and Reg sighed. They knew it was close to impossible for Lily to understand what it was like to constantly be on guard, even in sleep. They banished their serpents and reluctantly untangled from each other. Cam scrubbed her hand over her face before answering.

“Apologies, Lil,” She said, sitting up. “Last night brought back Slytherin tendencies. What can I say? You can take the witch out of Slytherin, but not Slytherin out of the witch, just repress it.” Reg nudged her, but she already knew that she was being particularly unfriendly to Lily, partially because she stayed silent last night, but mostly because she liked James bloody Potter. Of all the Quidditch players, in all the houses, why did it have to be him? Cam also knew that her behavior required an explanation, if not an outright apology. She sighed.

“Sorry, Lil. I'm still not entirely ok with everything that happened yesterday.” Remus and Sirius chose that moment to open the door to the connecting bathroom. It was painfully obvious they had fallen asleep in their clothes. Sirius, still half asleep, was draped over Remus.

“Why am I awake?” Sirius asked, releasing Remus and shuffling over to the bed before flopping down on the end, making Reg and Cam bounce.

“Not entirely sure,” Reg answered, his voice still husky from sleep. “I'm going to guess it was Lily’s screech,” Remus looked confused as he sat gingerly next to Cam. “Last night caused Cam and I to revert to habits that are common from sleeping in Slytherin dungeon. When woken up there, we all do serpensortia automatically, because normally being woken up by another person in that dorm is not good.”

“So,” Cam continued, “When Reg and I felt someone watching us, we did the spell automatically. Which caused Lily to screech, which woke you up, which brings us to now.” Cam sighed and resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. Reg threw his arm up and around her shoulders. Trying to give her some comfort. Cam leaned into the embrace. Which started Lil on a whole other rant.

“Oh, so that's what was happening last night,” Lily smugly stated, flipping her hair back. “I'm not surprised, I mean, I did call it after all.” Reg didn't have to be touching Cam to feel her answering fire, because both Remus and Sirius felt something as well. Sirius even tried to stop the coming explosion.

“Lily, my sweet, don't you want to retract that? And maybe give Cami the benefit of the doubt?”

“No way. Cami has been after me for the better part of four years, I’m going to milk this for all its worth.” Reg squeezed Cam to him one last time before letting go.

“Lily, I could've let it go, I was really trying to let it go. But you know your horrid attempts at valley girl, your complete refusal to believe me, at every turn, I mean seriously. ‘You and Reg would be so cute together!’” Cam said mockingly. “‘It sounds like you like him!’” Cam continued to mock. “All the while I'm here saying we are friends. This stupid notion that any contact between males and females has to be Eros. It’s absolutely bloody stupid. We are friends and I enjoy physical contact, what more do you want me to say? I'm really tired of you dismissing me, I've been putting up with it for a very long time, and I'm tired of having to put up with it.” Cam sighed and shook her head. “It’s early, did you need something?”

“Well, I told Regulus to tell you I would be seeing you today,” Lily stated, crossing her arms.

“When she woke up!” Reg protested. Cam laid her hand on his arm, stalling any more outbursts.

“Lily, do we need to go back to basics? Remember when I told you that you were welcome to come to my room on the weekends but I asked you not to wake me up before 10, because, as I put it, weekends were my time to recharge?” Lily huffed.

“I don't see why, you went to bed yesterday at like 8, why do you need to sleep so long?”

“Because I’m introverting and you exhaust me!” Cam yelled. Lily physically backed up. Cam sighed.

“And they don't?” Lily swept her arm to encompass the three guys lounging on Cam’s bed. Cam sighed again.

“Lily, sweetie, they aren't asking me to do anything. I don't have to be ‘on’, I just have to exist around them.” Cam sighed again, she was just so tired. “I really don't know how else to explain it. I don't love you any less because I made new friends, I’m just stressed and emotionally worn out and I need an actual break,” Lily opened her mouth, but Cam rushed on. “And I don't mean like an hour. Give me until the game tomorrow, we’ll all have breakfast together and a celebration here after, no matter who’s house wins. I know we can't sit together in the stands, but we can wave to each other across the field…” To Cam, it didn't look like she was getting through. Lily’s next remark made her positive she wasn't.

“But…” Lily whined. “You’re in the same bed…” Cam collapsed forward. Her hands catching her head. Unseen by Lily, Reg’s hand moved to stroke her back, willing her to be calm.

“He is 13, I am 15, we are Slytherins with huge bounties on our heads, by our own house, did you not hear me scream at James about that last night?” Cam willed herself to stay calm.

“But Remus and Sirius are together!” Lily protested.

“Merlin’s balls,” Cam cursed. “Why can you not understand? I have never ever seriously pushed you to get a relationship! Besides the fact, my situation, notice I said mine there, not mine and Reg, because I don't speak for him. My situation is completely different. First of all, both Siri and Rem are loved by Gryffindor, second, they have literally been mooning over each other for more than a year and a half. And third, they obviously need each other, Sirius needs someone stable, and Remus needs someone to show him he can have fun along the way. Lily, they need each other in a capacity that goes beyond friendship. They need to be able to touch each other for no reason, grab a hug without being whispered about. Sirius has done a damn good job over the last three years, but enough is enough. He needs to be able to give just Remus his affection if he just wants to give Remus his affection.” When Cam was done speaking, she was exhausted again. Any emotional balance she had received from sleeping had dissipated completely. There was silence, broken only by Remus shifting higher on the bed. Lily gave one long-suffering sigh.

“Fine, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow,” She said, her face blank. Cam nodded. They all held their positions for a good five minutes.

“She’s gone Cami, I'm going back to my room,” Ronan called, Cam nodded, not registering that he couldn't see her. And let her head fall back into her hands.

“Thanks, Ronan,” Reg called.

“Yeah, thanks,” Cam said, not much louder than a whisper. Reg gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“I need pajamas,” Cam complained. Feeling unusually uncomfortable in her jeans. Reg laughed.

“We all need pajamas,” he said, smiling. “What’s a couple more hours in these clothes?” He asked, Cam shrugged before cuddling closer.

“So totally not fair, I want to cuddle to,” Sirius whined.

“Then get up here,” Cam mumbled. “You are obviously neglecting your delectable boyfriend.” By the end of the sentence, nearly all the words were slurred together. She was out not a minute later.

“We can leave,” Remus said, looking at Cam all curled up.

“She said stay, you stay. She likes being connected to people. Hugs and the like, and Lily really upset her.” Reg stated, stroking Cam’s back before moving her closer.

“Then I guess we stay,” Sirius said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! All the way up to 33 has been written at this point in time. I have a question for you all though, would you prefer the summer after year four be tacked on to this fic, be a different fic all together, or the start of the year five fic? If you don't feel confident enough to comment below (no judgment! I swear!) You can always hit me up anonymously on tumblr: [ calicoshadowcat](http://www.tumblr.com/calicoshadowcat).
> 
> Anyway, I'll catch you all next week! Same bat time, same bat channel! (And yes, I would like to hear from you.)


	29. Hugs and Mac n Cheese are the Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some wonderful bonding moments. No real conflict in this chapter, I believe it is what might be called... comfort.

When Cam woke up again, it was natural, a slow awakening as opposed to the jarring sensation of someone watching her. She softly blinked her eyes before raising her head to rub some of the sleep from them, before laying back down. She felt warm, and comfortable, and she really didn't want to leave the bed, where three of, what was quickly becoming, her favorite people were. But she knew if she didn't eat some kind of food, and had a moderate amount of liquid, her body would rebel in the form of another migraine. She grimaced at that prospect, her face still pressed to Reg’s chest. It didn't really surprise her that he had begun stroking her back again. But she did wonder if he actually got sleep the second time around. Regulus, with his seemingly infinite wisdom, kept silent while Cam decided if she really wanted to get up or go back to sleep. Ultimately she decided the right thing to do was get up. But that didn't mean she had to rush.

“Getting up is an unfortunate process,” Cam mumbled, Reg kept silent. Cam let out a long sigh before pushing herself up. Reg’s hand moved down and rested it in the small of her back. She blinked in the dim light that was being filtered through the lake window.

“Ugh. Brush teeth, change clothes. And then food…” Cam scrubbed her face with her hands. “And maybe a disguise for tomorrow,” Cam said.

“Disguise?” Reg asked, not even bothering to lift himself from the pillows. Cam shrugged, glancing at Siri and Remus who were still asleep. 

“Yeah, bounties and all that…” Cam explained before wiggling her way to the end of the bed. When she was finally there, climbed over her trunk before rooting around in it for a clean set of clothes. 

“You could've asked me to let you out,” Reg commented, finally sitting up. Cam stuck her tongue out at him.

“You looked comfy, besides, I’m not sure you got any sleep,” She looked at her clothes and thought about her options. “I'm going to shower.” Reg smiled before collapsing back on the bed. 

“Ok, let me know when you’re done.”

\----------------------

The first thing Cam did when she got into the bathroom, was consider her hair. She always considered the bright magenta an asset, but with all of Slytherin, or at least most of Slytherin gunning for her, she needed to make it less obvious. She pointed her wand at her hair and toned the magenta down so it was more or a pale pink tint over her natural dirty blonde. As Cam lowered her wand and looked at her reflection. She felt as though her own brilliance pale with her hair. She shrugged at the necessary disguise and went to shower. 

\----------------------------

When she was done with her shower, she pulled on the long double layered flowy skirt that she didn't remember packing. It was crocheted, and hung to her ankles, so it was probably a gift from either her squib grandmother or her Aunt Louise, who was always trying to temper Cam’s wild side. Either way, it was the perfect respite for the jeans that felt way too tight for some bizarre reason. She topped the skirt with a muggle band shirt that so didn't go but was so soft, she didn't care. She was wand drying her hair when she came out of the bathroom to her new favorite sight. Reg had actually fallen back asleep while she was showering. And Sirius had rolled over and was now in Cam’s spot, with his arm thrown over his little brother, and Remus snuggled into Sirius’ back. Cam smiled, she didn't want to wake them up, but she did agree to tell Reg when she was done. She had several thoughts on how to wake him up, but most of them might cause a wizard's duel to ignite, because as previously stated, waking up a Slytherin could be dangerous. In the end, she decided to just turn her wand on him, as it was still blowing air. And it turned out to be the right decision, for instead of attacking, he just blinked awake. He smiled when he saw her, but it turned into a frown when he noticed Sirius’ arm draped over him. Reg looked at her for clarification, but she could only shrug in response. He picked up Sirius’ arm off before swinging his legs down and sitting up.

“Time?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“10:23,” Cam replied, after consulting her watch. Reg groaned. 

“I know it’s late, but it still feels early,” He commented, getting up. Cam shrugged again, and finished drying her hair. Reg fingered one of the newly colored locks. 

“I don't think I've ever seen you without magenta hair,” he commented before shuffling to the bathroom. Cam just shrugged again. 

“Until we get rid of the bounty, you probably won't see it again,” She commented, sadly. Not knowing how to respond, Reg didn't.

\-------------------------------

Reg found Cam curled up in front of the fire working on Charms homework when he was done his shower. Not wanting to interrupt, he sat adjacent to her and started on his Div’s essay. It wasn't long before both their stomachs let out an impressive growl. Reg and Cam shared a look and a chuckle. 

“Dining hall or something else?” Reg asked, Cam grimaced at the thought of being around all those people. 

“Don't think I'm up for the dining hall,” She whispered. 

“Flopsy it is,” Reg said. Flopsy appeared with a pop.

“Yes, Master?”

“Could you bring us some food, please?” Reg asked, glancing in Cam’s direction.

“Mistress is not feeling well?” Flopsy asked.

“Cam is just feeling overwhelmed, so she doesn't want to go to the dining hall. She just needs some time away from people,” Reg explained.

“Ahh,” Flopsy said, knowingly. “Mistress is ‘in-tro-ver-ting’.” Reg smiled at the way she sounded it out.

“Yes, that is exactly right.”

“Flopsy will bring Mistress ‘comfy’ food, with extra for Master.”

“Thank you, Flopsy,” Reg said, smiling as she popped out. She was back five minutes later ladened with a tray full of steaming dishes.

“Flopsy hopes this makes Mistress feel better,” Flopsy said before winking out. Cam, however, didn't reach for any of the tempting dishes, which Reg assumed were some of her favorites. 

“Ok,” he said, closing his Div’s book. “Before my brother smells the food and eats it all… why don't you tell me what’s up?” No response, but she did close her Charms book. “Ok, if you don't want to talk, you should at least eat. Because if I know anything about my brother, the moment he smells food, it’s gone.” Cam sighed. 

“Ugh, fine,” Cam said, reaching for a plate and filling it with mac n cheese. “I may have just lost my oldest friend. And while I get that you just lost your family… it hurts. Far more than I think it should.”

“Lily is smart,” Reg said. “Well, most of the time. She’ll realize that it’s a lot easier to stop making assumptions than to lose a very dear friend. She will be back. She’ll be back.” Reg got up from his chair and plopped next to her on the couch. “Come on, she just needs to think a bit.” Cam smiled, not feeling much better, but at least she had bacon mac n cheese to comfort her.

\---------------------

Dinner with the boys and a few rounds of exploding snaps were just what Cam needed. Especially the faces of the Blacks when Sirius pulled out the regular deck of cards out of her trunk first. When she tried to explain it was like playing wizards chess but with a normal chess set, Remus totally lost it. He then said that he would be happy to play gin rummy with her while they tried to figure it out. Halfway through the game, Sirius flopped in one of the armchairs. 

“How can you stand that damn lake all the time? It drives me nuts!” He whined.

“Well, I brought my record player, you know the one I got for Christmas that the Etienne’s charmed for me, you know to work without electricity. I must have a couple of records that you don't think are a total bore.” Cam said distractedly, looking at the run of cards on the board to the ones in her hand. Within minutes the record player was up and playing Bowie’s Rebel Rebel, with Sirius dancing around in front of the glass window. All in all, it was just what Cam needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	30. Always Late and Quidditch Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology and a little quidditch.

They fell asleep in front of the fire, which on any other day would be fine, except today was the day of the big Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And they were supposed to meet Lily in the dining hall, in ten minutes. The scene, well calling it chaos would have been putting it nicely. Cam and Reg ran around putting the final touches on their disguises and Siri and Remus just ran. Siri had to play today, after all, and he had no clue what the play was going to be. Cam and Reg burst into the dining hall only a few minutes late and spied Lily sitting at the end of Gryffindor table looking at her watch and picking at her food. Cam swung onto the bench in front of her and Reg sat down next to Cam. Lily tried to dismiss them without looking up.

“Sorry, those seats are being saved,” she said, sounding dejected.

“Yeah, but for me, right?” Cam asked, filling her plate with waffles and fresh fruit before topping the whole thing with whip cream. Lily’s head popped up.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, Ca-” she cut herself off. “I really am. I went back over everything you said, and I have been dismissing you because I didn't want to deal with stuff, I’m going to do better, I promise!” She vowed, Cam smiled. 

“I just need a break every once and a while Lil, that’s all. I’m sorry I snapped, I could've told you in a politer way.” Lil laughed. 

“I doubt it, I was so obsessed with you and R-” she stopped herself again. “Him, that I wouldn't listen to what you were saying. You needed a friend to fill the gaps I couldn't and you were lucky enough to find three. I just needed to take a step back and realize that. We’re good now, right?” Cam nodded. 

“As long as you keep listening,” Lily nodded.

“Exactly, that’s what you were trying to tell me,” Sirius and Remus chose that moment to find them.

“Hey Lily, do you know where James is?” Sirius asked.

“He said something about calling an early practice before the game, shouldn't you be there?” Lil asked. 

“Ahh, shoot. See you guys after the game, your place, right?” Sirius asked Cam, she nodded, her mouth full of waffle. “Awesome.” Sirius pecked Remus on the lips and he was off. Remus blushed. 

“You two are cute, sometimes,” Reg commented, Cam nodded.

“They do have their moments,” she agreed, swallowing. 

“Oh, go fly a kite.” Remus retorted, which had them all laughing.

\-----------------------

As Cam and Reg sat in the Slytherin stands, she seriously questioned her sanity. While it was practically impossible for anyone to recognize all of the Slytherins on sight, and know their names. It was more than possible for someone to notice two vaguely familiar faces and decide that they needed extra attention. Whilst scanning the first year faces around them, Cam vaguely heard Reg say something.

“What?” she whispered back.

“Looks like they already replaced me,” Reg said, nodding in the direction of the field. 

“Oh, I forgot that you were the Slytherin Seeker… Couldn't that just be your back-up?” Reg shook his head.

“My back-up was a first-year girl. The kid on the field is my former best friend, Evan Rosier. A definite Death Eater, and he hangs out with another Slytherin that we love to hate, Snape.” Cam’s head whipped to him, mouth open. “No, I’m not ‘pulling your leg,’ whatever that means.”

“Well, that's terribly interesting, does he have the mark yet?”

“When I left, Rosier, Mulciber, and Malfoy were the only ones I had seen. There were others who grabbed their arms at the appropriate times, but even I did that, and as you know, a needle hasn't touched my skin.” Cam sighed, her attention directed back on the field. Madame Hooch was about to release the bludgers and snitch.

“I want a clean game,” Hooch shouted before throwing the Quaffle up. Potter, of course, caught it. 

“And they’re off!” Ty, who was the designated announcer screamed into the mic. “Gryffindor has the first opportunity to score!” For the first time, Cam had trouble paying attention to the game. The one thing she did notice, was that there were no gender swaps on the Slytherin team. Which given who jinxed Lily and attacked Reg, it was damn near impossible. 

“Didn't you say that there were members of the Slytherin Quidditch team that attacked you?” Reg froze.

“I didn't actually name names, but yeah…” Reg paused, obviously seeing what Cam saw. “There’s no way Madame Pomfrey could have…” 

“No, Slughorn could probably, but he normally leaves my pranks for a couple of days… Not to mention that in order to have the antidote already, they would have needed to know what the prank was…”

“Could it be someone in the Slug Club?” He asked, scanning the stands.

“Well, right now, besides you and me, the only Slytherin is Snape. Because, remember, last year Slughorn was so mad that there were members of his club that had the Dark Mark? He made all of us roll up our sleeves and anyone that had the mark was immediately dismissed.” Cam whispered fervently. Reg nodded.

“So, we have our culprit…”

“No,” Cam interrupted. “We have our supposed culprit, one we can't tell Lily about.” The stands around them erupted in cheers. They looked up to see a bludger heading straight for the Gryffindor Seeker, a little first year they didn't know the name of, and the Slytherin Chaser making the first goal. The other Gryffindor Beater managed to get to the Seeker in time. But Cam and Reg were still looking around for James and Sirius.

“There,” Reg whispered, nodding to a streak of red and gold. “That’s Sirius. I still haven't found James.”

“I have,” Cam said, gravely. “Look at the ground.” Regulus looked down and saw James being helped off the field by Madame Hooch. “If I had to guess, it was the bludgers. Siri couldn't get to James in time and he sent the other one to protect the seeker.” Cam hypothesized. Reg nodded. They both watched as Sirius, who was backup captain, flew in a frenzied rage. But the moment James was unable to play, that signaled that the Gryffindors weren't going to win. Cam looked across the field, and tried to spy Remus and Lily. She didn't see Lily’s hair among the sea of red and gold, but she did spy Ronan’s turquoise. Which surprised her. Ronan was much more likely to be hold-up with his chess set then be out in the cold watching a Quidditch match.

“Ronan’s here…” Cam stated.

“Yes, and Lily’s not,” Reg concluded.

“I’m not sure what surprises me more…” 

“Pretty sure you do know, but besides, are we going to stay for the whole match?” Reg asked, blowing on his hands. 

“Well, that was the idea, plus it might draw attention if Slytherins leave when it’s kind of obvious we’re going to win, why?”

“We might want to leave a bit early, or we are going to be sucked into the mass of them heading back to Slytherin dorm.” Reg’s eyes were scanning the sky searching for the snitch. “Actually. We might want to leave now.” He said, pushing Cam towards the exit. 

“Why?” She asked, but not resisting.

“Rosier just saw the snitch, and the Gryffindor Seeker has no idea. In five to fifteen minutes it will be over. And we will be screwed.”

“Fine, we’ll leave, but we are stopping by the owlery, I have to send a message to mum. I haven't had a chance to tell her yet.” Cam and Reg bounded down the stairs of the stands. Reaching the bottom just as all the Slytherins erupted in cheers.

“Owlery it is then, but we might want to hurry.”

“Oh, what I wouldn't give for Potter’s cloak…”

\-----------------------------

The message Cam sent to her mother was short and sweet.

‘How do you feel about taking in another Black?’

The response she got was shorter.

‘As long as it’s not Narcissa.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	31. World Shattering Ideas and Learning Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot progression...

The party was postponed, due to Slytherin winning and James being hurt, but they all gathered in the Hospital wing. Including Peter, which was an unfortunate addition, but he was still Potter’s friend. Although Cam saw the side eyes that Sirius was giving him, and knew that Peter was  only James’ friend, even if he didn't know it.

“So, Cam…” James slurred. “We’re all coming to your place in America this summer?” This time it was Regulus’ turn to give Cam the side eye.

“Not me, James,” Peter replied. “Mother said I couldn't…”

“Awe,” James whined. “We were going to learn all sorts of cool things.” Before he spilled the beans, Remus stepped in.

“Well, we’re just going to have to teach Peter when we come back.” Sirius nodded.

“But we were going to…” James slurred before falling unconscious and letting out a horrid snore. Cam caught Ronan putting his wand away and hid a grin.

“Reg and I really should be heading back. Hopefully, all the Slytherins are drunk enough not to be wandering the dungeons.” Lily pushed away from the side of James’ bed and gripped Cam in a tight hug.

“Can I wake you up tomorrow?” She asked.

“Sure, but there is no guarantee that I will go to breakfast, unless you can hide us with the Gryffindors,” Cam responded, Reg nodded his agreement.

“I'm sure we can figure something out,” Sirius said, pulling Reg into a half-nelson and rubbing his head.

“Then you have yourself a deal.”

\------------------------------------

The walk back to Slytherin was uneventful, luckily. Reg and Cam spent the whole way with their wands drawn and on edge. They stayed that way until the secret wall reappeared.

“Ya know,” Cam started. “ I really like the fact that I’m Slytherin, but why do they have to be so stupid.”

“Well, I don't know if I would call them stupid. I mean, the members of Slytherin are entirely of Hogwarts making. I mean, if they were just accepted for being cunning and ambitious, there would be no reason for them to try and find the comradery that being a Death Eater gives you. The sense of family and duty? Most people seek that out because they aren't getting it. And if the rest of Hogwarts, namely Gryffindor would stop going after Slytherin students for being perpetual loners who only want to associate with a few people, maybe everyone else wouldn't see us as evil anymore.”

“I guess, but you can't put it all on the other houses. I mean Slytherins do kind of showcase how disenfranchised they are. And a lot of it comes from the stupid seventh years pressuring the first years not to interact with the other houses. And Dumbledore's stupid rule that houses have to sit with houses. I mean talk about dividers. If everyone was allowed to sit with whatever house they wanted, chances are that the rivalry that they count on for the house cup and all that would still be there, but it would be a friendlier environment to grow up in.”

“You are preaching to the choir,” Reg said, flopping on the couch and starting the fire.

“Yeah, but I can't help but worry about what's going to happen to the next generation. This hatred we have, it's just going to eventually explode.” Cam said, sitting down.

“It seems to me that in order for that to happen, the head of the snake must be cut off.”

“Salazar has been dead for hundreds of years, Grindelwald is locked up in his fortress, why they didn't put him in Azkaban I’ll never know, and the only one left is Voldemort.”

“They probably didn't put him there because he knows how to summon a Patronus…”

“Ah!” Cam interrupted. “Right, I need to teach you that! The reason we are all going to America over the summer is so I can teach you all how to become an Animagus!”

“Why do I need to learn how to summon a Patronus, besides the obvious reasons.”

“Your Patronus is nearly almost always going to be the same as what your Animagus form will be.”

“So, do I  need to become an Animagi?” Reg asked, and Cam was shocked.

“Well, no, ultimately it is your choice. So, you don't have to, but, to be honest, I can't think of a reason you would not want to. Being an Animagus is highly prized, and while we are young, we don't really have anything better to do. I mean wizards who are only a couple years older than us almost always say that given the choice, they would have become one when they were younger and had the time.”

“The reason not to become one is not having the choice in the matter,” Reg said, gravely.

“Crap, sometimes I forget. I'm sorry, your mum probably didn't give you and Sirius choices whether or not you learned something.” Cam waved her hands. “No, this is totally optional. If you don't want, no biggie.” She grinned, and Reg gave her a soft smile in return.

“It’s not a complete halt, I still do want to learn how to summon a Patronus. That could be very handy.” He said, Cam nodded.

“And if you get very good, you can use it to send messages,” Cam revealed and Reg’s eyes got wide.

“This, this is what kills me, why is that not public knowledge?” He asked, shaking his head. Cam shrugged in response.

“I don't know, I know a lot that apparently isn't public knowledge,” They stayed silent for a while, just pondering that fact.

“So, what’s the first thing to know to summon a Patronus?” Reg asked.

“Well, there is the wand movement displayed on the glass wall, but the most important thing for those of us who are morose, you need a happy memory,” Reg waved away her concern as he got up.

“That’s no big for me.”

“Well, okay,” Cam said shrugging. “Well, you are free to practice the wand movement.”

\-----------------------

It took them a week, with time off for life, for all (minus Peter, who was mysteriously absent) to get it down. Even Lily and Ronan joined in. Not surprising, Ronan got it down first, but he stayed practicing with the rest of them. Finally, nearly two weeks after the pickle that was Valentine’s Day, it was time to move on to the next step. One that they were all eager to get to. Plus Cam was getting a kick out of teaching them.

“Ok, next step is to find a happy memory and hold it in your mind while doing that motion,” she said, pointing to the wand movement still on the glass. “And say ‘Expecto Patronum’.” She pulled her wand out. “Like this.” She did the said instructions and a blue vapor leaked out of her wand before forming a king cobra. Ronan, who was off to the side, managed the vapor first, after only two tried. The others managed the vapor on the first day as well, but Ronan got the first solid Patronus. He didn't manage to create it until the next day, though. But when he did, Cam squealed in delight as her little brother’s otter bounded around the room. Over the next two weeks, they all managed to summon a solidified Patronus. Lily managed hers next, a striking doe. And then James, who summoned a buck. Regulus managed to summon his on the same day as James, a fox. Sirius and Remus were left until last, mostly because they weren't practicing like the others. But there was no surprise with theirs. As Ronan had predicted, Sirius’ was a dog. And Remus’ was a wolf, which was no surprise either. James said that he would teach it to Peter, so at least he wasn't as behind as the others, to which Lily asked why he would be behind at all. Which cause a whole mess of lies that somehow involved tidbits of the truth. Like how Siri and Reg would be staying with the McNamara family, and how Remus and Sirius couldn't possibly be expected to not have contact for nearly three months. And the bald face lie that Cam personally invited Potter to stay with them as well. Lily bought it all but the last. That's when Cam had to rescue the boys from themselves.

“Sirius asked me if he could invite James. And despite popular opinion, I invited Remus.” Cam said with finality. “Now, if you would all like to vacate, I would like to get some sleep before our Potion's final tomorrow, in case you all forgot.” No one panicked, which was a shame.

“Dude, don't even. That isn't for another two weeks.” James said, and Cam sighed.

“Fine, I was just hoping you would vacate,” They eventually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	32. Meeting the Parents and, of course, More Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life...

Surprisingly enough, Slytherin didn't try anything before spring break. Thursday before break, Reg and Cam were at breakfast, hiding among the mass of Gryffindor students. Trying to keep their heads down and their mouths full, just to preempt anyone that might have questions. Luckily it was the big mail days, where most of the students learned whether they were heading home or not. Cam was watching all the various birds swooping down when a great hawk came barreling through. 

“Hey Cami,” Sirius said. “Isn't that your…” Cam kicked him in the shin. She didn't need everyone to know that her mother just glided into the dining hall. Cam raised her hand and the hawk landed gracefully on her arm. She quickly untied the note and held it near Ro, so he could read as well.

“Cam-nan, I have a meeting with Dumbledore in a little, but I hope you and your friends will join me on the Quidditch field at lunch. Love you both so much, Mum.”

“America trip, plus Lil is invited to lunch with Mum today,” Cam said, folding the note and sticking it in her pocket. Reg bumped her shoulder. 

“That include me?” Reg asked. Ro leaned around Cam to answer.

“Dude, you’re moving in with us. Of course, you’re expected to show up for the obligatory meet the parents,” Ro said, before taking a huge bite of pancakes. 

“What about Peter?” James asked, Ronan threw a roll at his head. It bounced off before landing in his ‘porridge’, or at least that's what he called it. Honestly, it just looked like cereal that had sat in milk too long.

“Are you hard of hearing?” Ronan asked. “She said ‘America trip plus Lil.’ Doofus. Besides, Peter isn't even here.” Ronan commented. Suddenly all their heads were on a swivel looking for the missing weasel.

“Over there,” Reg whispered to Cam. “Find Malfoy then three spots closer to the head table. After Cam spotted him, she turned around, and got busy finishing her breakfast. She had Div’s first and Professor Eaton just gave more homework when you were late.

“I gotta get to Div’s, Reg you coming?” Regulus grabbed her arm to look at her watch.

“Shit,” he commented, taking a huge swig of tea. “Let’s go.”

\----------------------------

Divination with Reg, followed by History of Magic with Remus, and finally concluded with double Herbology with Ty. Not the best day for her mother to come, however, if her mum happened to follow her into double Charms, she might get a treat. Cam stretched as she came out of Sprout’s greenhouses. The day was by no means warm, but the sun felt nice. 

“You coming, Cam?” Ty called. 

“No, I’m going to get some flying in.”

“Ok,” He called back. “Don't fall off the broom!”

“You think you’re so cute, why don't you come closer and tell me that?”

“Because I'm not stupid!” He yelled, Cam snorted and turned to walk towards the Quidditch field. She could've transformed, but that would mean she had to leave her bag behind. So, she shouldered her bag higher and picked up her pace.

\--------------------------

She was the first to the Quidditch field at least she thought. She entered the field through the staging area for Slytherin, grabbing a practice broom as she passed. They weren’t nearly as good as her own, but Cam reasoned it was safer than trying to call her broom from Slytherin dungeon. She dumped her bag on the side field and lifted off. After being grounded for so many months, it felt great to fly again. [The snowstorm rescue mission didn't count, that was not a pleasure flight.] She had only been flying around for two minutes at the most before another broom joined her. 

“So,” Reg asked, pulling up beside her. “Where’s your mum?” She shrugged before floating down, so the grass brushed the bottoms of her boots.

“I imagine she will show up eventually. She did call this meeting,” A hawk screech drew their attention skyward. A Goshawk, otherwise known as Cam’s mum circled. Cam halted her broom and hopped off. The hawk screeched at her. Cam laughed. The hawk screeched at her again and Cam shook her head. In the meantime, Reg was watching them go back and forth. 

“Can you actually understand her?” He asked, allowing his broom to drift down, so he was skimming the ground next to her. 

“Nah,” Cam answered, smiling. “It’s just something we do. Normally, none of us get to do it to her. She pulls this act around dad and me a lot, but then again, muggles talk to their pets, and even wizards pass the odd conversation with their familiars. And mum knows she can get away with it. But there isn't normally an opportunity where we can get her back.” They watched as Mrs. Mac glided down. She transformed before she landed, and was able to walk right out of her transformation. Cam, herself, might be able to do that as well, but she always found it very impressive. 

“Where are the others?” Mrs. Mac asked, turning her wrist to look at her watch. “It’s past noon…”

“They’ll come,” Reg grunted, dismounting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McNamara,” he said, extending his right hand. Mrs. Mac laughed and pulled him into a hug. 

“Regulus Black! No need to be so formal. You can call me Mrs. Mac! And the pleasure is entirely mine!” The hug went on for a bit and Cam could sense that Reg was getting antsy. So, she took one for the team, so to speak. 

“Hey, mum!” Cam said, in delight. “How’s dad?” Mrs. Mac released Reg and moved to her daughter. 

“Cami, dear, what happened to your hair?” She asked, puzzled.

“Well, I might or might not have pissed off all of Slytherin, so it’s kind of a disguise…” Cam trailed off. 

“Well, whatever they did, I’m sure they deserved it, but what did you do?”

“Umm…” Cam began, sheepishly. “Gamma followed by selected Gender Bender.” Mrs. Mac hummed and gave Cam a hug.

“Hopefully you still aren't in the Slytherin dorms, because, sweetie, that would be very bad…” Mrs. Mac stopped because Cam was shaking her head. 

“Don't worry mum, I am totally safe in my own little piece of Slytherin. I've even extended an olive branch to Reg when he decided to make the break from his family.”

“Speaking of which, Regulus? Are you okay with us being your way out?” Mrs. Mac asked him.

“Totally, Mrs. Mac,” he said, nodding. “With you guys, I have an actual shot, without, meaning if I tried on my own, I would probably be either back with them or dead within a week.” Cam barked a laugh as her mother blanched. 

“Funny, you almost died a month ago.” Reg gave her a look. 

“That totally doesn't count, they knew we were coming!” He retorted.

“Sweetie, your family is going to realize that you are gone, sooner or later, even if Sissy doesn't tell,” Cam reasoned. 

“Yeah,” Reg said, sighing. “I know. I’m just really hoping that mum… I mean Walburga doesn't burn me off until summer. I have a feeling that being over the Atlantic might weaken the spell.”

“Regulus, do you know what happens when someone is burned off your family tree?” Mrs. Mac asked.

“Not first-hand knowledge,” he said, shaking his head. “But cousins talk, the story I heard is that a magical fire engulfs the target. Nearly impossible to put out. Only the one who burnt the tapestry can make it stop. But cousin Andromedia told us that she heard of one distant cousin who survived because she was immersed fully in water.”

“Well, I’m glad there is a lake on our family home in America.” Mrs. Mac said. “And I think I finally hear your friends dear. Only 15 minutes late.” She commented, consulting her watch. “I suppose it could be worse.” Mrs. Mac watched as the five stragglers made their way into the field. “So, I've met all of you except Lily, and given the red hair, I’m going to guess that it’s you, darling,” Mrs. Mac commented, walking up to Lily and engulfing her in a hug. 

“Yes, Mrs. McNamara, it’s a privilege to finally meet you…” 

“My dear, you'll excuse me, but I have limited time,” Mrs. Mac said, interrupting Lily. “Now, as this is will be the final time I will see you all in one place, until summer that is, this is what will happen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	33. Instructions and Quadpot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just GG being awesome!

“James, you will be the only one within walking distance of my home. I need you to talk with your parents. We leave for America the week after term ends. Given that, you will either have to come home with us, you can go home to your parents. Have them shrink your trunk, and Floo to our house. If not… I really don't know how you are going to make it to America…” Mrs. Mac silently shook her head as if to dislodge a train of thought. “There are a few things that I will not tolerate in America. Pranks of any kind, this will not be a free for all with magic running wild.” James glanced around, and Cam could see the wheels turning in his head. “Don't even think about it, Potter.” Mrs. Mac said, cutting off his thought process. “Not only will I send you home, but you might be missing an appendage or two. Second, this is not just McNamara’s who will be there, this is where the whole GlenLoch Clan, which reminds me, never, under any circumstances take something given to you by Cousin Edgar, nor should you eat anything prepared by the twins. This won't be the first time that so-called ‘outsiders’ have come, but the last set was quite a long time ago.” Mrs. Mac hummed approval as Remus and Sirius sat down, soon followed by the rest. “Privacy is very hard to come by, so if someone asks you to leave them alone, I suggest you respect that, because, since it’s so scarce, privacy has a high value on it. Magic is allowed, but there are certain spells and potions I will not allow, and all of you, minus Cami and Ronan, will need to demonstrate that you are responsible enough to be allowed to use magic on the grounds.” Cam could tell, as her mother laid down the law, that most of this was for James. If she was to guess, she would say her mother still wasn't over the fact James had a lingerie shot of her over his bed. Mrs. Mac turned to Sirius and Remus, “Father might be a little prickly because you two are together. Please, please, please don't hold that against our family. The rest of us are quite nice.” The gong for half lunch rang. “James, if you and Lily would like to go get lunch, you are welcome to, I have to explain the protocol for those I’m taking home on Spring Break.” James shrugged and looked to Lily, who shrugged as well, but got up all the same. 

“I won't let you down, Mrs. Mac,” James said, getting up as well.

“I certainly hope not, Mr. Potter.” Mrs. Mac waited until the were out of earshot to continue. “Do you all have brooms here at Hogwarts? I know Cami and Ronan does, but what about the rest of you?”

“Regulus and I do, but Remus does not,” Sirius answered for the rest of them. 

“Very well, I will bring an extra with me. Saturday, as opposed to going to the train with your fellow classmates. I would like you all to meet me here, on the Quidditch field. Make sure to dress warm, have your packs shrunk, or well secured, and brooms. Dumbledore has given me permission to escort you all on broom back to Glencoe. Instead of the insane option of making you ride the train all the way to London, and having to catch another train up to Glencoe, which should make this trip significantly easier. We will have to figure out how to do this for summer, as I expect this might be a tad too ambitious. Perhaps by Floo… traveling by Portkey is just an annoyance to the max…” Mrs. Mac shook her head. “But that is a problem to deal with at a separate time.” Mrs. Mac smiled. “Cami, please try and keep them from getting killed before Saturday. Now, what class do you have next? Please tell me it’s something fun?”

“It’s Charms, actually,” Cam said, getting to her feet, the others following. “Did you want to come along?”

“Perhaps, what’s after that?” 

“Transfiguration, and then double Potions.” Cam rattled off.

“Perhaps the first, but the other two…” Mrs. Mac trailed off while Cam and Reg put away their borrowed brooms. Sirius jumped in to help change her mind.

“You really should come to Transfiguration, Mrs. Mac. Minnie, I mean Professor McGonagall is a huge fan of the Montrose Magpies…” At that point, Sirius knew he needn’t continue, as Mrs. Mac got an evil sort of gleam in her eyes. 

“Is that so? Tell me more…” Mrs. Mac prompted, slinging her arm around Sirius’ shoulders as they walked towards the main building. 

“This cannot be good,” Ro predicted, walking in step with his sister.

“Depends on how you look at it, from my angle, it could be very good indeed,” Cam said, smiling. Ro shook his head. They would see, soon enough.

\----------------------

Cam settled into her seat for Charms, and looked around for Professor Flitwick, after a cursory glance, she didn't see him, Her mum did run ahead, so it was more than possible for them to be in Flitwick’s office catching up. Just as she was pulling out a notebook, Professor Flitwick’s office door banged open. 

“Wonderful news class, today I’m going to let one of my former pupils lecture you!” Flitwick announced in his normal cheerful manner. “Please welcome, Gavina GlenLoch. She will be lecturing about the charms required to make brooms fly. As well as other charms that Quidditch Association banned to be used on brooms.” Cam watched as her mum moved to take Flitwick’s position at the front of the classroom. Mrs. Mac looked over the class, smiling.

“Good afternoon class,” she started. “What Professor Flitwick said wasn't entirely true.” She said, after Flitwick disappeared into his office. “Today, I'm going to teach you about the charms that QA has  not banned, yet. First is the repulsion charm. Handy against Bludgers, and other players, but under no circumstances should you try this charm if you are a Seeker. Snitches tend to be repelled the most for some reason. And, oddly enough, Quaffles are unaffected by this charm.” Mrs. Mac smiled, and placed a broom on the desk in front of her. “The first step…”

\---------------

As Cam, and the rest of the class, packed up, she decided then and there that in this one Charms class, she had learned more than all her previous Charm classes that year. It was a shame she couldn't use this knowledge during an actual Quidditch game, but from the copious notes that the Ravenclaw kids were taken, the next game might be a little more interesting than normal. Cam exited Professor Flitwick’s classroom and started towards Transfiguration, where she would meet up with the rest of the ragtag team. She hurried past a group of chatting Hufflepuffs, and dodged a Ravenclaw before sinking into her seat next to Reg. He had been in a particularly Slytherin heavy class, until Siri had begged McGonagall to switch him. And, of course, McGonagall did anything for her boys. 

“So,” Reg began. “How was Charms?”

“Let me just say, that it’s a damn shame neither of us play Quidditch anymore, but we might want to go to the Ravenclaw’s next match.”

“Ahh, did your mum teach about banned charms?” He asked.

“No, actually,” Cam said grabbing her notebook. “She lectured about the ones they hadn't banned yet.”

“Wow, now I’m sorry too, but we could get a good game going over the summer…”

“The problem with that is most of them play Quodpot, a very bizarre game… but my cousins that just left might be able to form a team we can play against.” Before Reg was able to ask what Quodpot was, or how it pertained to getting a Quidditch game going over the summer, Mrs. Mac chose that moment to walk into the classroom. Most of the classroom stayed in its pre-lecture state of chaos, only a few students were watching McGonagall at her desk, trying to catch any form of reaction. The Marauders’, minus Peter, who was gabbing to a nameless Gryffindor next to him, plus Lily, Cam and Reg, surreptitiously watched McGonagall. For a moment, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, and then the clock struck two, when the class was supposed to start. McGonagall looked up from her desk and zeroed in on the one person still standing.

“Gavina GlenLoch, reserve Chaser for the Montrose Magpies. I heard you were a fan, so I decided to stop by…” There wasn't much of a class after that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I might not be able to update next week, but I'm gonna try.


	34. A Vague Warning and Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun fun.

Cam stretched as she shut her Arithmancy textbook. After her mother left Thursday, nothing of any note had occurred. And right now, Cam was just exceedingly glad that, tomorrow at this time, she would be back at her own home. Hogwarts was nice, but nothing beat her own bed, even if it meant that she couldn't use magic anytime she wanted. Her nose wrinkled at that particular thought as she packed her books up and headed for the dining hall. Dumbledore had informed the student body at breakfast that dinner would be early tonight, in favor of more, uninterrupted, packing time. Due to the twinkle that appeared in the old wizard’s eye when he said this, Cam doubted that that was the real reason. But she had no corroboration, so she kept her suspicions to herself. As Cam entered the dining hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table for any of the ragtag crew that she had been hanging with for the past couple of months. Finally, she spotted Ro, and she began weaving her way through the crowd towards him. Suddenly, his head popped up, zeroed in on her, and emphatically shook his head ‘no’. Getting the message that was clear as day, she turned tail, and left for her room. She had no idea what was going on, but if Ro was sitting alone and warning her off, it couldn't be good. When she ran into Reg at the dining hall doors, she just locked arms with him and began leading him back to their room. Reg looked puzzled, but saved his questions for when they were relatively alone. Turning down a deserted corridor, he got his chance. 

“What’s going on, Cam?” He asked. 

“No clue, but Ronan waved me off, so it can't be anything good. Plus, I didn't see any of the others there, and that leads me to believe that it is really not good.” Reg shrugged, but nodded, her logic was sound, if nothing else. 

“Well, I guess that means we have more time for packing, at least.” Reg reasoned, as they got closer to Slytherin Dungeon.

“Dude, we’re going to be gone a week, what sort of packing requires that much forethought?” Cam asked, taping the stones in the correct order.

“A kid who hasn't really been anywhere but his house and school?” Reg questioned. Cam was stunned into silence, which didn't happen much.

“Dude, you can't be serious…”

“I’m not, that's my brother…” At Reg’s comment, Cam dropped her head into her hands. She had been so careful not to use that particular word around Sirius, and still, his brother manages to get her with it. “Oh, come on,” Reg said, knocking shoulders with her. “Ya gotta admit, you didn't see that coming.”

“You’re right, I didn't. I'm just glad your name doesn't have pun-association.” 

“Well, I'm sure it could, but nothing quite as good as Siri’s.”

“Speaking of Siri, any clue where the rest of them are? I mean, only Ro was in the dining hall. And I'm guessing that was because he's the youngest and least likely to get in trouble.” Cam asked, throwing herself on the nearest couch.

“Well, it could also be, because he’s a first year, no one really pays attention to him, besides us six that is, so he could safely warn us off, as well as not get noticed for doing it.” Reg reasoned, collapsing in a convenient chair.

“That still doesn't answer my question…” Cam said.

“Ugh, fine. If they aren't here, they are probably in Gryffindor Tower. Unless, whatever it is, I’m sure they will be fine, unless of course, James opens his mouth, and then all bets are off. Sirius and Remus are generally smart enough to keep their mouths shut, as is Lily, unless it involves you, or me, or some combination of the two. However, since you blew up at her, she has been keeping her opinion mostly to herself, which is good. But anyway, I'm sure it's all fine and Sirius and Remus will tell us what happened tomorrow.” Reg said, “Plus, you never know, Ro could come by here after dinner and tell us all, or at least all he knows.” Cam sighed and pointed her wand at the fire.

“I'm just really hoping they aren't getting in trouble for letting us sit with them at the Gryffindor table, because that would be beyond stupid.” Cam shook her head. “I know, I've said that before, but I honestly don't understand the fierce rivalry they try to impose upon us. It reminds me of the systematic racism that occurs in a lot of the Pure Blood families. And it makes no sense. They, meaning the Ministry and Dumbledore, got so mad at this same behavior from Grindelwald, and he went to Drumstag, so why would Dumbledore not come back and try to play down the House rivalry?” Cam sighed, she knew that debating this with Reg would get her nowhere. Since he had been away from his family’s influence, he mostly agreed with her, but the topic made her so upset, that she felt she needed to rant at least a little.

“I hear, understand, and agree. Unfortunately, there is nothing you or I can do, at least not at the ages we are,” Reg responded, which was more or less his typical response. 

“Yeah, I know, sorry. It’s just one of those subjects that really irk me,” Cam cast a look over to him and Reg smiled. 

“Ehh, it’s fine, we all need to get things off our chests.” Cam smiled.

“Flopsy,” Camm said, causing the house elf to appear. “Could you bring us some food, we were warned not to stay in the dining hall tonight.”

“Of course Mistress, Flopsy was the one to warn Master Ronan. Master Malfoy is planning something rotten for the Gryffindor table. But Master Malfoy’s house elf is not as bright as Flopsy, and told the other house elves that Master Malfoy was planning something,” at this moment, Ronan came through the magic door/wall.

“Ahh, Flopsy, any chance you can bring enough food for me as well? The others decided to go straight to the kitchens, but I hate to be in there and in the way of the elves,” Ronan asked.

“Of course, Master Ronan, Flopsy is pleased that you escaped Master Malfoy’s plan,” with that, Flopsy winked out.

“Any idea what the plan was?” Reg asked Ro. Ronan shook his head and collapsed into the other armchair.

“No clue, once I warned everyone, I made my excuses and left. I really didn't want to stay there, because anything they did, well, most likely would be a complicated potion, which would explain why they hadn't retaliated until now.” Cam and Reg nodded.

“I would be interested to know if Peter was caught by the potion. You know, because he’s been all buddy-buddy with them recently.” Cam said as Flopsy popped back in.

“Dinner is here, Mistress,” Flopsy announced, before waving her hand at the low table behind the couch. At the wave of Flopsy’s hand, the table was ladened with many tempting dishes. “Flopsy made sure to prepare this food. Master Malfoy’s house elf did not come anywhere near it. Flopsy made sure.” Cam, Reg, and Ro all smiled. 

“Thank you, very much Flopsy. You are very kind.” Cam said, getting up from the couch and moving to the table with the others following.

“Of course, Mistress,” Flopsy said, before winking out.

“She really does take good care of us,” Reg commented, collecting a plate of food. Ro and Cam hummed their agreement. Dinner was a quiet affair, mostly because it was just the three of them. When they were done, the food disappeared as though it had never been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week, same bat time, same bat channel!


	35. Flying Home and Thawing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot moving forward!

Cam pulled her leather jacket tighter, the wind had decided to pick up, and she was freezing. The boys didn't seem to mind, well if you only gave them a passing glance, did they not seem to mind. But if one looked closer, one could see the fine shiver that all of them had. Sirius didn't even have his coat zipped. She didn't know who he was trying to impress. Cam huffed out an annoyed breath and stomped her feet. Her mum was late. Not that it really surprised her. It was just a slight annoyance. There was a displacement of the air in front of her and her father apparated with a slight pop.

“Apologies, the Ministry called your mother in to help with a Quidditch based riot.” Mr. Mac said, pulling two shrunken brooms out of his pocket. He swished his wand to make them normal sized again, and handed one to Remus. “If you five are ready, we can start home,” Mr. Mac said. “But, Sirius, you might want to zip up your jacket. It can get quite cold up there.”

\----------------

The flight home was relatively calm, but very cold. Cam’s fingers were frozen to her broom by the time they could see GlenLoch Estates. There wasn't much chatter while they were in the sky, nor was there much went they landed. They all were just eager to get in the house. Cai chuckled watching the teens rush into the house before following them at a more sedate pace.

\--------------------

“While that was faster,” Cam chattered. “That was so cold.” The group nodded their agreement. Cam controlled her shaking long enough to build and light a fire in the den. As soon as the flames started flickering, the rest gathered around the fireplace, their hands stretched towards the flames. Cam sat in front of the still small fire, and let her body slowly unthaw. The rest soon followed her example. “Now all we need is Dad to unshrink our packs…” Cam said.

“Throw ‘em in a pile, I’ll do them all at once. I have to get back to the Ministry.” They all tossed their miniaturized bags into a pile behind them. Cai waved his wand and they all grew. “Oh, before I go… Cameron, Ronan, Sirius, and Regulus, I hereby grant you permission to use defensive magic to protect yourselves and one another,” Cai looked at his watch. “And with that, I gotta go. Cam you're in charge.” He started to walk out, before he spun on his heel again. “Oh! And you can use the motorcycle if you need to!” Cam and Ro waved to their father as he disapparated.

“I'm tired,” Cam said, yawning.

“We should eat before we go to bed…” Ro reasoned. Cam groaned.

“Why do you have to make sense, I just want to sleep,” Ro bumped his shoulder into hers.

“Come on, big sister, let’s make food.” Ro got up, and urged Cam to move.

“Just five more minutes…” She whined.

“Fine, I’ll put the water on, but when it boils, you're getting up to help.” Cam nodded and waved Ro towards the kitchen. Anything not to have to get up yet. She was so cold, and she reasoned that the others were freezing as well, mostly because none of them jumped up to help. They spent the next five minutes leeching whatever warmth they could. Before long, Ro was calling from the kitchen. Cam groaned.

“Coming!” She yelled back. Cam reluctantly got up, putting the spelled grate in front of the fire before she went to the kitchen to help Ronan prepare lunch. “What are we making, little brother?” Cam asked as she came into the kitchen.

“Pasta… and some sort of sauce…” Ronan said, dumping in two boxes of elbow macaroni. “Find the sauces we keep in the fridge please, I tried, but it looks like with us not here, they just kept shoving food in, but forgot that they needed to also throw it out…” Cam groaned again.

“You had to give me the crap job,” she whined, pulling the trash can over to the fridge. She opened the fridge and started to sort through things.

“Hey,” Ro said from his position stirring the pasta. “At least it’s dated.” Cam stuck her tongue out at him and kept digging. By the time the pasta was done, there were four choices of sauces lined up on the counter and the fridge was clean. Cam leaned against the wall and watched Ronan drain the pasta before portioning it out into five bowls.

“Food!” Cam called into the den as she grabbed a bowl and topped it with Aunt Editta’s vodka sauce. She hunkered down in her chair and ate in silence, watching the others filter in to the kitchen.

“What choices do we have?” Siri asked, looking over the island.

“Pesto, marinara, alfredo, and vodka sauce,” Ro informed them, drowning his pasta in pesto. They all ate in a semi-comatose way, the flight and the cold had sapped all of their energy. The zombie-like behavior continued as they mechanically rinsed their bowls, collected their bags and trudged upstairs.

“Oh,” Cam said as they mounted the stairs. “Mum told me that they cleaned the guest room out, and now there are twin beds in there.” She felt rather than saw Siri’s approval.

\--------------

“It was maybe ten minutes since they had hit the top of the stairs and broken off to their rooms. Cam had changed and was about to crawl into bed when someone knocked on her door. She held in her groan as she went to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Reg, in his pj’s, hair tousled, and his face screaming apology.

“What’s wrong, Reg?” Cam asked calmly. Reg rubbed the back of her neck.

“I went to brush my teeth, and when I came back, Siri and Remus were making out and…” Cam held up her hand to stop him.

“Say no more, you can sleep on my trundle, it’s still pulled out from when Siri slept in here.”

“Thanks,” Reg said gratefully.

\------------------------------

As dawn broke across Glencoe, one witch and five wizards were all fast asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Mac were both seated at the kitchen island, each drinking an early morning, or in their case, a very late night, cup of coffee. The riot that Mrs. Mac had helped with lasted until the wee hours of the morning. There were going to go straight to bed, but when they checked on the kids and found them deep asleep, they decided that they would stay up and make them breakfast first. They just had to wait for a more reasonable hour to do so.

\----------------------

Cam woke up with a start. She looked around her room, trying to figure out what had woken her when the high pitched noise came again. She leaned out of her bed and shook Reg awake.

“Come on, it’s breakfast.” She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Reg groaned, but sat up all the same. He looked around the room and blinked. Finding nothing, he turned to her.

“How do you know?” Cam moved her legs off the side of her bed, did an impressive cat-like stretch, and then got up.

“High pitched noise, if you are an Animagus or a werewolf, you can hear it.” Cam dug through her drawers to find socks. She turned back to watch Reg stretching.

“Oh,” he said, patting the blankets, obviously looking for something. “Do you have a pair of socks I can borrow? I left mine in the … ‘kissing room’.” Cam smiled and tossed him a pair of white socks. She waited until he put them on before opening the door and waving him out. Cam glanced down the hall, Ro’s door was open, however, the door to, what was now the Black’s room, was closed. She sighed, but didn't wander down to knock on it, Remus would have heard it. Reg waited for Cam at the head of the stairs. She gave him a sleepy smile and started down.

“Good morning, Cami, Regulus, did you both sleep well?” Mrs. Mac asked. Ronan was already seated at the island, with a huge spread of food in front of him.

“Pretty okay, I mean we were all exhausted when we got back from the flight. Do you want me to press the magic button again?”

“That’s okay,” Mr. Mac said, rinsing his mug. “We can knock on the door when we go up. We just got home a little while ago, so we are actually going to bed. If that's okay with you?” Cam nodded as she loaded her plate.

“Of course, go sleep! We will be fine, I don't know if Remus is going home, but I can take him.” Mrs. Mac kissed her on her head.

“You are a good daughter,” She said, smiling. Cam beamed back. Mrs. Mac started towards the stairs as Mr. Mac kissed Cam on the head as well, before following his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just a note, I'm going to give it one more week, if I'm not able to write a chapter, I will post and then go on a two week hiatus. So, either way, you will get a chapter next week. See you all next week, same bat time, same bat channel!


	36. Doing Laundry and the American Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff? Maybe?

The morning was mostly taken up by showing Reg how to do things the Muggle way. Sirius really got a kick out of that, mostly because a lot of Muggle things just confounded Reg. He didn't have the same experiences as Sirius. So, when Sirius first came to Cam’s house, he knew what most of the appliances were, he just didn't know how to use them. Whereas Reg had no frame or reference. Cam mostly stayed back, and let Sirius do the tour, until she remembered she had laundry. While Sirius was showing Regulus the magic of Muggle baking, Cam slipped away to get the dirty clothes she brought back from Hogwarts. She wandered back through the kitchen, not paying attention to the brothers, and went in to the laundry room. She dumped all her darks into the washer, along with the soap. She started it and hopped up on the counter to wait. The sound of the washer always brought her peace, for some reason. She was zoning out when Reg found her. His eyes looked a bit wild and he shut the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“If it’s okay with you,” he began, opening his eyes. “I’m going to hide in here for a while.” She patted the spot next to her, and he hopped up. 

“Information overload?”She asked, remembering the look from first-year Muggle-borns. Reg nodded.

“There is just so much to remember.”

“Well, just take it slow, no one expects you to master all of this Muggle technology your first week here.”

“It kind of seems like Sirius might,” Reg said, with a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, if he ever truly gets on your nerves just randomly mention that you haven't seen Remus lately. Normally that derails whatever train of thought he is on.” Reg nodded.

“Good tip, I’ll have to remember that.” He said, before following Cam’s eyeline to the washer. “So, what are you doing?”

“Laundry, the Muggle way.”

“Huh, I should probably do that…”

“Well, if you go get yours now, I’ll throw it in with mine.”

“Okay,” Reg reached for his wand, and then remembered he didn't have it. “Right, Muggle way. Be right back.” Cam smirked as he left.

\-------------------------------

Reg took nearly ten minutes to get back to the laundry room. When he got back, she gave him a look. 

“Sirius tried to explain something, but asking about Remus worked.” He said, smiling. Cam smiled back. 

“Okay, first lift the lid of the washer and only put in your dark clothes.” Regulus did as she said, but had a question.

“Why only dark? Why not all?”

“According to Dad, if you wash the lights and darks together, the lights get all dingy looking. =” He opened his mouth, but Cam held up her hand. “I know, magic. But we really don't use it.”

“Actually I was going to ask how I turn it back on…” 

“Oh, just close the lid…” Cam replied. Reg closed the lid much more carefully than Cam ever did and hopped back up on the counter next to her.

“Now what do we do?” Reg asked.

“We wait, the washer takes about forty-five minutes to do its thing.”

“And you just sit here and watch it?” He asked, confused.

“Well, when I want to steer clear of someone I do…”

“Well, there are brownies in the kitchen, that’s what Siri was trying to explain when I was coming back,” Reg suggested.

“Ooo, that sounds much better, Siri really does make the best brownies.”

\----------------------

After eating about half a dozen brownies, both Slytherins were in the den going over various homework assignments that would be due the week they got back. It was silent in the house except for the slight crackling of the fire and the faint noise coming from the washer. Cam was just starting on her div’s paper when the buzzer on the washer went off. She felt, rather than saw, Reg jump.

“What the…?” Reg asked, the sudden movement causing his quill to scatter droplets of ink over his parchment.

“Just the washer,” Cam commented, an amused smirk gracing her face. “If you’re this excited over the washer, I can't wait until you hear the phone ring.” Reg shot her a puzzled look as she got up from the couch.

“Phone? What’s that?”

“A device that Muggles use for instant vocal communication. It’s the cream thing on the wall in the kitchen with the really long cord. We don't get a lot of phone calls here, in fact only three, normally Lily, Hope Lupin, or Cousin Ester in America. Sometimes Mum or Dad will call from near the Ministry office in London, but no one else.” At this point, they were walking through the kitchen, and Cam pointed it out. Reg had just automatically started following her since they had still been talking. Cam went straight through the kitchen and into the laundry room. “First, we move all the darks to the dryer and then we start the lights. At least we won't have to worry about reds.” Cam commented, chuckling a bit.

“I don't get it,” Reg admitted.

“Well, also according to Dad, if you put red in with a bunch of white or light things, they turn pink.” Now Reg chuckled. “See? Muggle things can be occasionally fun.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just kinda hoping Remus goes home tonight.”

“You know the chances of that…”

“Are slim to none? Yeah, but a guy can hope.” Reg closed the washer after Cam had put soap in it. “Show me how to start these, please?” Cam turned the appropriate dials and showed Reg what they should be set as before pushing them.

“And that concludes your tutorial on doing laundry the Muggle way,” Cam said, leading the way out. 

“Which I'm willing to bet won't be used in America.” Cam chuckled. 

“You’d be surprised, there are actually three houses on the property in America, plus a barn loft and of course the bunker. Two of the houses have full Muggle capabilities, of course, those are the smaller of the three houses. The main house, well, they use magic for everything, nothing too small that can't use a little magical assistance.” 

“You sound like you …” He paused, gathering his words. “Almost like you resent them.”

“I don't resent them, I think they have a very short memory. They moved to America because they were afraid to use Magic all the time, they learned how to do all these things Muggle way. And then they move out there and they just go back to using Magic for everything?” Cam shook her head. “I guess I just don't get it.” Reg shrugged.

“What’s to get?” He asked, sitting back on the couch. “I mean, your relatives stopped using Magic because of fear, right?” Cam nodded, picking her div’s work up and curling back on her end of the couch. “So, as soon as they don't fear, they go back to using it.” Cam was still confused, and she was pretty sure her face showed it. “Think of it this way, say you couldn't eat chocolate for some reason, you would learn to do without, right?” Cam nodded. “Now imagine that they make it so you can eat it again, if it was safe, you’d eat it, right?” Cam nodded, finally understanding. “Just replace chocolate with magic, and I’m pretty sure that's what your relatives are feeling. They can do without magic, that category would be most of the Black family. But that is a subject for another time.” Reg took his eyes off Cam and instead stared at the fire for a bit. “How long until the dryer is done?” He asked, carefully dipping his quill back into the inkwell. 

“About an hour and fifteen minutes for a full cycle, but sometimes it has to be restarted,” Cam stated.

“What time is it now?” He asked, muffling a yawn, for unknown reasons.

“Nearly ten,” She responded after consulting her watch. “Why? Sleepy again?” She asked, stifling her own yawn that she caught from him.

“What can I say, not being on red alert seems to make me sleepy.”

“Well, you aren't going to get any sleep in your room,” Cam commented.

“What do you mean?” Reg asked.

“I heard Siri giggling on the stairs when we went to move the clothes,” Reg opened his mouth, but Cam continued. “Followed by a slap on fabric covered flesh.” Reg closed his eyes.

“Damn it,” he said, sighing.

“Come on, we can try my new blackout curtains,” Cam said.

“Are you sure?” Reg asked.

“It’s fine, we’re both tired, and unfortunately, they are both horny.”

“Yeah,” Reg said after a beat. “I didn't need to know that, but thanks.”

“One of the many services I offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, unfortunately I am going on a two week hiatus. This is mostly because my life went to shit and I'm running out of chapters to post. So the next time I will be posting is June 11th. And I might be keeping up the two week until I have at least six chapters in reserve. Hope you like the chapter, and I will see you then! (You are welcome to poke me, maybe it will spark something [not required, you will get a chapter June 11th for a definite])


	37. Waking up and Wrong Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have sleepy characters, dinner, and patronus-es (patroni?)

Cam and Reg actually slept more than the hour and fifteen minutes that it took for the dryer to be done. They slept through lunch, and into the early afternoon. They managed to sleep all the way until dinner, and no one would have been surprised if they managed to miss dinner entirely, and if Mr. Mac hadn't pressed the magic button in the kitchen, they probably would have.

\---------------------------

When Cam sat up in her bed, at first, she was very confused. Her watch read eight, however, it was dark in her room, sans the ceiling filled with stars. She remembered going upstairs to take a nap, but that was at ten, did she really sleep twenty-two hours? And if she had, why was it still dark in her room? She cut off her train of thought. There was no basis to suggest it was the next morning, so why had she just assumed that? The high pitched whistle came again. -Right.- She leaned over the side of her bed and shook Regulus.

“Dinner,” she yawned, despite just having ten hours of sleep.

“Do we have to?” Reg asked, still lying down.

“I’m going to go with yes, but don't quote me,” she replied, smirking. Reg groaned, but sat up. Cam watched him in the dim light that came from her ceiling charm. “Come on, Black, I smell chicken.”

\------------------------

When they finally trudged their way into the kitchen, they found Cam was indeed correct. A loaf pan with chicken breasts and dressing was sitting on the kitchen island. Ronan was already in his chair at the dining table chowing down. In the McNamara house, unless previously stated, the standing rule was you could eat at any time. But if you wanted hot food, you better come sooner, rather than later. Over Christmas break, Sirius got into the habit of eating late, after he learned how to use the microwave, that it. Regulus, on the other hand, was not used to this form, and was quite confused by it when Cam explained it over breakfast. Cam thought it made perfect sense, especially watching her extended family trying to be in one place for dinner in the Americas. Finally, Grandfather had to make it only once a week, or they would have never eaten.

“Cami! Regulus!” Mrs. Mac cooed. “Did you both enjoy your nap?” Her smile was genuine, but Cam still felt as though the question was a trap.

“Yeah, the blackout curtains that dad made work perfectly, and they even allow the ceiling charm to still work, it shows the stars that would be there if it was dark.”

“I’ll have to take a look, then,” Mr. Mac said, coming in from the kitchen. “Did you manage to teach them all the Patronus Charm?”

“Yes,” Cam nodded, taking her seat at the table. “Ronan managed to get a full-blown one first.”

“It’s an otter… I believe it was Eurasian,” Ronan admitted putting another bit of chicken in his mouth.

“Did they all manage a full animal?” Mr. Mac asked, passing the food around.

“All but Peter, then again, he never showed,” Cam looked down at her plate. “Frankly, I’m very glad that his mother said he couldn't go to America. I don't trust him, despite Potters unwavering faith in him.”

“Well, I did tell you why…” Sirius stated, coming into the dining room with his arm wrapped around Remus. Both him and Remus had large smiles gracing their faces.

“That is entirely beside the point. His very magic feels off to me, I don't know how to explain it, but the fact he isn't coming only makes me feel relieved.” Cam sighed, and began picking at her food. Cai, on the other hand, had stopped eating. He looked thoughtful and pensive.

“His magic ‘feels’ wrong?” He questioned. “Can you expound on that?” Cam sighed again and thought back on how she had described it to Sirius over break.

“His magic feels slimy, like he’s going to turn on us at any minute. I don't trust him. Speaking of that, did he get hit by Malfoy’s plan for Gryffindor Tower?”

“No,” Remus replied, as Sirius was far too busy stuffing his face. “Nearly every other Gryffindor was Gender Bent. I did give two of the extra antidotes you made to Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice. They planned on introducing their parents during break, and that would have been just bad, plus I felt we owed him. I can't tell you the number of times he’s covered for us.” Cam smiled.

“It’s ok, Remus, I actually like Frank. And Alice has always been super sweet to me, even after she found out I was a Slytherin.” Remus looked relieved.

“Back to the wrong feeling…” Cai said, “Have you felt this around anyone else?”

“Severus Snape,” Cam admitted. “Malfoy, when I got close enough…” She paused, thinking. Reg bumped her shoulder.

“What about Rossier?” He asked.

“I’ve never been around him alone, not that I want to, I mean, come on, a known Death Eater and the girl pokes just about everyone with a huge stick? Yeah, that will be a perfectly sedate meeting.” Cam snorted. “But I get your point. But Snape isn't a Death Eater, yet at least. And you guys would know if Peter was one.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed. “He doesn't have the dark mark. But if he keeps hanging out with Malfoy, I think he might.”

“Is there anything we can do, sweetie?” Mrs. Mac asked, passing around the peas.

“That depends, can you get it so Reg and I won't get in trouble for sitting at the Gryffindor table?” Cam asked.

“I can certainly try, sweetie.” Mrs. Mac said, smiling.

“Ok, so you all can make a fully formed Patronus?” Cai asked, getting back on track. There were nods all around. “Okay then, sound off.”

“Fox,” Reg said, after swallowing.

“Dog, and Remus is a wolf,” Sirius replied, seeing Remus had his mouth full. Siri smiled as Remus grimaced.

“Well, Remus, I’m sure you probably guessed that your Patronus would be that. But I have good news! There are witches and wizards that who have the wolf as their Patronus and don't actually transform. So, you don't have to worry. About that aspect, at least.” Remus didn't look like he was at all mollified. “After dinner, I will cast the charm and show you all how to as well… As I am sure James is dying to know if he will transform into the same animal as his Patronus. Incidentally, what is it?”

“A buck,” Cam answered. Cai smiled.

“Animals with antlers can be tricky. Remember when you were learning to transform, your cat tail and ears kept remaining?” Cam nodded. “Well with animals with antlers, the antlers tend to stay. It’s highly amusing. Uncle Samuel has the misfortune of transforming into a moose. Yeah, he tries not to, when he can, but I’m sure he will be tons of help to Potter.”

“Speaking of help dear, I think it’s time you tell Cami,” Mrs. Mac said. Cam felt her face being drained.

“Tell me what?” she managed to ask.

“Oh, honey,” Mrs. Mac said, seeing her face. “It’s nothing bad, in fact, I believe you will find this an asset.”

“The American Ministry of Magic and the British Ministry of Magic have different ways of keeping track of how old a witch or wizard is, meaning whether or not they are old enough to use magic. The British Ministry does it by when you get your first wand. Mostly because, witches and wizards aren't supposed to have a wand before they turn eleven. However, since you got your wand in America, and never went to Ollivanders, according to the Ministry’s records, you will not get in trouble with them if you use magic, whether or not I tell you that it’s ok. America is another story. They are more thorough. They keep track by birth records, but anyway. The British Ministry thinks that you are twenty, or at least their Magical Education Oversight Bureau, and Ronan, they believe you are sixteen, so next year it will take effect for you. It is bizarre, but I see no reason for you two not to know. The house rule still stands, no flamboyant uses of Magic, but we felt that you deserve to be aware.”

“Nothing really changes,” Mrs. Mac assured them. “But with all of you here, we felt it was time to come clean.”

“How long have you guys known?” Ronan asked, taking the last bite of his chicken.

“Since January, I went there to discuss if it was possible to adopt children that had been disowned,” Cai answered.

“And what was the response to that query?” Sirius asked.

“Short answer is yes, it only requires a simple form and the child’s as well as the adopter’s signatures.” The rest of dinner was silent, as everyone was deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been such a long break between chapters, I honestly thought I would be done Year Four at this point, but apparently, the characters have other ideas. I will update again on July 2nd. You can always poke me here, or on Tumblr, there's no guarantee that it will make me write faster, but than again there is no guarantee that it won't. My Tumblr is calicoshadowcat
> 
> Love, Peace, and Taco Grease. Catch ya later!


	38. Code Names and Angsty Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The code names are chosen!

After dinner, Cai taught Cam the spell to reveal if someone's Patronus accurately portrayed their Animagus. It was a fairly simple wand movement followed by an equally banal Latin phrase, ‘Animagus Revelare.’ As expected, everyone's Patronus’ accurately portrayed their Animagi, except Cam’s of course. The effect of the spell was rather simple as well. If negative, the subject was briefly lit red, and if positive, the subject was briefly lit green. Cam was grateful for the simplicity. After that, they all camped in the den to discuss code names. Cam and Remus already had theirs, Puss and Moony, respectively. And Sirius decided to go with Ronan’s earlier suggestion of Padfoot. Now all that was left, was to give Ronan and Reg ones. Reg and Sirius were arguing over by the fireplace when Ronan loudly announced his code name was going to be Paws. 

“And if that’s all,” He continued. “I’m going to bed, unlike some people, I stayed up all day.” He looked at all of them pointedly, only Remus had the decency to look ashamed though. They watched as he headed to the stairs. When Sirius and Reg picked up their bickering again, it was loud enough that Cam and Remus could hear them.

“I get to pick my own nickname!” Regulus whisper yelled. 

“But…” Sirius started to protest.

“No, my codename is Tails.” Reg insisted, Sirius opened his mouth. 

“Excellent,” Cam said, covering a yawn that popped out of nowhere. 

“But, we should all have codenames that start with ‘P’!” Siri protested further. Cam shook her head and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. 

“Sirius, I don't want to be known as the P-squad, do you? Honestly, because that is the first thing my cousins are going to call us, besides, Remus doesn't have a P nickname.” Reg snorted but came to stand next to her, making his decision clear. 

“Fine,” Sirius relented, sighing.

“Grand, come on Reg, let’s move your stuff into my room. I think it’s safe to say Remus isn't going back to his house tonight.” Cam grabbed Reg’s arm and headed for the stairs. 

\------------------------------------

“Maybe I should go home tomorrow night…” Remus suggested from his position curled up next to Sirius. However, at his comment, he felt Sirius still. Looking up he saw an absolutely blank expression, something he hadn't seen in a while. 

“If you think that's best,” Sirius replied, flatly. Remus sighed.

“Sirius, I love spending time with you, but I just feel bad about kicking Regulus out of his bed. He hasn't even gotten the opportunity to sleep in his bed.” Sirius didn't respond. “Siri,” No movement. “I need you to tell me why you don't want me going home.” Siri sighed and he slowly became less… motionless. 

“This is the only place, besides Cam and Reg’s hideaway, where you will share a bed with me. And I don't want to give that up.” Remus understood, he too enjoyed sharing a bed with Sirius, but still…

“Ok, how about we talk to Reg tomorrow and if he is okay with being kicked out of his bed, I’ll stay, does that work?” Remus was trying to be diplomatic, but he also knew that Siri wouldn't see it that way. Siri was quiet for a while. 

“I see what you are trying to do, I still don't like it, but I agree.” Remus smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

\--------------------------

With the five young magic users safely ensconced in their beds, Mr. and Mrs. Mac felt safe having a less than kid-friendly discussion. 

“We can do this, right Cai?” Vina asked, hoping he would reassure her. He looked up from the paper and smiled. 

“Save those two boys? Of course, my love. Lost causes are kind of our pet projects, after all.” Vina sighed. 

“But these are human boys, Cai. This isn't some poor cat that we are trying to stop chasing Cousin Dean.”

“Yes, it is a bit unfortunate that he can transform into a squirrel.” Cai shook his head to dispel that image. “But we will be fine, dear one. You heard Regulus earlier, he predicted that Walburga wouldn't attempt to burn the boys off until the end of June, and by that time they will be in America, with us. And no magic, no matter how powerful can come across that much ocean and not be weakened. So, all we need to do is keep a close eye on the boys until she attempts to burn them off. And, according to Sirius, she only has one shot. If she tries, and later on realizes that she failed, there is no way she can try to burn them off again. So, my love, I promise you that we can do it.” Gavina was reassured, but then again, she thought, there was a reason she loved her husband. One floor up, however, someone was not feeling very reassured. 

\----------------------------

Cam sighed, Regulus had been fidgeting for nearly a half hour. Normally she wouldn't mind, after all, she was a fidgeter herself. The problem in this instance, was that this wasn't normal ‘fidget because I’m bored’, nope. This was the ‘fidget because something is bothering me.’ Cam knew the only way to get him to stop fidgeting was to get him to talk about what was on his mind. The problem was, she just wanted to sleep. However, at the next angry flick of a page, her mind was made up, she had enough.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Reg looked up from his textbook and owlishly blinked at her.

“Nothing,” he replied, Cam held her answering sigh.

“Dude, if you turn the page any faster, the book will get whiplash.” Reg’s cheeks pinkened a bit. As he realized what he had been doing. 

“Nothing is wrong, Cam.” This time Cam did sigh.

“No, something is wrong, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But don't take it out on your poor book. Dad has a punching bag in the barn if you feel the need to beat something up.” Reg looked at her quizzically. “A punching bag is a bag filled with sand that Muggles hit to reduce or relieve stress.”

“And how exactly is that supposed to help me?”

“Dude, you are practically radiating angst. Either talk to me, or punch the bag. But ya gotta do something. Because I am absolutely certain you don't want anyone else in on this.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Reg informed her. 

“Fine,” Cam replied, throwing up her hands. “Don't say I didn't ask.” There was about an hour of silence before he broke down.

“Fine,” he conceded. Cam put her book down. “I'm concerned for your parents.” Cam smiled, this side of kindly but with a razor edge that reminded Reg, she was a Slytherin after all.

“OK, sweetie. I'm going to tell you a little story. This land is called Glencoe, originally it was called Glen-Coen in honor of the two families that started it. The GlenLoch’s and the Cohen family. Both families had wizarding roots and were great and powerful Pureblood families. During the time that Grindelwald was amassing his followers, most families chose sides, to be for him or against him. As it stands today, the Cohen family does not exist in the wizarding world. You will still find the occasional Muggle family with that name, but no wizard ones. Suffice it to say, my family doesn't pick the losing side and we always win. We may have rough times, but we are never defeated. Walburga is welcome to try, I will bet my crazy family can take on her insane one, any day.”

“Yes, but are you sure?” Reg asked.

“My family will protect you and your brother. It is a foregone conclusion. But if it makes you feel better, talk to Ronan in the morning. He has a touch of clairvoyance and I bet he’s just itching to try it.”

“Can’t you… just… I don't know…”

“Use magic and look into the future? Sorry dude, I’m the healer of this party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my peeps. The horrible beast that I am fighting is still here. (Aka writers block) With that being said, I still am not going to be posting on my regular schedule. I will post again on July 23. Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me!
> 
> Love, Peace and Taco Grease!  
> See you soon, calicoshadowcat


End file.
